


Hermione Granger and The Power He Knows Not

by angelholme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, St Trinian's (2007), St Trinian's 2: The Legend of Fritton's Gold (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, screenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Durmstrang pull out of The Tri-Wizard Tournament, The Ministry of Magic are forced to enlist the help of another British school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teaser - The Tri Wizard Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Kelly Jones (at al) belong to Ronald Searle, Piers Ashworth, Nick Moorcroft, Jamie Minoprio and Jonathan M. Stern 
> 
> Original characters, situations, dialogue and plots belong to me.
> 
> You can copy and repost this to other sites, provide you do the following :-
> 
> 1) Leave the notes and disclaimers as they are  
> 2) Not submit to anywhere that charges for access  
> 3) Credit me as the author  
> 4) Let me know where it has been copied to.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> This was going to be my entry in to Script Frenzy 2014, but given that Script Frenzy actually ended in 2012, apparently it isn't going to win :)
> 
> It's set in Harry's Fourth Year, in a world where Hermione didn't come to Hogwarts. Most of the timeline is more or less the same, with Lavender generally substituting for Hermione in The Golden Trio.

**INT - THE MINISTER'S OFFICE, MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

_Cornelius Fudge, Bartemius Crouch and Ludo Bagman are sat in a lavishly decorated office. They are all looking relaxed, drinking glasses of brandy._

_There is a knock at the door, and Dumbledore enters._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Minister - there is a problem. One that could become quite serious.

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
 _(rolling his eyes)_  
Then perhaps you should explain it to me, Albus.

_Waves his hand towards the glasses of brandy, however Dumbledore shakes his head._

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
So - what is this problem that has got your robes in a bunch?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
For the past year and a half, The Ministry, The Wizengamot and Hogwarts School have been trying to organise The Tri-Wizard Tournament.   
_(the others nod)_  
This has taken the combined resources of The Department of Sports and Games, The Department of Magical Co-Operation and any number of Ministry, Wizengamot and Hogwarts staff.

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
As well as myself, and Bagman here.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(nods)_  
And less than a month ago, we finally managed to achieve and agreement with Beauxbatons Academy from the south of France, and The Durmstrang Institute of Magic from Bulgaria.

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
 _(frowning slightly)_  
I am not sure including Durmstrang is a good idea.  
 _(the others turn and look at him in surprise)_  
They have a more.... direct approach to teaching their children to defend against The Dark Arts.

LUDO BAGMAN  
And there is the issue of their Headmaster.

_He looks over at Crouch, who nods_

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
I am not convinced of the wisdom of letting a convicted Death Eater into Hogwarts.  
 _(pauses, then looks at Dumbledore)_  
Or should I say a second Death Eater into Hogwarts.

_Dumbledore frowns._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Severus Snape is now more a Death Eater than I am!  
 _(he notices Bagman and Fudge smirk at him)_  
And no - I am not a Death Eater either!

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
Albus - relax. No one is suggesting you are a Death Eater. And I am sure the fact you are willing to vouch for your potions master is good enough for us.

_Bagman and Crouch both nod._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
I'm flattered.  
 _(pauses)_  
And you know the reason that we decided to ask Durmstrang to take part in the tournament.

LUDO BAGMAN  
Because we want to win - to show Hogwarts is the best magical school - so we picked the two schools with the worst reputations and the worst results to be our competition.

_Dumbledore stares at him for a moment._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
While I wouldn't have put it exactly like that, I have to concede that is essentially the case, yes.  
 _(pauses)_  
Ever since World War 1, the French magical community has shied away from war and confrontation - for obvious reasons, I admit - but that attitude has also decreased their desire for competition.

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
That explains their record in The Quidditch World Cup - they have never progressed past the regional qualifiers.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Indeed.  
 _(looks over at Crouch)_  
Meanwhile Durmstrang has become so obsessed with trying to show it isn't a Dark School that they are turning out the weakest students in the Northern Hemisphere - even including The New World.

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
Which I admit serves our purposes, but still - I am not exactly sanguine about Karkaroff being allowed into this school.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Well, Barty, this is your lucky day.

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
 _(turning in surprise)_  
What?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Less than an hour ago, I received an owl from Headmaster Karkaroff, saying that he is withdrawing his school from The Tri-Wizard Tournament.

LUDO BAGMAN  
Did he say why?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(pulling out a parchment from his robes)_  
"I regret to do this at such short notice, however I am writing to you to tell you that I, as Headmaster, am withdrawing Durmstrang Institute from The Tri-Wizard Tournament."  
 _(pauses)_  
"I have my reasons for this, but I want to make it clear that they definitely do not include the fact The Tournament is going to be used as a cover to bring The Dark Lord back from the dead so he can continue his crusade against the mudblood scum that have infected our society at its very roots, and that when that happens I want to be as far as way as possible."  
 _(pauses)_  
"In an unrelated note, I am stepping down as Headmaster and am moving to Tibet to farm yaks. Hope the tournament goes well. Take care, K"  
 _(lowers the letter)_  
So as you can see it isn't clear why he is doing this, however his declaration seems pretty emphatic.

_Bagman, Crouch and Fudge all stare at him for a moment, then Fudge waves his hand dismissively._

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
We'll just find another school.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Another school?  
 _(looks at Fudge sceptically)_  
Just like that?

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
Yes, Albus just like that.  
 _(looks over at Crouch)_  
Weren't you telling me about another school? That one in the south of Bedfordshire?

_Crouch suddenly turns pale as all of the colour drains out of his face. He stares at Fudge in disbelief and slight fear._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
No - you can't possibly include that school.

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
Why not? They sound perfect to take part in this. They will provide some competition, but Hogwarts will come out the winner.  
 _(pauses)_  
And if this school does win, at least we can stick it to those damn Frenchies!

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
But minister - you don't understand.....  
 _(shivers)_  
This school.... it's not like other magical schools.  
 _(shakes his head)_  
You can't do this, Minister - you just don't know what they are like.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(raising his eyebrows in surprise)_  
Barty - I have never heard you so passionate about anything. What is so wrong with school? Is it really that bad?

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
 _(shakes his head)_  
Whatever you are imagining, it is worse.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(pauses)_  
What is the name of this school?

xoxox

**EXT**

_The camera pans over a picturesque countryside scene. It takes in bushes, trees, wide open spaces and sheep gambolling in the nearest field._

SHEEP #1  
 _(holding five poker cards)_  
I'll see your three and raise you four.

_As the camera continues to pan, we see a huge Victorian building. There are a number of side buildings, some sheds and a large hangar at the end of one of the long drives._

_The camera begins to pull back, along the drive and back towards the main road._

_As it reaches it, a huge sign comes into view._

**ST TRINIAN'S SCHOOL FOR YOUNG LADIES.  
PLEASE DON'T TREAD ON THE GRASS.  
(IT MAKES IT HARDER TO SMOKE)**


	2. Act 1 - Here Come The Girls

_(opening credits)_

_(on screen text)_

  
**Gemini Studios** and **Home Of The Angel Productions**

present

**HARRY POTTER** and **HERMIONE GRANGER**

in

A _SammyWrae_ Film

**HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT**

Starring

RONALD WEASLEY,  
LAVENDER BROWN,  
GINNY WEASLEY,

with

Annabelle Fritton,  
Chelsea Parker,  
Taylor Smith,

and

Camilla Fritton,  
Albus Dumbledore,  
Olympe Maxime

featuring

Fleur Delacour,  
Cedric Diggory,  
Polly Riley,  
Tara and Tania Barton

and starring

_Kelly Jones_ and _Luna Lovegood_

** Based on **

_St Trinian's Cartoons_   
by   
**Ronald Searle**

_St Trinian's Movies_   
by   
**Piers Ashworth, Nick Moorcroft,  
Jamie Minoprio** and **Jonathan M. Stern**

and

_"Harry Potter and The Goblet Of Fire"_   
by   
**JK Rowling"**  


xoxox

**INT - ST TRINIAN'S DINING HALL**

_The dining room is laid out in a somewhat traditional manner. There are six tables that run the length of the hall, one for each of the first five years of students, and another for the upper and lower sixth forms._

_At the top of the dining room the staff table runs horizontally across the hall._

_The entire school is assembled, with every table more or less full. They are all dressed in variations of the school uniform - some conservative, some very revealing - and are eating dinner. The room is full of noisy conversation._

_At the staff table, Camilla Fritton sits at the centre of the staff table, with the rest of the staff flanking her._

_After a few moments, she stands up, and the entire room falls silent._

_Looking around, Camilla smiles._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Girls! My beautiful, lovely girls - I have news.  
 _(there is a murmur of anticipation through the room, but aside from that, no noise)_  
Today I received a message from The Ministry of Magic.  
 _(a ripple of surprise)_  
Yes - after two hundred years, it seems that collection of old fossils has finally decided to pay attention to us.  
 _(the students laugh)_  
As most of you know, Hogwarts School of Bitchcraft and Misery are playing host to The Tri-Wizard Tournament during the coming year.  
 _(pauses)_  
However it seems that within the last week, Durmstrang Institute sent The Ministry a letter, saying it has pulled out of The Tournament, leaving them one short.   
_(pauses)_  
While the letter does not give any reasons as to why Igor has withdrawn his school, I am sure it has nothing to with the visit that JJ and I paid to him a month ago, where we promised to upgrade the security and protection of his school if he would withdraw from The Tournament.  
 _(this is greeted by cheers and laughter)_  
Naturally, the great and powerful Albus Snumbledore doesn't want to have to cancel The Tournament, since he wants to use it to show that....  
 _(carefully modulates her voice until it is an exact match to Dumbledore in tone and inflection)_  
the most prestigious magical school in the world  
 _(returns to her own voice as the students laugh)_  
...is superior to all others, including our own little school.  
 _(a large chorus of boos and jeers greet this)_  
And since he is always trying to stack the deck, he has decided that our school should be the one to fill the gap.

_At this, almost all the students jump to their feet, bursting into applause and shouts of "yes"._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(smiles as they settle down again)_  
While I would like to think it is because he believes we will provide a proper challenge to Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, the truth is he has done this because be thinks are a bunch of helpless little girly-girls who don't know the right way to hold a wand.  
 _(She pauses, then a smile slowly crosses her lips)_  
Naturally I want you to show him just how wrong he is!

_The students all jump to their feet again, cheering, applauding, whistling and shouting._

_Camilla lets this go on for a few minutes, then raises her hand and gestures for them to settle down again._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Now - as you are no doubt aware, St Trinian's is the only school in Britain that accepts both magical and non-magical pupils. That teaches Latin, Chemistry, Art as well as Potions, Herbology and Charms.  
 _(smiles)_  
We do this to ensure all of our girls, whether magical or non-magical, receive a well-rounded, proper education that will set them on their way in life.

KELLY JONES  
 _(standing up and facing Camilla)_  
Miss Fritton - we already know this, so why are you telling us?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(sighs)_  
It's plot exposition, dear - it has to go somewhere.

_Kelly smiles, nods and sits down._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
However, even though you all take the same lessons, I am sorry to say that none of the non-magical students will be able to enter The Tournament.  
 _(pauses, then sighs)_  
In fact, they will not even be able to go to Hogwarts, because Hogwarts is not that muggle friendly.  
 _(she pauses as there is a series of boos)_  
Consequently, I have decided that we will take twenty one students to Hogwarts - the cream of our magical girls. And while only one of them will be able to take part, I expect the other twenty to give her their full support.

_Another burst of nods, cheers and "hear, hear"_

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Naturally, Snumbles will expect us to be our best behaviour - to show his school, and his Tournament - in the best possible light.  
 _(pauses, then smirks)_  
But we are St Trinian's - and we bow to no one.  
 _(the girls start cheering)_  
We are St Trinian's - and we do as we damn well please.  
 _(the cheering increases)_  
We are St Trinian's - the Defenders of Anarchy!  
 _(the cheering reaches an incredible volume)_  
WE LEAVE IN TEN DAYS!!

xoxox

**INT - HOGWARTS GREAT HALL**

_The hall is laid out much like the dining hall at St Trinian's, but with four tables running the length of the hall - one for each of the Houses._

_The staff table runs horizontally across the width of the hall, but on a raised platform._

_All the students are present - it is The Welcoming Feast held on the 1st of September - and the new first years have already been sorted into their Houses. There is a lot of noise and discussion in the room._

_Dumbledore is watching the feast with a satisfied smile. Sat next to him is Crouch._

_A few moments later, he stands up, and raises his hand for silence._

_The noise in the room dies down after a few moments, and he smiles._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
To our returning students, welcome back. And to our new students - welcome.  
 _(pauses)_   
You are now students at the most prestigious magical school in the world, and are embarking on a seven year journey full of endless wonder and amazement.  
 _(smiles)_  
Every year at Hogwarts is special, in one way or another, but this year is particularly special. This year, Hogwarts will be playing host to a most important and exciting event.  
 _(pauses, letting the tension build)_  
This year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be playing host to the legendary Tri-Wizard Tournament!

_He pauses to wait for the response, but aside from one or two Ravenclaw students looking interested, there isn't any._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
The Tri-Wizard Tournament is an historic tournament that brings together three schools of magic in a contest of skill, cunning and bravery.   
_(pauses)_  
But, to tell you more about this, I present Bartemius Crouch, from The Department of Magical Co-Operation.

_Dumbledore stands to one side, and Crouch walks forward._

xoxox

**INT - GRYFFINDOR TABLE, THE GREAT HALL**

_At the far end of the table, a group of five students are sat, watching as Crouch walks to the center of the raised platform._

_Four of the students have Gryffindor patches on their robes, while the fifth - a girl with dirty blonde hair and expressive eyes - wears a Ravenclaw patch._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Bartemius Crouch.... eugh.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looking at her curiously)_  
Luna?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(looks over at him)_  
He ran The Department of Magical Law Enforcement during the last Dark War.  
 _(pauses, then shivers)_  
Towards the end, when it got really bad, he authorised the use of all unforgivable curses, of torture during interrogation, of imprisonment without trial and of summary executions.  
 _(shakes her head)_  
A large number of people, including Daddy, believe he became worse than the people he was hunting, and that his witch-hunt - if you will pardon the phrase - put far more innocent people in prison than guilty ones.

LAVENDER BROWN  
And that's who they put in charge of Magical Co-Operation?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Welcome to The Ministry - where stupidity meets politics and stupidity wins.

_Harry and Lavender laugh, while Ron and Ginny Weasley both simply smile. Then all five look round as Crouch is talking._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
....of three tasks, each one of which will test the competitors to the limit of their skills and endurance.  
 _(slightly more serious)_  
There will be three champions chosen - one to represent each school. And while being chosen is an exceptional honour, I must warn you now - once you are chosen, you will be magically bound to compete.  
 _(glares around The Hall)_  
I would advise you to think long and hard as to whether you wish to compete or not, because once you are in, you can not back out.

RON WEASLEY  
I think I'm going to put my name in.

_Harry and Lavender look at him as if he is crazy, Ginny looks at him with admiration and Luna doesn't look at him at all._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH.  
Because of this, and the dangers of the tasks that the champions will face, it has been decided that no one who is not of age may enter....

_He is interrupted by a lot of booing, jeering and yells of "rubbish!"_

_He stands for a moment, then looks over at Dumbledore, who is slightly embarrassed._

_The Headmaster strides forward._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(bellowing)_  
SILENCE!!

_The students fall silent, although one or two still continue to mumble._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
 _(nodding)_  
Thank you, Albus.  
 _(turns back to the students)_  
As I was saying - no one who is not of age, that is eighteen or over, will be permitted to enter their name for selection.   
_(smiles)_  
The other two schools taking part will arrive at Hogwarts later this week. I expect you all to welcome them, and show them just what an exceptional school Hogwarts is.

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(sotto, so only the group around her can hear)_  
Lets not let Fred and George get involved then.

_Ron, Ginny and Harry laugh, while Luna grins._

_Lavender picks up her glass of pumpkin juice._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
The two schools that will be challenging Hogwarts for The Tri-Wizard Trophy are Beauxbatons Academy from France, and St Trinian's School For Young Ladies.

_Lavender spits out her pumpkin juice all over the table, and Harry, then has a coughing fit._

_Luna takes out her wand and vanishes the juice, while Harry hands Lavender a handful of napkins._

_She takes them, wipes her mouth, then looks at them apologetically._

LAVENDER BROWN  
Sorry about that - I was just.... surprised when Mr Crouch mentioned St Trinian's.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(smiling)_  
I would imagine.

LAVENDER BROWN  
You've heard of it as well?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Who hasn't?

_Harry, Ron and Ginny all raise their hands._

LAVENDER BROWN  
Before I found out I was a witch, my mother was thinking of sending me there. She went there, along with her mother and her aunt.

RON WEASLEY  
It's a muggle school?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
It's a mixed school - they teach magical and non-magical girls there.

RON WEASLEY  
Weird.

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(smiling)_  
It also has somewhat of a reputation.

HARRY POTTER  
Oh yes?

LAVENDER BROWN  
The girls are.... somewhat rowdy and rambunctious.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
To say the least.

LAVENDER BROWN  
But for all that, St Trinian's has a long history of producing young ladies who go on to very successful and eminent careers.

HARRY POTTER  
They sound like an interesting bunch.   
_(pauses)_  
What about Beauxbatons?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Another girls' school - one from the south of France. According to my mother, it prides itself on producing elegant young ladies.

RON WEASLEY  
 _(snorting in amusement)_  
So we're going to be up against two girls' schools?   
_(smiles)_  
And I thought it was going to be challenging.

_Luna, Lavender and Ginny all glare at him, while Harry rolls his eyes._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
.....in a week. Thank you.

_He sits down, and Dumbledore walks over to take his place._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Thank you, Bartemius.  
 _(looks around at the students)_  
There are a few more announcements, but I will save them for breakfast tomorrow.  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
Prefects, please escort your students to your common rooms. Good night, and sleep well.

xoxox

**INT - OUTSIDE THE GREAT HALL, HOGWARTS**

_Luna, Harry and Lavender are stood at the doors._

HARRY POTTER  
See you at breakfast tomorrow?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Assuming that the prefects don't insist on me returning to my House table, it would be a pleasure.

_She gives a polite bow, then turns and follows the stream of Ravenclaw students down the hall._

_Harry turns to Lavender, and holds out his arm._

HARRY POTTER  
My lady?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(taking his arm)_  
My lord.

_Together they walk off after the rest of the Gryffindors._

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS SCHOOL GROUNDS**

_The entire school is arrayed on the open grass area before the castle. They are mostly stood in groups of five or six, generally divided by House._

_The staff, except for Minerva McGonagall and Dumbledore, are line up behind the students._

_The Head and Deputy Head are stood in front of the students, staring out towards the main gates._

RON WEASLEY  
 _(Slightly whiny)_  
How long are we going to have to stand out here?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(rolling his eyes)_  
We've been here five minutes, Ron.

RON WEASLEY  
We're nearly missing tea!

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(smiles)_  
Of course - keeping a Weasley from their dinner. Does Dumbledore know what he is risking?

GINNY WEASLEY  
 _(fake pout)_  
Hey - not every Weasley is a mindless eating machine!

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(grins)_  
So that wasn't you who devoured an entire plate of sausages this morning?

GINNY WEASLEY  
 _(blushing)_  
I always eat a lot before Magical Creatures with Hagrid - you never know when you're going to have to flee for your life!

_Harry, Luna, Lavender and Ron all laugh._

HARRY POTTER  
So, Lavender, Luna - what else do you know about St Trinian's? 

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Why do you want to know?

HARRY POTTER  
Because otherwise the next three or four minutes will be us standing here, which will be very boring for the people reading this.

LUNA POTTER  
 _(shrugs)_  
Fair enough.  
 _(glances at Lavender)_  
Want to go first?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(nods)_  
Well - from what my mother, and my great-aunt, tell me the school has a very, very liberal attitude to teaching. They tend to let the girls pick their own classes, and how they want the classes taught.

RON WEASLEY  
Wow.

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(smiles)_  
And the extra-curricular activities are equally.... interesting. Lessons in espionage, spying, explosives management.....

GINNY WEASLEY  
They teach them to be criminals?

LAVENDER BROWN  
I wouldn't exactly put it like that.

HARRY POTTER  
How would you put it?

LAVENDER BROWN  
That they teach the girls that they can do anything they put their mind to.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
That they can do any job they want, and do it well.

LAVENDER BROWN  
That they are the equal of every man out there, and that they answer to no one.

HARRY POTTER  
Sounds like an interesting school.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(smiles)_  
To say the least

RON WEASLEY  
 _(glancing at Lavender)_  
So why were you so surprised they'd be coming here?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Mostly it comes down to two reasons.  
 _(holds her index finger up)_  
The Ministry tends to ignore St Trinian's as much as it can - it doesn't like the fact it is a mixed school.

RON WEASLEY  
So why don't they stop it?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
St Trinian's has been around for two centuries, and a lot of their graduates and alumni are now in positions of power and influence. If The Ministry tried to move against the school, there would be chaos, if not open warfare.

HARRY POTTER  
They are THAT powerful?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
If the girls and women of St Trinian's decided to take over the country, no one else would stand a chance.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Cool.

LAVENDER BROWN  
So the fact The Ministry deigned to speak to them at all is quite surprising.  
 _(pauses)_  
And as I said before - the second reason is that the students are not exactly known for playing by the rules of general society.  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
Or by any rules at all. They tend to make their own rules, then change them if they get in the way.

HARRY POTTER  
So when they are put into a Tournament with well structured rules and regulations?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(grins)_  
There will be chaos.

_Harry gazes at her for a moment, then grins._

HARRY POTTER  
This is going to be fun!

_Suddenly there is a noise from overhead, and all five students look up to see two giant carriages, each being pulled by six large, winged horses, fly over the students._

_As they continue to watch, the carriages turn round in a large banking curve, then fly back over them and come into land a little distance from the gathered group._

_After a minute or so, the doors to the first carriage opens and a very, very tall woman emerges from it._

GINNY WEASLEY  
Blow me - she's huge!

_The rather tall woman walks over to where Dumbledore and McGonagall are stood, and gives a polite nod._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Olympe - a pleasure as always.

OLYMPE MAXIME  
Albus - it is a joy to be back with you again. 

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
You remember my deputy, Minerva McGonagall?

OLYMPE MAXIME  
Minerva - it is good to see you again.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
 _(nodding politely)_  
Olympe.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
We have prepared quarters for you and your students, Olympe, and as soon as the other school arrives, I will escort you there.

OLYMPE MAXIME  
Thank you, Albus.   
_(looks around)_  
Do you know when that might be?

_As she finishes, the air is filled with the sound of the gates opening. They are large gates, and take around three minutes to become completely open._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
I believe that will be them now.

_Everyone turns to watch the gates, but for a few moments, nothing happens._

_Then a small, blue minibus drives through the gates, and along the path towards the waiting crowd._

RON WEASLEY  
What the hell is that?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(looking over at him in surprise)_  
That's a minibus.

RON WEASLEY  
A binimus?

HARRY POTTER  
Minibus.  
 _(pauses)_  
Imagine The Night Bus, but smaller.

RON WEASLEY  
Muggles have buses?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(rolls her eyes, then looks at Harry)_  
Seriously - we need to teach him about the real world.

HARRY POTTER  
I've tried, but imagine trying to explain a microwave to him.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Is that when you do a little wave?

_Luna snorts in amusement, while Harry and Lavender roll their eyes._

_The minibus turns and drives down towards the crowd of students. It stops a few meters away._

HARRY POTTER  
So what happens now?

_The door to the minibus opens, and an older woman, wearing a floral dress and a large sun hat, steps out and down onto the grass._

_She looks around at the array of students, then - when she catches sight of Dumbledore - she strides over._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Albus Dumbledore!

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(nods politely)_  
Miss Fritton - welcome to Hogwarts.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Thank you, Headmaster - it is a pleasure to be invited here to your.... school.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(turning to the Beauxbatons' Headmistress)_  
May I introduce Madame Olympe Maxime?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(Bounding over and hugging her)_  
Maxi! It's been too long.

OLYMPE MAXIME  
 _(hugging her warmly)_  
Cally! I did not know you were taking part in this! 

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(extracting herself from the hug)_  
Last minute decision - it seems Iggie decided he didn't want to take part, and we were the next best option.

OLYMPE MAXIME  
 _(smiling brightly)_  
I think this year has just got a lot more interesting.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
I certainly intend to make it so. How is Galadriel doing?

OLYMPE MAXIME  
She is one of the best Quidditch teachers we have - all the students love her, and she has made many friends in the staff. 

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Excellent! Send her my regards when you next see her.

OLYMPE MAXIME  
Of course I will - but do you not write to her yourself?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
I do when I can, but you know how busy things can get.

_They both realise Dumbledore and McGonagall are staring at them. Camilla smiles._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Sorry, Professor - but you know how it is when you meet up with old friends.  
 _(looks over at the array of Hogwarts students)_  
Maxi? Your girls aren't here?

OLYMPE MAXIME  
They are waiting in the carriages.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Ah! Then, if you will permit me, I will introduce mine before you introduce yours.   
_(smiles, then whispers conspiratorially)_  
Once they get a look at your two star pupils, I don;t think they will notice anyone else.

_Olympe laughs, then nods._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(turning back to the minibus)_  
Girls! Front and centre!

_The door swings open, and - one by one - twenty one immaculately dressed girls of various ages step down from the door, walk along in front of the minibus and form three lines of seven._

_Every uniform is identical, pressed and clean. Every girl is smiling, with her arms down by her side. They all stare straight ahead._

_Once all twenty one are lined up, Camilla smiles and turns to Olympe and Dumbledore._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
The top twenty one magical students in my school.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
You realise that only those of age can take part?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
I am aware of the rules, Albus.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Then why have you brought so many younger students?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(sarcastic, as if it is obvious)_  
To support whomever is picked as a champion, of course.

OLYMPE MAXIME  
A wise idea - it is a pity I did not think to do that.

_Turns and claps her hands. A moment later, the doors to both her carriages open and a stream of girls come out._

_All of them look to be the same age, around eighteen, and all wearing the same light blue uniform._

_They all walk out of the carriages and line up in two groups of seven._

_Then two more girls come out - one around the same age as the others, and one who is around ten years younger._

_As these girls reach the front of the lines, nearly every male student in the Hogwarts group - and a few of the female students in both the Hogwarts and St Trinian's group - stare at the older of the two with undisguised attraction._

_Olympe smiles at her students, then turns back to Dumbledore._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(raising his voice)_  
May I welcome you all to Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy the coming year, and that those two of you who are chosen to take part in The Tournament will have an exciting and amazing time.  
 _(pauses)_  
And now, if you will follow the Hogwarts students back inside, our head students will show you to the quarters you will be staying in.  
 _(smiles)_  
And after that, you are all invited to a feast to celebrate your arrival at the school.  
 _(turns to his students)_  
Hogwarts students - return to your common rooms. The feast will start at 7pm.  
 _(claps his hands)_  
Dismissed!

_The Hogwarts students start to file inside, although Luna tags behind a little, staring across at the St Trinian's girls, and at one in particular - an older looking girl with bushy brown hair and a slightly amused smile._

_After the Hogwarts students have vanished, a boy - Cedric Diggory - and a girl - Eloise Burrows - walk over to where the other two schools are waiting._

ELOISE BURROWS  
Good afternoon. My name is Eloise Burrows, and I am the Hogwarts Head Girl.  
 _(smiles at the Beauxbatons' girls)_  
I will be escorting you to your quarters.

_The oldest of the Beauxbatons' girls - the one who attracted all the attention before - gives her an amused smile._

GIRL #1  
My name is Fleur Delacour, and this is my sister Gabrielle.  
 _(puts her arm around the youngest of the girls)_  
May I ask - how did you decide who got the honour of escorting us?

_Eloise blushes, while Cedric doesn't meet her gaze_

ELOISE BURROWS  
It was thought having someone whose brain wouldn't turn to mush would be the best choice.

_Fleur laughs, then nods_

FLEUR DELACOUR  
Very well then, Eloise Burrows, I am at your disposal.

ELOISE BURROWS  
 _(nods at Cedric, then turns back to Fleur)_  
Then please - follow me.

_She leads the Beauxbatons' girls off. Cedric watches them go, then turns back to the lines of St Trinian's girls._

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
My name is Cedric Diggory, Hogwarts' Head Boy. 

KELLY JONES  
 _(nods politely)_  
Kelly Jones, Head Girl of St Trinian's School for Young Ladies.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Very nice to meet you. Now, if you'd like to follow me....

_He takes a step back, then turns towards the castle. Kelly nods to the rest of her students, and - breaking in to seven lines of three - they follow Cedric in a very precise and exact formation._

xoxox

**INT - HOGWARTS**

_Luna is watching from the one of the windows, staring at the group in surprise._

xoxox

**INT - WEST WING, HOGWARTS**

_Cedric comes to a halt at the end of a long corridor. Turning, he finds the St Trinian's students lined up in front of him._

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
This is the west wing. It's completely empty, and contains ten rooms that have been refitted with four beds in each room. There is also a small kitchen and dining area, although you are welcome to take your meals in The Great Hall with the rest of the school.   
_(pauses)_  
Finally there are two common rooms that you can use for any purpose you want. 

KELLY JONES  
Thank you.   
_(pauses)_  
Are there shower and bathroom facilities?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(smacking his head with his open palm)_  
Of course - sorry. There are two communal shower rooms, with six stalls in each, and two private shower rooms. In addition each of the bedrooms has a bathroom attached.

KELLY JONES  
That's very impressive - thank you. 

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
You are most welcome, but most of the work was done by Rebeus Hagrid - our Magical Creatures Professor - and Filius Flitwick, Charms Teacher.

KELLY JONES  
Then I will make sure to thank them as well. 

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
I am sure they will appreciate that.  
 _(pauses)_  
Your Headmistress will be along shortly, after she has finished her meeting with Professors Dumbledore and Maxime, and.....  
 _(glances at his watch)_  
....the feast will start in around half an hour, if you would like to freshen up. 

KELLY JONES  
 _(faking annoyance)_  
Are you saying we smell, Mister Diggory?

_Cedric blushes, but doesn't look away from her gaze._

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Not at all, Miss Jones.  
 _(pauses, as if contemplating saying something, then continues)_  
Is there anything else you need?

KELLY JONES  
No, thank you - I believe we have everything we require.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(bows politely)_  
Then I will take my leave of you.

_Gazes at her, as if contemplating something, then turns and walks away, turning out of sight. Kelly stares after him, then turns when another girl pokes her in the ribs._

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
 _(smirking in amusement)_  
See something you like, Kel?

_Kelly blushes, but turns to face the rest of the students._

KELLY JONES  
Okay - listen up. Headmistress Fritton will have her own room. Annabelle with share with me.  
 _(pauses)_  
If our plan comes off, I think we can all agree that Hermione should have her own room.

_Looks over at the older girl with bushy brown hair, who smiles, then nods._

KELLY JONES  
The rest of you can figure out what rooms you want and who you're sharing with.  
 _(pauses, then raises her voice)_  
And I mean sort it out yourselves - I don't want you coming to me telling tales. Understood?

_The rest of the students all nod._

KELLY JONES  
Good. Now I'm going for a bath before the feast, and I don't want to be disturbed.

_She walks down the corridor, stops at the first door and pushes it open. Going inside, she closes it behind her._

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
 _(looks at the other students)_  
You heard Kelly - now MOVE!

_There is a huge burst of activity and inside five minutes, the corridor is empty, except for Annabelle._

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
 _(smiling brightly)_  
That's more like it.

_She saunters down the corridor, and goes in to the room Kelly went into a few moments before._

xoxox

**INT - HOGWARTS ENTRANCE HALL**

_Harry, Luna and Lavender are walking towards The Great Hall, with Ron and Ginny following them a little way behind._

HARRY POTTER  
You know - from the way you were talking about St Trinian's earlier, I was kind of expecting a bunch of hooligans and yobs.

LAVENDER BROWN  
I have to admit - so was I. From the stories my mother and grandma told me.....  
 _(trails off, then shrugs)_  
Maybe there's been a revolution and they are now well behaved young ladies?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Stranger things have happened.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looking at her thoughtfully)_  
You don't sound convinced?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
There's just something about them - as if all this is an act, and we have yet to see the real them.

LAVENDER BROWN  
So you think any minute now they'll rip off their faces and what - reveal they are aliens?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(grins)_  
That would make The Tournament, and the year, way more interesting. 

HARRY POTTER  
 _(glancing into The Hall)_  
Looks like most of the school is sat down already. But no sign of the other two.

LAVENDER BROWN  
I think they're going to make an entrance. 

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
What makes you think that?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Because the rumours are true, and I am the last of a long line of seers! All bow before me!

_With a laugh, Harry, Luna and Lavender enter The Great Hall, with Ron and Ginny close behind._

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_Dumbledore is stood up in his place behind the staff table, watching as the students settle down. Another table has been added to the far left of The Hall._

_When the four house tables are occupied, he claps his hands together, and The Hall falls silent._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Good evening everybody. Tonight we welcome two more schools to our happy home - the schools that will provide one champion each to compete in The Tri-Wizard Tournament!  
 _(he pauses for the slight round of applause that ripples through The Hall)_  
So first, may I present, from France, the young ladies of The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!

_The doors to The Hall open, and the students from Beauxbatons, lead by Fleur and Gabrielle, walk in in four groups of three._

_They walk up the centre aisle, stopping every so often to produce conjured butterflies that fly around The Hall._

_When they reach the top of The Hall, they spread out in a line, with Gabrielle in the centre, and bow deeply, then point down The Hall to where Madame Maxime is walking up the aisle to take her place behind the staff table._

_After Olympe passes them, they walk over to the top of the table that has been prepared for them, and daintily sit down._

_During all this, Ron is staring, goggle-eyed and rapt, while Harry, Luna, Lavender and Ginny all smirk at him._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
And now, from the south of England, the ladies of St Trinian's School!

_From outside The Hall, music starts up. A moment later, the doors open again and Kelly leads in two columns of ten students each, arranged by age._

_They walk up the centre aisle slowly and reverently, singing as they go. First, they all sing the same tune._

Make us worthy, make us proud  
Teach us not to be too loud.  
We'll try and fit in with the crowd.   
For we are St Trinian's.  
 _(the group breaks in to two part harmony)_  
Make us pleasant, make us good,  
Teach us how to not be rude,  
We know quite well how we are viewed  
But we are St Trinian's  
 _(the harmony splits again so it is now in four parts)_  
Make us pleasant, make us sweet,  
Teach us to accept defeat,  
To be polite to all we meet  
For we are St Trinian's.

_As they teach the top, they turn and fan out, until they form a single line with Kelly in the middle. They bow low as Camilla walks up the central aisle._

_After she has taken her place behind the staff table, they walk back down the length of the hall to sit at the bottom end of the spare table._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looking at Luna)_  
Still sure they are pretending?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(grins)_  
More than ever.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Thank you to the girls of St Trinian's and Beauxbatons. Mr Crouch will be arriving soon to explain the procedure for choosing each school's champion, but in the meantime, let the feast BEGIN!

_He claps his hands again, and suddenly the tables are full of food._

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_The feast is almost over, with people finishing up their puddings._

_Crouch walks up the center aisle and, as Dumbledore walks round to join him, stands in front of the staff table._

_The St Trinian's students follow his progress - one of them in particular - an older looking girl with bushy brown hair._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Him? Seriously? He's the one in charge?

_Two first years - twins - look up at Crouch, then turn back to Hermione._

TARA BARTON  
What's wrong with him, B?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Bartemius William Crouch - former Head of The DMLE.  
 _(her lip curls in disgust)_  
He was in charge of The Auror Corps during the first war against Voldemort, and he used that power to conduct one of the most brutal and vicious witch-hunts this country has ever seen.  
 _(shakes her head)_  
He isn't fit to run a tip, let alone a Ministry Department.

TANIA BARTON  
Do we need to keep an eye on him, B?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(glances over at Kelly, who gives a subtle nod)_  
Try not to make it too obvious, girls - don't want him getting suspicious. 

TARA BARTON  
He will never see it coming.

_While they have been talking, four porters have brought a large wooden box onto the platform and placed it in front of the staff tables._

_Dumbledore and Crouch are stood in front of the box._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Now that you have all enjoyed your dinner, Mr Crouch, from The Department of Magical Co-Operation, is here to explain the rules of The Tournament and how each Champion will be chosen.

_He stands to one side and Crouch walks forward._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
Good evening. As Professor Dumbledore said, my name is Bartemius Crouch, and I have been put in general charge of The Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
 _(pauses)_  
The selection process will be carried out over the next month. Each school will have the chance to submit as many names as they wish, however only one will be chosen.  
 _(smiles)_  
To ensure absolute fairness, the selection of The Champion for each school will not be conducted by any one person, or by any group.   
_(turns to the box)_  
Instead, the names will be submitted to a most ancient and magical artefact, The Goblet of Fire!

_The box vanishes in a burst of light blue flame, revealing a burning chalice within._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
Once the selection period is over, The Goblet will chose the most worthy name submitted from each school, and that person will be that school's Champion. And that person will have a chance to win ever lasting fame and glory!  
 _(voice turns serious)_  
As I have said to each of your schools - if you are selected, there is no backing out. So you must be sure if you are going to put your name into The Goblet of Fire, for it is a binding contract to say you will take part.  
 _(pauses, then smiles again)_  
To prevent any under-age students from submitting their names, an age-line ward will be erected around The Goblet - no one who is under-age will be permitted to cross that line and enter their name.  
 _(there are a few rebellious mutters, but The Hall mostly stays silent)_  
Once the selection has been made, and The Champions are named, they will face three tasks. Each task will test the very limits of their skill, cunning, endurance and abilities.   
_(smiles)_  
The first task will take place in the second week in November, with the second and third tasks following in the new year.  
 _(pauses)_  
Further details of the tasks will be given as we get nearer to the time, but for now, I will simply say that this will be an exciting year full of adventure and drama - one that will not soon be forgotten!

_He takes a step back, and Dumbledore walks forward again._

xoxox

**INT - GRYFFINDOR TABLE**

_Dumbledore is talking in the background, but the group are mostly ignoring him._

HARRY POTTER  
Well Ron, looks like you won't get to take part after all.

RON WEASLEY  
 _(frowning)_  
There's always away round a ward - you just have to know the right way.

LAVENDER BROWN  
You are still going to enter?

RON WEASLEY  
Of course! You heard Mr Crouch - a chance to win eternal fame and glory! Who wouldn't want that?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(interrupting suddenly)_  
Who was the last winner of The Tournament?

RON WEASLEY  
 _(looking at her in confusion)_  
What?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(slower)_  
What was the name of the last winner of The Tournament?

RON WEASLEY  
 _(blinks, then shrugs)_  
I don't know.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(smiling)_  
Can you name any previous winners?

RON WEASLEY  
 _(shrugs)_  
What does it matter?

HARRY POTTER  
Because if winning The Tournament brings you eternal fame and glory, you would think that someone would know one of the previous winners.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(off screen, from behind them)_  
Amelia D'Mancer Damson

_They all turn to find Hermione standing with a slight smile on her face._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Miss Damson won The Tournament in 1785, after completing the final task faster than any of the other two Champions.  
 _(pauses)_  
She graduated Hogwarts later that year - top of her class - and then went on, with three other witches from her year, found a new and - some might say alternative - school that would teach not only magic to young ladies but also the subjects and lessons they would need to truly make their way in the world.

_The group stare at her for a while, then Luna smiles._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
But aside from one of your Founders, have you heard of any other Champions?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(shakes her head)_  
Not a single one.   
_(looks over at Ron)_  
Which does beg the question of just how long ever lasting fame and glory actually lasts.

RON WEASLEY  
 _(stares at her, then shrugs)_  
Who cares if people don't remember me in two hundred years? I will be famous now - that's all that matters.

_Hermione stares at him for a moment, then shrugs_

HERMIONE GRANGER  
It is, of course, up to you.  
 _(looks down at Luna)_  
Miss....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Luna - Luna Lovegood.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(waggles her eyebrows)_  
A name that bodes well for your future husband, no doubt.  
 _(grins as Luna blushes bright red)_  
I was wondering if you could help me.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
If it is within my power.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles)_  
Back home, I tend to go out for a walk before bed. It helps me relax and lets me sort out the day's events.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I used to do the same thing, but two years ago I got petrified by a giant basilisk, and last year I nearly got my soul sucked out by dementors, so I kind of stopped.  
 _(Hermione stares at her incredulously)_  
But if you would like me to accompany you, then I am sure that together we would probably be safe.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Are you sure? I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
What's life without a little risk?   
_(Hermione smiles, and Luna gets to her feet. She looks at the others)_  
I will see you for breakfast tomorrow.

HARRY POTTER  
Good night.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(nodding)_  
Good night.  
 _(turns to Hermione)_  
I find the path down by the lake usually relaxes me at this time of night.

_She and Hermione walk out of The Hall, leaving the others staring behind them._

_After a moment, Harry stands up._

HARRY POTTER  
Well - I'm going back to the common room. Anyone want to join me?

xoxox

**INT - DEPARTMENT OF DANGEROUS CREATURES**

_A clerk is at behind the reception desk in the department, looking through a number of papers._

_He looks up as Ludo Bagman enters._

CLERK  
 _(jumping to his feet)_  
Mr Bagman! How may I be of assistance?

LUDO BAGMAN  
 _(smiling genially)_  
I just wanted to check that the import permits for the dragons were being processed in due time. 

CLERK  
 _(glancing down through the papers on his desk)_  
Yes - yes. They are all in.....  
 _(trails off, then looks up)_  
Four? There are permits for four dragons?

LUDO BAGMAN  
Yes, that's right - four.

CLERK  
They are for use in The Tri-Wizard Tournament?

LUDO BAGMAN  
Of course.

CLERK  
In which there are three champions?

LUDO BAGMAN  
Yes - that's why it is called.....  
 _(trails off, frowning)_  
The Tri-Wizard Tournament.

CLERK  
You see my confusion.

LUDO BAGMAN  
 _(frowns, then his face brightens)_  
Wait a moment! I believe I have something that will explain it.  
 _(he feels around in his robes for a moment, then pulls out a parchment)_  
I have a note from Mr Crouch.

_He hands the parchment to the clerk, who takes it and scans it._

CLERK  
"We require import permits for four dragons for The First Task because we want to ensure we have one spare, just in case something goes wrong. The reason for the extra dragon is certainly not because there is a plot afoot to enter a fourth Champion into the Tournament and make him compete in all three tasks to knacker him out so that he can not possibly defeat The Dark Lord when he rises again next summer"  
 _(pauses, then looks up at Bagman)_  
That seems to be in order, Mr Bagman - thank you.  
 _(he looks down at the permit again)_  
The dragons will arrive from Romania on the 30th of October, and be transported to Hogwarts two days later.

LUDO BAGMAN  
Thank you very much, my good man. I shall report back immediately.

_Turns and leaves the reception area, while the clerk sits back down and continues working through the parchments on his desk._

xoxox

**INT - HOGWARTS ENTRANCE HALL**

_Harry, Lavender, Ron, Ginny and Luna walk through the entrance hall towards an ante-chamber where The Goblet Of Fire now rests._

_As they enter, they see a group of students stood to one side, watching as both Cedric and Eloise start to walk up to The Goblet._

_On the floor, a glowing circle of mist surrounds The Goblet._

LAVENDER BROWN  
That's an age ward?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Conjured by Professor Dumbledore himself.  
 _(looks over at her brother)_  
Still think you can do it?

RON WEASLEY  
 _(boldly, full of bravado)_  
Just watch me.  
 _(pauses)_  
But I will wait for Diggory and Burrows to put their names in first - don't want to steal their glory after all.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Heaven forfend!

_The five students watch as Cedric walks up to the pulsing circle, then steps across it._

_When nothing happens, he pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket and drops it into The Goblet._

_Almost at once, The Goblet pulses and shoots green sparks out of its top._

_Cedric watches for a moment, then bounds out of the circle to great applause._

_Eloise repeats the performance, with the same result, and also comes out of the circle to great cheers and applause._

RON WEASLEY  
Ready?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grinning)_  
Go for it!

_Ron strides boldly up to the line, then steps over it._

_He waits for a moment, then - when nothing happens - he turns around raising his arms in success._

GINNY WEASLEY  
Well bugger me - he did it.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(holds up her hand)_  
Wait for it...

_Ron turns back, draws a piece of paper from his pocket and throws it into The Goblet._

_For a moment, nothing happens, then The Goblet shoots out red sparks, along with the piece of paper with Ron's name on._

_A second after that, Ron is forcefully ejected from the circle - he is sent shooting down the chamber, falling in a heap in front of Fleur and some other Beauxbatons' students who are just entering._

_Picking himself up, he realises Fleur is staring at him with some amusement and mild distaste, and he turns and runs out of the room._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(trying not to smirk, and failing miserably)_  
That went well.

_Harry, Lavender and Ginny all burst out laughing, as do a number of other students in the room._

xoxox

**INT - HOGWARTS ENTRANCE HALL**

_Kelly, Hermione, Annabelle, Taylor and Chelsea - still dressed in pristine matching uniforms - march down the corridor together, followed by the rest of the St Trinian's students._

xoxox

**INT - GOBLET ANTE-CHAMBER**

_Fleur has just finished putting her name in The Goblet - the smoke from the green sparks still hangs in the air - and she has walked out of the circle. Three more Beauxbatons' girls enter, then they stand to one side as Kelly and the others walk in._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Kel - I believe you should have the honour of going first?

_Kelly nods, then strides forward, crosses the circle, throws a piece of paper into The Goblet and walks back out of the circle without waiting for the green sparks._

LAVENDER BROWN  
She's got some style - I'll give her that.

_One by one, Annabelle, Taylor and Chelsea follow suit, and in each case more green sparks are fired out of The Goblet._

_When Chelsea has returned to the rest of her group, Kelly looks at Hermione._

KELLY JONES  
Go on, B - your turn.

_Hermione smiles, and - as Chelsea, Annabelle and Taylor line up in front of Kelly - Hermione walks through the circle, pulls out a piece of paper, and tosses it into The Goblet._

_Turning, she smiles as the green sparks explode behind her, then she walks back to rejoin her group, nodding to Luna on the way._

HARRY POTTER  
So that's it? Why is it left open for four weeks if everyone enters on the first day?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Maybe some people are too shy to do it in the public gaze.

LAVENDER BROWN  
That's true - if I'd entered, and not been deemed worthy to be picked - I wouldn't want anyone to know.

GINNY WEASLEY  
 _(smirking)_  
Pity Ron didn't think of that.

xoxox

**INT - HOGWARTS ENTRANCE HALL**

_Harry, Lavender and Luna are walking back in through the main doors when they see Fred and George walking into the ante-chamber._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Ginny did say they were determined to enter. 

HARRY POTTER  
Want to go and see if they can do it?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Why not?

_They change course and creep up to the doors._

xoxox

**INT - GOBLET ANTE-CHAMBER**

_Fred and George walk up to the age-line, then look at each other._

FRED WEASLEY  
Well, brother of mine, shall we?

GEORGE WEASLEY  
We shall, brother of mine.

_They both take two steps back, then, in unison, withdraw a piece of paper from their pockets._

xoxox

**INT - HOGWARTS ENTRANCE HALL**

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(whispering)_  
So what do you think their plan is?

_As they watch, the twins drop the papers on the ground._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(whispering)_  
I wasn't expecting that.

_The twins withdraw their wands._

FRED WEASLEY  
GEORGE WEASLEY  
 _(in unison)_  
Wingardium Leviosa!

_The pieces of paper rise into the air, and slowly float across the circle surrounding The Goblet._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(whispering, smiling)_  
That's..... inspired.  
 _(looking at the other two, and whispering)_  
They aren't crossing the line to enter their names, so maybe The Goblet won't.....

_The Goblet spews out a stream of red sparks. The two pieces of paper are ejected and land of the floor, burning._

_Fred and George glance at each other, then they are both knocked over backwards, falling on their bums._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Pity - I really thought that might work.

HARRY POTTER  
What about a paper plane?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Doing it without magic?  
 _(shrugs)_  
It's possible, but.....  
 _(gestures to where Fred and George are picking themselves up)_  
.....do you really want to try it?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
Good point.

_They look over as Fred and George come out of the door to the ante-chamber, then come to a halt._

FRED WEASLEY  
I suppose you're wondering what we were doing in there.

GEORGE WEASLEY  
Because we have a very good explanation.

FRED WEASLEY  
An exciting and dramatic story that will amaze and astound you.

GEORGE WEASLEY  
One that will live in song and story throughout the ages.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(flat)_  
You tried levitating your names in to The Goblet, then got spanked for your trouble.

_Fred and George exchange glances, then grin sheepishly._

GEORGE WEASLEY  
Don't tell Ron, okay?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
LAVENDER BROWN  
HARRY POTTER  
 _(all nodding, in unison)_  
Okay.

FRED WEASLEY  
Thank you.  
 _(gives a low bow)_  
We owe you.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
And we will collect.

_Fred and George stare at her for a moment, then they both bound off up the stairs._

_The three friends glance in at The Goblet._

LAVENDER BROWN  
Want to give your plan a try?

_Harry looks at The Goblet thoughtfully, then shakes his head._

HARRY POTTER  
I'm already The Boy Who Lived - tm - what do I need eternal fame and glory for?

xoxox

**INT - HOGWARTS GREAT HALL**

_All three schools are assembled in The Great Hall. The tables have been pushed to one side, and students are sat in rows along the side._

_Dumbledore, and the rest of the staff - including Olympe and Camilla - are stood at the top of The Hall. The Goblet Of Fire stands in the middle of the raised platform._

_The Hogwarts students are all the way down the right, and half way along the left as well. The rest of the left side is filled up with Beauxbatons' and St Trinian's students._

_At the top of The Hall, Crouch, Bagman and Fudge are talking to Dumbledore._

_Further down The Hall, Harry and Lavender are sat talking._

HARRY POTTER  
Lav?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(raising her eyebrows in amusement)_  
Are you obsessed with toilets, Mr Potter?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(genuinely confused)_  
What?

LAVENDER BROWN  
You refer to Luna as Lu, and now you are referring to me as Lav - I sense a pattern developing.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles, slightly pink)_  
Ooops.  
 _(pauses)_  
Andy?

LAVENDER BROWN  
A boys name?

HARRY POTTER  
What if I spell it with an "i"?

_Lavender looks at him thoughtfully, then smiles_

LAVENDER BROWN  
I can live with that.  
 _(pauses, then smirks)_  
It's better than Brownie.

_Harry smirks_

LAVENDER BROWN  
You were saying?

HARRY POTTER  
What?  
 _(pauses)_  
Oh yes - do you have any sense of impending, encroaching doom that is going to destroy all of us?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(stares at him for a moment, then shakes her head)_  
No, not really.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shrugs)_  
Okay - just thought I'd ask.

_They both look round as Dumbledore strides forward._

_The Headmaster raises his hand for silence, and everybody quietens down._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Well - the time is upon us. For the last month, students from all three schools have been submitting their names to take part in The Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
 _(gestures to The Goblet)_  
The Goblet has been accepting most of these names...  
 _(looks down The Hall to where Ron, Fred and George are at with Ginny, Harry, Luna and Lavender)_  
....and rejecting some others. But now the time has come - time for The Goblet to make its suggestions.

_He turns and looks at The Goblet, and after a few moments, it starts to smoke, releasing red, blue and green smoke._

_As the entire Hall watches in silence, the smoke continues to curl and billow, then suddenly, a burst of white light shoots up to the ceiling and a piece of paper flutters out._

_Dumbledore reaches out and catches it, then unfolds it._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
The Champion for Beauxbatons' Academy of Magic is...... FLEUR DELACOUR!

_The entire Beauxbatons' group jumps to their feet, cheering and applauding. A moment later, Fleur stands up, kissed her sister on the forehead, then walks up to where Dumbledore is standing._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Congratulations, my dear.  
 _(He turns and points to the trophy room)_  
If you would like to wait in there, the other Champions will join you shortly.

FLEUR DELACOUR  
 _(nods and smiles)_  
Thank you, Headmaster.

_She walks past him, while Dumbledore turns back to face The Goblet._

_After a few moments, another burst of white light comes out, followed by another piece of paper._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
The champion for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy is..... CEDRIC DIGGORY!

_Almost the entire Hall jumps up and starts cheering and applauding. Cedric walks out of a group of Hufflepuffs and up to Dumbledore who shakes his hand._

_While Cedric walks past him towards the trophy room, Dumbledore looks back for a third time to The Goblet._

_After a slightly longer wait, another piece of paper is shot out, accompanied by a burst of white light._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
The Champion for St Trinian's School for Young Ladies is..... HERMIONE GRANGER!

_Camilla applauds wildly, as do the other twenty students from St Trinian's and Luna._

_Hermione stands, then bounds up to the front. She shakes Dumbledore's hand - surprising him slightly - then skips off to the trophy room._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
So now we have our three champions! The three students who will....

_He trails off as he realises no one is paying attention to him - instead, every single person is staring at The Goblet Of Fire as it continues to emit red, blue and green smoke._

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
Albus? What is going on?

_Dumbledore doesn't reply, but walks up to The Goblet._

_As he reaches it, a burst of brilliant white light shoots upwards from it, and a fourth piece of parchment flies up into the air._

_The Hall is so silent that the noise of the parchment as it flutters down echoes through the room._

_Dumbledore holds his hand out, and it falls into it. Staring at it for a moment, he eventually unfolds it and reads the name._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
HARRY POTTER?

xoxox

**INT - TROPHY ROOM, GREAT HALL**

_Fleur, Cedric and Hermione are standing in the trophy room. They are not really speaking to each other, but Fleur and Hermione are examining the various trophies and displays along the walls._

_All three turn when the door opens and Harry walks in._

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Harry? What are you doing here?

HARRY POTTER  
Apparently I am the fourth Champion.

FLEUR DELACOUR  
Excuse me?

HARRY POTTER  
My name came out of The Goblet of Fire.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(quitely)_  
Did you do it?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shaking his head)_  
No.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smirks)_  
Not interested in fame and glory?

HARRY POTTER  
I'm The Boy Who Lived - there's only so much fame and glory I can handle.

_Hermione laughs, then they all turn as the door from The Great Hall opens and Dumbledore, Crouch, Camilla, Olympe, Fudge, Bagman and Alastor Moody all come in._

_Dumbledore sweeps over, followed by the others, and grabs Harry by the shoulders._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Did you do it?!

HARRY POTTER  
NO!

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Did you put your name in The Goblet?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shouting)_  
NO!

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Then how did it get there?!

HARRY POTTER  
 _(still shouting)_  
I don't know? Magic?

_Hermione and Camilla both snort in amusement, making Dumbledore stare at them._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
This is not a laughing matter, Miss Fritton.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
My apologies, Albus.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(turning back to Harry)_  
You definitely didn't put your name in?

HARRY POTTER  
No.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
And you didn't ask anyone else to do it for you?

HARRY POTTER  
No.

_Dumbledore looks across at Moody._

ALASTOR MOODY  
The Goblet has been subjected to a dark and powerful curse, Albus. Whoever did this is very skilled in dark magic.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(nods, then turns to Crouch)_  
So, Barty - what does this mean?

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
 _(stares at Harry thoughtfully for a few minutes, then looks back at Dumbledore)_  
The rules are clear, Albus. Once your name has been entered and has been accepted, you can not back out.

HARRY POTTER  
For the last time - I didn't enter my name!

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
I am afraid that doesn't matter, Mr Potter.  
 _(looks at him over his glasses)_  
Once your name has been selected, you are bound by magic to take part in The Tournament.

_The room is silent for a moment, then Dumbledore sighs._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Very well then, it would appear that we have... four Champions.  
 _(looks around)_  
If you would like to state your full names, I will enter them on the record.

FLEUR DELACOUR  
My name is Fleur Amalie D'Fey Delacour

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Cedric Troy Diggory

HARRY POTTER  
 _(somewhat reluctantly)_  
Harry James Potter

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I am Hermione Jane Granger.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(repeating)_  
Hermione Jane....  
 _(trails off)_  
Hermione Jane Granger?  
 _(Hermione nods)_  
Daughter of Emily and Martin Granger?  
 _(Hermione nods again)_  
Dentists who have a practice in Lower Leadworth?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles)_  
Actually they've opened one in Upper Leadworth as well.

ALBUS DUMBELDORE  
Miss Granger - didn't I come to talk to you four years ago about coming to Hogwarts?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
As a matter of fact, I do remember that now, yes.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Your parents said they had decided to send you to another school, and that you were turning down your place here.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
That's true - I could hardly attend Hogwarts once I enrolled at St Trinian's, could I?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Miss Granger, are you being deliberately impertinent?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Oh no, Headmaster - if I were I am sure I would be much better at it.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Four years ago, in 1991, I came to see an eleven year old girl named Hermione Jane Granger about coming to Hogwarts.   
_(pauses)_  
Are you she?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
Yes - I am she.

HARRY POTTER  
But....  
 _(waves his hands up and down, indicating her body)_  
You are eighteen. 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(grins, then pulls out her wand)_  
Actually - not so much.

_She waves her wand, and a moment later she is enveloped in a soft gold light._

_It fades a minute later to reveal a distinctly younger girl - around the age of Harry._

_She puts her wand away, then looks up at Dumbledore._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
My school thought I would be the best suited to enter The Tournament, so I entered it.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
But you are underage! You can not take part!

HERMIONE GRANGER  
That's what I thought, but apparently - I can.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
No! I won't permit it!

CAMILLA FRITTON  
How will you stop her, Albus?

_Everyone in the room turns to face her, while Hermione walks over and stands next to her, arms folded._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Mr Crouch himself just said it - if your name comes out, you must compete.  
 _(rests her hand on Hermione's shoulder)_  
The Goblet has chosen The Champion for St Trinian's, and there is nothing you can do about it.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(glaring at her)_  
She is not old enough to take part - she can not be allowed to compete.

HARRY POTTER  
Does that mean I can withdraw as well, sir?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(whirling to face him)_  
No! Barty just said that once your name....  
 _(he trails off, then turns to find himself facing the twin smirks of Hermione and Camilla)_  
I suppose you are proud of yourself?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Yes, sir.

_Dumbledore glares at her again, then whirls and stomps out of the room. Crouch, Bagman and Fudge follow a moment later, then Moody._

_Harry, Fleur and Cedric all look at Hermione._

FLEUR DELACOUR  
You really want to compete?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
The rest of my school agreed I would have the best chance.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
You're that good?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(grins)_  
I don't like to blow my own trumpet.  
 _(smirks)_  
I much prefer someone else to blow it for me.

_Fleur smirks, while Cedric turns light pink._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Anyway - I should rejoin my school. They will be glad to know the plan worked so well.  
 _(nods to Camilla)_  
Headmistress.

_Camilla returns the nod, then watches as Hermione walks out of the trophy room. Then she turns back._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Mr Potter - might I have a word?

xoxox

**INT - ST TRINIAN'S WING, HOGWARTS**

_Hermione - still looking like her younger self - walks into the common room. The other students all look round at her, all starting to smile._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Part 1 - complete.

_The room is filled with cheers, stamping and applause as Kelly walks over and pulls her into a hug._

KELLY JONES  
I love it when a plan comes together!

xoxox  
 **Coming soon.....**

_Hermione and Luna walking through the grounds._

_A pink ferret fleeing across the Hogwarts Quad._

_Luna gazing at Hermione with an amused, and slightly awed, grin._

_Ginny standing behind Lavender and Harry, looking crestfallen._

_Ron and Ginny berating Luna._

_Hermione standing in the arena, facing off against a huge dragon with its wings outspread._

**ACT 2 - HERE BE DRAGONS**   
_Coming soon to a fanfic site near you_


	3. Act 2 - Here Be Dragons

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS, NEAR QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Harry, Luna and Lavender are walking down towards The Quidditch Pitch. Harry is carrying his broom, while Luna and Lavender are both empty handed._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So - Ron's annoyed that you're in The Tournament.

HARRY POTTER  
To say the least.  
 _(sighs)_  
Last night he berated me for twenty minutes about entering the tournament without telling him, about not showing him how I did it, about trying to hog all the glory and about him being sick of being in my shadow.

LAVENDER BROWN  
Wow.

HARRY POTTER  
Tell me about it.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
What did you tell him?

HARRY POTTER  
That I didn't enter The Tournament, that I had no idea how I had been entered, that being The Boy Who Lived was enough glory to last a life time and that - given he is bigger than me - being in my shadow must be his own choice.  
 _(sighs)_  
He didn't take that last one well, and ended up sliding the curtains shut so violently he nearly ripped them off the runners.

LAVENDER BROWN  
And this morning?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shrugs)_  
Left for breakfast before I was out of bed.  
 _(pauses, then smirks)_  
Which is not that unusual I admit, but you saw what he was like when we came down.

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(nodding)_  
He, and Ginny, could not get far enough away from you.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shrugs)_  
He's been like this before. He'll sulk for a little while, then he'll realise he's being arse and come back to me and apologise.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
You'll forgive him?  
 _(looks at him intently)_  
After this? After what he did in your first year with Lavender?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles across at Lavender)_  
That's what made us friends.

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(flutters her eyebrows)_  
My hero!

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looks back at Luna)_  
Lu....  
 _(Lavender snorts in amusement)_  
....na - I know Ron is a bit of a chore at times, but he is my best friend. 

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(smiles)_  
Okay. If you're sure.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles back)_  
I'm sure.

_They arrive at The Pitch, and enter through the ground floor door._

_When they get inside, they stop in surprise._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_All twenty one students from St Trinian's are on brooms, flying around the pitch. In addition, as Harry, Lavender and Luna continue to stare, they notice a quaffle and two bludgers._

_As they continued to watch, it becomes apparent there are two teams of ten players, and one girl - Kelly - is acting as the referee._

_After a few minutes, Kelly spots the three Hogwarts' students, and flies down to land next to them._

KELLY JONES  
Want to play?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grins)_  
Always.

KELLY JONES  
 _(looks at the two girls)_  
Either of you play?  
 _(when they both shake their heads, she shrugs)_  
Okay - I'll take the other side.

HARRY POTTER  
Eleven players?

KELLY JONES  
Four Beaters, One Keeper.  
 _(pauses)_  
The rest are Chasers.

HARRY POTTER  
No seeker?

KELLY JONES  
 _(shrugs)_  
Didn't want to release a snitch.  
 _(pauses)_  
You good?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(proudly)_  
Best in the business.

KELLY JONES  
 _(grins)_  
Okay then.

_Walks across to the bottom of one of the goals where a large trunk is._

_She flips it open, and pulls out the snitch._

KELLY JONES  
Chaser for five minutes, then we go for it?  
 _(Harry nods)_  
Okay then.

_She throws the snitch up in the air, and almost at once it vanishes, shooting off._

KELLY JONES  
Miss Lovegood - can you time the five minutes?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
My pleasure.

KELLY JONES  
 _(grinning)_  
Thank you, my dear.  
 _(looks back at Harry)_  
Ready?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(mounting his broom)_  
Rea.... hold on - who's on my team?

KELLY JONES  
 _(laughs)_  
I was wondering how long that would take.

_She draws her wand and casts a spell that covers the entire area. A moment later, the cloaks of ten of the girls change to white, instead of black._

_A second later, Harry's does the same._

KELLY JONES  
Now are you ready?  
 _(Harry nods)_  
Then lets rock!

_She shoots up into the air, grabbing the quaffle as it flies past her._

_Harry follows a moment later, leaving Lavender and Luna to walk over to the stands._

_When they get there, they sit down and start to watch the game._

_Five minutes later, Luna sends up a plume of red sparks._

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_Harry, Luna, Lavender and Kelly are sat at the end of The Gryffindor Table, eating tea._

LAVENDER BROWN  
So when did you start playing?

KELLY JONES  
When I was about.... five? Six?  
 _(shrugs)_  
I have an older sister and two older brothers.  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
And my family is good friends with Arnette and Lucia Krum.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Viktor Krum's parents?

KELLY JONES  
He spent three or four summers with us, starting when I was ten.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(pretending to frown)_  
And you didn't think to mention this before I made a fool of myself telling you how good I was?

KELLY JONES  
 _(gives him a bright, devious smile)_  
Now why would I want to do a thing like that?

_Lavender and Luna laugh, while Harry pretends to pout._

KELLY JONES  
 _(fluttering her eyes)_  
Very sexy, Harry.  
 _(Harry blushes)_  
You know - if I went for younger guys....  
 _(realises Lavender's smile has faded slightly)_  
...I would steer clear of you because I don't go where I am not welcome.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looking confused)_  
Huh?

KELLY JONES  
 _(smirking)_  
I keep forgetting how.... unknowing adolescent boys can be.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(still looking confused)_  
Huh?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Don't worry about it, Harry - I am sure she is just one of those crazy people.

KELLY JONES  
 _(laughs)_  
That is certainly true.

_Luna smiles, then looks up as a girl around her age walks over. She smiles warmly at Luna, who looks at her in slight confusion._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Hi?

_Kelly, Harry and Lavender look around, and both Kelly and Harry get an understanding look on their face, while Lavender stares at the girl in polite curiousity._

HARRY POTTER  
Luna, I believe you've met Miss Hermione Granger?

_Luna's eyes widen in surprise for a moment, then she smiles._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
The older witches who write in to Daddy's newspaper are always looking for the secret of looking younger.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(grins)_  
I'll split it fifty-fifty.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Deal!

_She gestures to the empty seat opposite her, and Hermione sits down._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So, Harry - has anyone ever told you you are a very good seeker.

HARRY POTTER  
Good?  
 _(looks at Kelly)_  
I thought I was.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(shakes her head)_  
You can't compare yourself to our Kel - she's been playing since she could ride a broom, and has lessons from some of the best seekers around.

HARRY POTTER  
I'm beginning to get that.  
 _(smiles)_  
You aren't so bad yourself - the Kespaski feint was one of the best I've seen.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiling)_  
I've got some skills.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(tilts his head to one side)_  
Want to try them out against a new team?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Are you suggesting what I think you are?

HARRY POTTER  
We generally have a tournament each year - each House plays the others, and whoever wins gets a cup.

KELLY JONES  
Not this year?

HARRY POTTER  
Apparently having one....  
 _(smiles bashfully)_  
...well two students entering three deadly dangerous tasks is supposed to keep all the other students entertained for the year, so Dumbledore cancelled it.  
 _(pauses)_  
But what if we put on an exhibition match? If I talk to a few of the other players, and get up a Hogwarts team?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles)_  
I'm game. Kel?

KELLY JONES  
 _(looking at Harry)_  
You've seen me play - are you sure you want to do it again?

HARRY POTTER  
Maybe I was holding back so I didn't embarrass you.

KELLY JONES  
 _(laughs, then with a very bad west country accent)_  
Them's fightin' words!

HARRY POTTER  
I'll talk to Madame Hooch, and maybe Cedric.

KELLY JONES  
And I'll get a team together - the best of us.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles)_  
Sounds like it could be fun.  
 _(looks over at Luna)_  
Miss Love....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Call me Luna.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
....Luna - would you care to accompany me on a walk again?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I can not think of anything I would rather do.

_They both stand up, then walk out of The Hall together._

LAVENDER BROWN  
That's really Hermione?

KELLY JONES  
None other.

LAVENDER BROWN  
And when did she get so... young?

KELLY JONES  
Funny story....

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS, NEAR THE GREENHOUSES**

_Luna and Hermione are walking by the greenhouses. While they are not quite walking hand in hand, they are very close to it._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
....the girls decided I was the one with the best chance of doing well, so they arranged for me to be the one to enter.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
But how? I mean - I get making yourself look older...

_She pulls out her wand and taps herself on the head. A moment later, Hermione is stood beside an eighteen year old version of Luna._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
But you would have thought Dumbledore would have known about that, and taken account of it.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(looking her up and down, and giving her an approving smile)_  
Oh - he did.

_Luna stares at her, then transforms herself back to her usual age._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So how.....

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You really want to know?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(pause)_  
I want to know if whatever method you used was the same method someone else used to force Harry into this.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Did Harry ever go over the line?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(shakes her head)_  
No - not once.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Then no - it wasn't the same way.

_Luna lets out a long slow breath of relief._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You obviously didn't think I was involved, so why....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I didn't think you'd put his name in, but someone could have copied what you did.  
 _(smiles hesitantly)_  
I was hoping that wasn't the case.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Not as far as I know. 

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(smiles brightly)_  
Okay then.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles back)_  
So - want to know?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(shakes her head)_  
Not yet.  
 _(bites her lip)_  
I do have one more question.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles)_  
I know, and the answer is no.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(grins wickedly)_  
Really? You don't want me to not throw you in the lake?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(laughs)_  
No - I do not want you not to not throw me in the lake.  
 _(pauses)_  
And no - I did not befriend you just to get information about how Harry is going to do in The Tournament.

_Luna's mouth falls open in surprise._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
If you remember, our first walk was before anyone had submitted their names.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(blushing brightly, not looking at her)_  
How did you know?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I am the St Trinian's Champion, you are the best friend of the Hogwarts' Champion.  
 _(pauses)_  
Well - one of them anyway.  
 _(shrugs)_  
It's easy to guess what you were worried about.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
To be fair, it was more what people would say, rather than me worrying myself.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Well - I promise I am not befriending you to get the inside scoop on Harry and how he is doing.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Yay!

_Hermione laughs as Luna grins._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So, Luna - tell me about yourself.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(smiles)_  
Very well.  
 _(pauses)_  
Where should I start?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You should start at the very beginning.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(smirks)_  
I hear it is a very good place to start.....

_Luna continues talking as they walk off down the path._

xoxox

**INT - GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

_Harry is staring into the fire place, watching the flames dance._

LAVENDER BROWN  
Hey sweetie.

_Harry looks round and smiles as Lavender sits down next to him._

HARRY POTTER  
Evening.

LAVENDER BROWN  
How's the team going?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
So far I have the Weasley Twins.  
 _(pauses)_  
And me. 

LAVENDER BROWN  
Are you just sticking to Gryffindor? Or are you going to get the others involved?

HARRY POTTER  
Others?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(rolls her eyes)_  
You do realise that there are three other houses in this school, right?

HARRY POTTER  
Other houses?  
 _(furrows his brow)_  
I am sure I would have heard of those after three years....

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(laughs)_  
I know The Gryffindor Front Row are good, but you know that the moment the other houses learn about this, they are going to want a part of this.

HARRY POTTER  
That's true.  
 _(pauses)_  
But we have an almost perfect team now! Fred and George are the best Beater team in the school, and The Gryffindor Front Row haven't been outscored in what - fifteen games?

LAVENDER BROWN  
So you need a keeper.  
 _(pauses)_  
Are you going to play? 

HARRY POTTER  
I admit I want a second chance against Kelly. 

LAVENDER BROWN  
Then....  
 _(looks thoughtful, then smiles)_  
How about you let me sort it out? 

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looking at her suspiciously)_  
Are you planning something, Miss Brown?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(fake innocence, batting her eyelids)_  
Who? Me?

_Harry laughs, then nods_

HARRY POTTER  
Okay - go nuts.

LAVENDER BROWN  
The Canons will win the league!!  
 _(pauses, then shrugs)_  
Okay - that's funnier when Ron is around.

_Harry bursts out laughing, while Lavender grins._

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(after Harry has calmed down)_  
Oh!  
 _(clicks her fingers)_  
I forgot - I came in here to give you a message.

HARRY POTTER  
A message?

LAVENDER BROWN  
It's a way for people to communicate information to each other.  
 _(Harry rolls his eyes)_  
Anyway - Hagrid wants to see you, tomorrow night after dinner.

HARRY POTTER  
Did he say why?

LAVENDER BROWN  
No clue - Parvati gave me the message.

HARRY POTTER  
Would she know why?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(shrugs)_  
Given that she told me that Colin had told Dennis who had told Fred who had told George who had told Orla Quirke who had told Ernie MacMillan who had told Luna who had told Padma who had told.....

HARRY POTTER  
Old Uncle Tom Cobleigh?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(laughs)_  
Well - you get the idea.

HARRY POTTER  
Okay. Tomorrow night after tea it is.  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
Want to come with me?

xoxox

**EXT - HAGRID'S HUT, HOGWARTS**

_Lavender and Harry walk up to the cabin, and she knocks on the door._

_It opens almost at once, and Hagrid looks down at both of them._

HAGRID  
Harry! I'm glad you came! And you brought Miss Brown with you as well.

HARRY POTTER  
That's alright, isn't it?

HAGRID  
 _(smiling)_  
Of course! Although I would've thought you'd bring Ron.

_Both Harry and Lavender frown, and Hagrid frowns._

HAGRID  
You and Ron not getting on?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Ron's got it into his head that Harry entered The Tournament on purpose to get more fame and glory.

HAGRID  
 _(surprised)_  
Really?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(flatly)_  
Really.

HAGRID  
 _(shakes his head)_  
He'll come round soon enough - especially after he sees what you're going to face for the first task.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(pauses)_  
You know?

HAGRID  
 _(smiles)_  
Follow me.

xoxox

**EXT - THE FORBIDDEN FOREST**

_Hagrid is leading Harry and Lavender through the forest, occasionally glancing around._

_A few minutes later, he raises his hand and the two students come to a halt._

HAGRID  
See that clearing over there?  
 _(the two students nod)_  
Go over there, but be careful - try not to be seen.

_The two students stare at him for a moment, then they both walk slowly down to the ring of trees surrounding the large empty space._

_Pushing themselves up against the nearest tree, they both peer around the edge, then freeze._

xoxox

**EXT - CLEARING, THE FORBIDDEN FOREST**

_Four huge cages, covered with tarpaulins, are located at various points in the clearing. A number of men and women are surrounding the cages, each armed with a large stick._

_As Harry and Lavender watch, the tarpaulins are ripped off the cages to reveal four massive dragons._

xoxox

**EXT - THE FORBIDDEN FOREST**

_Hagrid is leading Harry and Lavender back. The two students are both silent with dumbfounded expressions._

HARRY POTTER  
I did see them, right?  
 _(looks over at Lavender)_  
I wasn't imagining them?

LAVENDER BROWN  
No - you weren't imagining them.

_They both turn to Hagrid._

HARRY POTTER  
Dragons? We have to fight DRAGONS?

HAGRID  
 _(shakes his head)_  
You can't fight a dragon. 

LAVENDER BROWN  
So what do we have to do then?

HAGRID  
 _(pauses, then sighs)_  
I can't tell you.

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(nearly shouting in disbelief)_  
WHAT??  
 _(stalks up to Hagrid and stares up at him)_  
You show us four of the SCARIEST creatures I have EVER seen and now you CAN'T TELL US WHY??

_She realises Harry is now snickering with laughter, while Hagrid has actually taken a step back._

LAVENDER BROWN  
What?

HARRY POTTER  
I think the dragons are now second on the list of scariest creatures in the world.

_Lavender blushes, while Hagrid laughs._

HAGRID  
I'm sorry, Harry....  
 _(pauses and looks at Lavender)_  
and you, Miss Brown  
 _(look back at Harry)_  
...but I am not even supposed to be showing you the dragons. If I tell you what you are going to be doing, I will be betraying Professor Dumbledore's trust.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(waving his hand)_  
Don't worry about it, Hagrid.  
 _(glances at Lavender)_  
At least we have some idea as to what we'll be facing.

LAVENDER BROWN  
True. And there is a limit as to what they can ask us to do.

HARRY POTTER  
Also true. I mean - however talented Cedric and Fleur might be, I don't see them taking down a fully grown dragon.

LAVENDER BROWN  
So it will be something else - something that doesn't involve fighting the dragon directly.....  
 _(trails off as she realises Harry isn't entirely paying attention)_  
Harry?

HARRY POTTER  
What about the others?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Others?

HARRY POTTER  
Cedric. Hermione. Fleur.

LAVENDER BROWN  
You want to tell them?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shrugs)_  
Seems only fair.

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(smiles)_  
You are very adorable, you know.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grins)_  
I actually do know that.  
 _(pauses)_  
So - how do we do this?

HAGRID  
 _(smiles)_  
How about Luna?

_Both students turn to face him, looking curious._

HARRY POTTER  
Luna?

HAGRID  
 _(holds his hand out at about waist height)_  
Blonde girl about yea high.

HARRY POTTER  
What about her?

HAGRID  
She's friends with the St Trinian's lass, right?

HARRY POTTER  
So we tell her, and she tells Hermione?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Sounds like a plan.

HARRY POTTER  
Do you think she will?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Maybe.  
 _(pauses)_  
If we do it right.

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_Harry and Lavender are sat eating lunch the following day. Ron and Ginny walk in, then walk right past them to sit at the other end of the table._

LAVENDER BROWN  
Still not friends then?

HARRY POTTER  
Apparently.

_Hermione, Kelly, Taylor and Luna walk in to The Hall a few minutes later. As Harry and Lavender watch, Hermione smiles at Luna, then gives her a little wave as the three St Trinian's students walk over to their own table. Luna turns and walks over to sit down next to Lavender._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So - what's for lunch?

LAVENDER BROWN  
The usual.  
 _(pauses)_  
So how is Hermione doing? 

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
She's doing pretty well. The rest of the students are helping her prepare for The First Task.

_She pauses, then gives a slight shiver_

HARRY POTTER  
Lu?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
You know how we all thought the diary was the most cunning and dangerous object we had ever seen?  
 _(they both nod)_  
Trust me - it's got nothing on the twins.

LAVENDER BROWN  
The twins?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Tania and Tara - the two first years.  
 _(pauses)_  
If they'd been around during the first rise, I don't think there would have been a first rise.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smirks)_  
What do you say to introducing them to Fred and George?

_Luna - having just taken a drink - spews orange juice all over the table and stares at Harry in alarm._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(hastily backtracking)_  
Or not.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(shaking her head)_  
Don't do that!

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles apologetically)_  
Sorry, Lu.  
 _(pauses, then clicks his fingers)_  
Oh - Andi and I wanted to ask your opinion on something.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Don't introduce them to Fred and George!

HARRY POTTER  
Not that!  
 _(glances at Lavender)_  
Could a firebolt outrun a dragon?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(raises her eyebrows curiously)_  
Depends on who's flying it, but yeah - I think so.

LAVENDER BROWN  
How about a Nimbus 2002?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(narrows her eyes)_  
Maybe.  
 _(pauses)_  
You could ask Ni - that's the type of broom she has.

HARRY POTTER  
LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(in unison, smiling slightly)_  
Ni?

_Luna blushes a little, but smiles as well_

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
She thinks Moine sounds too possessive, and Minnie sounds too much like a cartoon mouse.  
 _(smiles)_  
So why the interest in out running dragons?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
We are trying to find a new way to rate brooms - why not rate them by which one is most likely to escape a dragon?

_Luna stares at them thoughtfully for a moment, then shrugs._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I'd say it would be more to do with the skill of the flier, rather than the broom itself. At least with the new ones.

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(long dramatic sigh)_  
Oh well then - back to the drawing board.

xoxox

**INT - ST TRINIAN'S WING, HOGWARTS**

_Kelly, Hermione, Taylor, Tara and Tania are walking down the corridor when they hear a voice behind them. Turning, they see Luna bounding down the corridor towards them._

TAYLOR SMITH  
 _(snickering)_  
B - your groupie's here again.

_Luna slows down, turning slightly pink._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(glaring at Taylor)_  
Thank you, Taylor.  
 _(turns and walks down the corridor, meeting Luna a third of the way down)_  
Hey you.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(looking past her at the other girls)_  
Hi.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(glancing over her shoulder, then looking back)_  
Ignore Taylor - she's just jealous. 

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Jealous?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(lowering her voice)_  
She fancies Fred, but he's not paying any attention to her.  


_Luna smirks._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Anyway - to what do I owe the visit? You'd normally be with your friends now, wouldn't you?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I just had lunch with Harry and Lavender.  
 _(pauses)_  
They were talking about something, and I thought you might want to know about it. 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
If this is about Dumbledore and The Goblin Maid, I've already heard.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(smirks)_  
It was one of our best editions.  
 _(shakes her head)_  
No - this is about something else.  
 _(looks around, then gestures back down the corridor)_  
Want to take a walk?

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS QUAD**

_Luna and Hermione walk into The Quad, then go over to a bench and sit down._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So what did you want to tell me?

_Luna looks around, then leans in and lowers her voice._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Dragons.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(raising her eyebrows questioningly)_  
Dragons?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(nodding)_  
Dragons.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(shrugs)_  
Okay - dragons.  
 _(pauses)_  
What about them?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Harry and Lavender went to visit Hagrid last night - he's the groundskeeper and Magical Creature's Professor.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(nodding)_  
The half giant?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(complete surprise)_  
You know?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
It's kind of obvious.  
 _(smiles)_  
So what did Hagrid tell them?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I'm not sure, but today they were talking about using brooms to outrun dragons, so......

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So you think they are related to the first task? That it will involve a dragon in some way?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Yeah.  
 _(pauses)_  
I realise that what Hagrid did could be classed as cheating.....

HERMIONE GRANGER  
And you thought telling me would go some way to cancelling out the advantage Harry got?  
 _(Luna nods)_  
That's very decent of you.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
What else was I going to do?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(pauses)_  
I didn't put my name in.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(confused)_  
Huh?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
The four girls who went before me.....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Kelly, Annabelle, Chelsea and Taylor

HERMIONE GRANGER  
....all put my name in. And while each one was doing it, the rest of us were magically scanning The Goblet to see how it did what it did.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(pauses, then understanding comes into her eyes)_  
You put an empty piece of paper in, because the age ward would have stopped you entering your name.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiling)_  
And while I was doing that, Kelly was forcing it to recreate the light show it did.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(smiles)_  
It's simple when you know how.  
 _(pauses)_  
Why did you tell me?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiling fondly)_  
You're a Ravenclaw - can't you take a guess?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(looks at her thoughtfully for a moment)_  
Since I told you that Harry cheated - or at least someone from Hogwarts cheated - you've shared something with me that is equally secret?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
One hundred points to Ravenclaw.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So - dragons.  
 _(pauses)_  
Any ideas?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
It won't be a fight - aside from the fact killing dragons is illegal, I don't think even a fully grown mage would be able to take one down.  
 _(pauses, biting her lip)_  
You don't think Harry and Lavender were on to something? With the brooms?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(smiling, but shaking her head)_  
They were just using that as a way to tell me without telling me.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Huh?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I told Harry and Lavender about what you said - about not befriending me to learn about Harry's plans and progress.  
 _(smiles)_  
They made me a similar promise - not to ask about you.  
 _(shrugs)_  
So they found a way to tell me without telling me what they knew.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So that when you told me, you wouldn't be breaking your promise.  
 _(smiles fondly)_  
Good friends.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(grins and nods emphatically)_  
The best.

DRACO MALFOY  
 _(off screen)_  
Why so scared, Potter?

_Luna and Hermione turn to see Draco, sat atop a statue in the quad, staring down as Harry crosses to the far side._

_A moment later, Draco jumps down, blocking Harry's way._

DRACO MALFOY  
My father thinks you won't last five minutes in The Tournament, Potter.

HARRY POTTER  
That's nice, Malfoy.

DRACO MALFOY  
I think he's wrong though....  
 _(pauses, then grins)_  
I don't think you'll last five seconds.

_Harry stares at him for a moment, then turns and walks away._

_Draco stares at him, then pulls his wand out and points it at Harry._

DRACO MALFOY  
REDU....

ALASTAIR MOODY  
 _(off screen, shouting)_  
NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!

_A burst of blue light shoots across the quad and slams in to Draco. Draco vanishes and his clothes collapse in a pile on the ground._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
What the hell?

_As they continue to stare at the unfolding scene, the clothes start to move around, then a small white ferret shoots out of the pile and runs across the quad._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
A ferret?  
 _(looks at Luna)_  
Is this a usual punishment?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(shrugs)_  
Not as far as I know.

_The ferret suddenly flies into the air, then starts bouncing around. Luna turns to see Moody waving his wand around, a manic look on his face._

_Hermione glances at Harry, who has a slight smile on his face, then back at Luna, who is also grinning._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You know what I think this needs?

_She draws her wand, and sends a bolt of pink light across the quad. It hits the ferret and turns it pink._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(nodding appreciatively)_  
Nice.

_Hermione grins back, then they turn as McGonagall comes from the other side of the quad, heading towards Moody._

MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
Alastor - what are you doing?

ALASTOR MOODY  
 _(not turning)_  
Teaching.

_McGonagall stares at him, then the ferret, then looks back at him._

MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
 _(disbelieving)_  
Is that.... is that a student?

ALASTOR MOODY  
Technically, it's a ferret.

_McGonagall draws her wand and transfigures Draco back into himself, complete with a uniform._

_When Draco returns to his usual self, he looks around, and realises people are still smirking at him._

_He turns and stalks away, not noticing his hair is still bright pink._

MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
 _(rounding on Moody)_  
Alastor! We do not use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Albus mentioned that!

ALASTOR MOODY  
 _(sheepishly)_  
He might have mentioned it, yes.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
Come with me. NOW!

_She walks off, Alastor following behind her._

_Hermione and Luna watch him go, then watch as Harry walks off across the quad._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So - how long do you think it'll be before he notices his hair?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I'd like to say it will be a while, but he is VERY self-obsessed.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So kind of like Chelsea, Peaches and Chloe?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Do they think they are superior to everyone else, and want to kill everyone who doesn't meet their definition of human?

_Hermione grins._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I am pretty sure they'd contract it out.  
 _(pauses)_  
Probably to Tara and Tania.

_Luna laughs, then leans back against the flower pots behind her._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
And speaking of the twins - I think we should talk to them about this......

xoxox

**EXT - CHAMPIONS' TENT, OUTSIDE QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Rita Skeeter flounces into the tent, accompanied by her photographer. Fleur, Cedric and Harry all turn to face her. Hermione is notably absent._

RITA SKEETER  
Good morning everyone! And how are we all feeling today?

_The three champions all stare at her with varying degrees of contempt and annoyance._

_Before she can continue, Hermione and Camilla waltz into the tent, both smiling._

_When they see Skeeter, their smiles fade._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(frostily)_  
Rita.

RITA SKEETER  
 _(equally coldly)_  
Camilla.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Still working for that rag, I see?

RITA SKEETER  
Am I still crusading for truth and justice? Of course I am.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(arches her eyebrows)_  
Like the article about Amelia Bones and her husband's sister? 

RITA SKEETER  
 _(frowning slightly)_  
The public have a right to know everything about everyone.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(smiling sweetly)_  
Remember what happened the last time you wrote an article about my girls?

_Rita suddenly pales, and starts to look a little nauseous._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
On an unrelated note, I think you should know that these four students.....  
 _(waves her hand over Hermione, Fleur, Cedric and Harry)_  
....are under my protection, Rita, and you know how seriously I take that.

_Rita stares at her for a moment, then goes even more pale. Without another word, she turns and walks out of the tent._

_The photographer stares after her, then gives Camilla two thumbs up and bounds off after Rita._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(turning and smiling at the four students)_  
Dreadful woman - I really can't stand her.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(quietly)_  
Join the club. 

_Camilla smiles, then she and Hermione walk over to one corner._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So who did she go after?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(smiles grimly)_  
Gemma Jones

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Kelly's mother?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(nods)_  
Gemma published a study that completely and utterly annihilated the idea of blood purity, citing instead that magic depends on what she called the harmonic resonance of your ancestors and the location of your birth and childhood.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(sarcastically)_  
I bet The Ministry loved that.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
To say the least. Rita - who was working for a well respected magical research journal - wrote an article that basically trashed Gemma's reputation, destroying any credibility she had. 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Was Mrs Jones right?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
A St Trinian's girl does not get things wrong.  
 _(pauses, then grins)_  
Well - not all that often.  
 _(sighs)_  
But either way it didn't matter - Gemma was fired, and became a joke. She lived as a recluse ever since.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
But you got Rita back?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(grins)_  
Two weeks after her article was published, Skeeter found herself bankrupt and homeless. No research journals would take her floo calls, and in the end she applied for a job at Witch Weekly.  
 _(looks over at the entrance to the tent)_  
She soon learned who it was that had destroyed her career, and she hasn't gone after St Trinian's girl since then.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles)_  
And she'll leave off Harry, Fleur and Cedric as well?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(gives Hermione a wicked grin)_  
She may be a heartless bitch who would sell her own mother for a story, but she is not stupid.

_Hermione gives her a hug, making her blush, then all four students turn as Dumbledore, Fudge, Olympe and Crouch walk into the tent._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
Good morning!  
 _(strides into the middle of the tent)_  
I hope you all got a good night's rest - you will need all your strength and cunning to overcome the obstacle ahead.  
 _(holds up a bag)_  
In this bag is a model of what you will soon be facing in real life. So - if you would....

_He holds the bag out to Fleur, who pulls out a tiny model of a Green Welsh Dragon._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
What number is on it?

FLEUR DELACOUR  
 _(turns the model over)_  
Number two.

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
That means you get to go second.

_Holds the bag out to Hermione, who draws out a Hungarian Horntail._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(turning it over)_  
Four.

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
You get to go last.  
 _(pauses, then turns to Cedric and Harry)_  
And finally - the two Hgowarts' Champions.

_Cedric gestures to Harry, who draws out a Chinese Fireball. Turning it over, he sighs._

HARRY POTTER  
First.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
I guess that puts me in third.  
 _(Crouch holds the bag out, and Cedric draws a Norwegian Ridgeback)_  
And a Norwegian. 

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
 _(slipping the bag in his pocket)_  
So - now you know what you will be facing in the arena.  
 _(pauses)_  
To complete the task, all you need do is steal the golden egg from the dragon's nest, and present it to the judges.  
 _(smiles)_  
You can use any magic at your disposal, but you must not kill or seriously maim the dragon. 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
What classes as serious maiming?

_Fudge, Dumbledore and Crouch look at her in surprise._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Anything that requires major magic to repair. 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(nods)_  
Okay.

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
 _(still frowning in confusion)_  
As I was saying - you must get the golden egg and present it to the judges. You will be marked on time, magical technique and your general approach to the problem.  
 _(pauses)_  
Any questions?

_No one responds, and he smiles again._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
Very well - the judges will go and take their seats, and you will be called in turn.  
 _(pauses)_  
Good luck!

_All the adults turn and walk out of the tent, leaving the four students staring at each other._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So - anyone get anywhere close to this?

_Fleur, Cedric and Harry all look at each other, then slowly shake their heads._

FLEUR DELACOUR  
I thought we might have to sneak past the dragons, and that we would fail if we attracted their attention.  
 _(blushes slightly)_  
Not one of my better ideas.

HARRY POTTER  
At least you got something - we couldn't work anything out. 

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
But you all know what you're going to do?

_The other three students all nod._

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(smiles)_  
And to think, I was worried Colin would get over excited and not tell anyone.

_Harry turns to stare at him._

HARRY POTTER  
You told Colin?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
I overheard Moody and Dumbledore talking about them arriving in The Forest, and went to check it out.  
 _(glances at the two girls)_  
I didn't think it was fair that I be the only one who knew.

FLEUR DELACOUR  
That was you?  
 _(realises Harry and Hermione are staring at her)_  
Gabrielle - my sister - got a note telling me we should take a walk in The Forest. 

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(blushes bashfully)_  
I couldn't think of any other way to tell you

FLEUR DELACOUR  
 _(giggles)_  
That was very sweet of you, Mr Diggory.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Call me Cedric.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(off screen)_  
HARRY POTTER!

HARRY POTTER  
 _(drawing his wand)_  
Wish me luck.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
FLEUR DELACOUR  
HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(in unison)_  
Good luck!

_They watch as Harry strides out of the tent, then all fall silent as they hear Lee Jordan commentary echo through the grounds._

LEE JORDAN  
 _(off screen)_  
And Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived and Hogwarts' Second Champion - strides out boldly into the arena. One can't help wonder what he is thinking, what he is feeling, as he becomes the first person in over a century to take part in a Task in The Tri-Wizard Tournament!

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(smirks)_  
He's probably thinking I wish Lee would shut the hell up!

LEE JORDAN  
 _(off screen)_  
And now, as Harry prepares to face the coming challenge, the object of The First Task is finally revealed!  
 _(there is a pause)_  
A CHINESE FIREBALL! Harry Potter has to face a Chinese Fireball dragon, and steal the golden egg that lies between its feet.  
 _(another pause)_  
The dragon seems to have detected him, and Harry..... Harry runs behind a rock, waving his wand as he goes. What is he up to? He can't hide there forever....  
 _(Lee gasps)_  
Harry casts a summoning spell, and his broom - a top of the line Firebolt - shoots down towards him.  
 _(The cheers are loud enough to be heard from the tent)_  
What a leap! I have never seen anything like that! Harry flies up and over the dragon's head, swooping down the other side. With a VK turn, Harry shoots back between the dragon's legs and.... SWEEPS UP THE EGG!  
 _(Another burst of cheers, even louder than before)_  
As the handlers scramble to get the dragon back under their control, Harry lands in front of the judges.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
So - that's going to be a hard act to follow.

FLEUR DELACOUR  
Are they going to score us now? Or all at the end?

LEE JORDAN  
 _(off screen)_  
The judges are ready to give their scores.

FLEUR DELACOUR  
 _(rolls he eyes)_  
Never mind.

LEE JORDAN  
 _(off screen)_  
And the scores are....  
 _(pauses)_  
Mr Bagman.... 8.  
Professor Dumbledore.... 7.  
Madame Maxime.... 8.  
Mr Crouch.... 6 and  
Miss Fritton.... 8.  
 _(pauses)_  
This gives Harry Potter a grand total of....

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Thirty seven.

LEE JORDAN  
Thirty seven points!  
 _(There are some cheers)_  
Up next, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons!

FLEUR DELACOUR  
 _(sarcastic)_  
Lucky me!

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH (ARENA)**

_Cedric has just walked away from the judges, with a score of 35 still hanging in the air._

_The Norwegian Ridgeback is being hearded back towards its cage, and Lee Jordan is finishing his third commentary._

LEE JORDAN  
And so now we await the last competitor - Hermione Jane Granger from St Trinian's.  
 _(burst of cheers from the St Trinian's area of the stands)_  
She is our second underage entrant in to The Tournament, which does make you wonder why the rules were put there in the first place.  
 _(a few laughs ripple around the arena)_  
From what I have heard, St Trinian's does have a repution for....

_He trails off as he realises that there is the sound of singing coming from the stands._

ST TRINIAN'S GIRLS  
 _(quiet, almost ghostly singing)_  
Check out our battle cry - a song to terrify  
No one can stand in our way!  
 _(getting louder as Hermione walks into the arena)_  
We are the best! So screw the rest!  
We do as we damn well please!  
 _(they reach their top volume as Hermione reaches the centre of thee arena and stops)_  
Until the end - ST TRINIAN'S!!  
DEFENDERS OF ANARCHY!!  
 _(loud shout)_  
ST TRINIAN'S!!

_Hermione throws one fist in the air, and the other St Trinian's girls cheer loudly._

LEE JORDAN  
 _(sounding sightly confused)_  
And so Hermione Granger gets ready to face....

_The covers are ripped off the cage and a moment later, the Hungarian Horntail stalks out of its cage, staring down at Hermione._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH (ARENA)**

_Harry, Fleur and Cedric are watching from the stands._

HARRY POTTER  
What is she doing?

FLEUR DELACOUR  
Why doesn't she do something?

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH (ARENA)**

_As the dragon continues to stalk forward, Hermione draws her wand, then looks around._

_The cheers, jeers, screams and other noises come from all sides of the stands._

LEE JORDAN  
Is she out of her depth? She seems to have frozen with no clue what to do!

_Hermione points her wand at the largest rock in the arena._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
WINDGARDIUM LEVIOSA!

_The rock floats into the air._

LEE JORDAN  
Well - she has decided to do something, but it's not clear what....

_He stops dead as Hermione whips her arm back then suddenly foward. The boulder pulls back a little, then shoots across the arena and smacks the dragon right between the legs. The entire arena falls silent._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH (ARENA)**

_Almost instinctively, Harry and Cedric both grab their crotches, while Fleur giggles._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH (ARENA)**

_The dragon's eyes bulge out, and it lets out a strangled hiss._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH (ARENA)**

_Harry bursts out laughing, making Fleur and Cedric look at him curiously._

HARRY POTTER  
Apparently dragons speak a language that is very close to Parsletonuge.  
 _(pauses)_  
I believe what he said - just before he fell over - was "MERLIN'S BALLS!"

_The other two Champions stare at him in disbelief._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH (ARENA)**

_Hermione saunters over to the nest area, leans down and picks up the egg, then saunters back to the judges area without looking back._

_The St Trinian's section of the stands goes wild, cheering, applauding and stamping their feet, while all the other spectators are still staring in disbelief at Hermione._

LEE JORDAN  
And after an..... intersting use of a levitation charm, Hermione Granger of St Trinian's completes the Task in the fastest time - and the most interesting way - yet.  
 _(glances over to where four of the five judges are staring at her in bewilderment, while Camilla is gazing at her with a wide grin)_  
But what will the judges make of her unique and interesting method of completing the task?

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH (ARENA)**

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
You saw her! She injured the dragon!

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Not seriously!  
 _(waves towards the dragon, that is now back on its feet and being forced into the cage)_  
See!

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
That is not the point - she could have seriously hurt the creature!

OLYMPE MAXIME  
We don't judge on what might have happened - we judge on what did!

LUDO BAGMAN  
So you think we should mark her highly for.... for that?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(rolling her eyes)_  
Men! Just because a girl hits a creature in its happy sac, you ALL get defensive about it.  
 _(slams her fist on the podium in front of her)_  
She got the egg faster than anyone else, and did it in a way that ensured she was never put at risk.  
 _(pauses)_  
I'm giving her a ten.

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
She's your student! Of course you want to reward her!

OLYMPE MAXIME  
I am giving her a ten as well.  
 _(leans forward, glaring at Crouch)_  
Am I biased as well?

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
I still stay she broke the rules.

OLYMPE MAXIME  
Then give her a zero.  
 _(pauses, then grins)_  
I dare you.

_Crouch stares at her, then turns to Albus._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
Albus - did she break the rules?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(sighs)_  
The dragon doesn't seem to be seriously injured.  
 _(pauses)_  
So while she definitely violated the spirit of the task, I have to admit she didn't actually break the rules.

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
So we can't disqualify her?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(shakes her head)_  
No, we can't. 

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
 _(clearly sulking)_  
Fine!

CAMILLA FRITTON  
So - can we vote now?

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH (ARENA)**

LEE JORDAN  
The judges seem to be taking a long time to decide what score Hermione gets for her impressive and outstanding performance.  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
With Harry Potter on 37, Cedric on 35 and Fleur on 36, Hermione is going to have to get a fairly impressive score to take the lead.  
 _(looks over as the five judges turn to face Hermione)_  
And now it looks like they're ready to go.  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
Ludo Bagman gives her.... an eight!  
 _(cheers from St Trinian's)_  
Albus Dumbledore gives her.... a seven?  
 _(a large amount of boos replace the cheers)_  
Olympe Maxime gives her.... a ten.  
 _(the crowd explodes into roars of happiness)_  
Bartemius Crouch gives her.... a two? TWO?  
 _(another burst of boos)_  
So with one score to go, Hermione has only twenty seven points.  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
And so Miss Fritton gives her.... another ten!  
 _(more cheers)_  
Giving Hermione a final score of thirty seven - putting her in joint first place with Harry Potter!

_The crowd cheers, and the St Trinian's section bursts in to song again._

ST TRINIAN'S GIRLS  
WE ARE THE BEST!!  
SO SCREW THE REST!!  
WE DO AS WE DAMN WELL PLEASE!!  
 _(Hermione throws her arms up in the air, and suddenly fireworks explode above the St Trinian's section)_  
UNTIL THE END!  
ST TRINIAN'S!!  
DEFENDERS OF ANARCHY!!  
ST TRINIAN'S!

xoxox

**EXT - OUTSIDE QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_The four Champions are walking back to the castle, when Luna, Lavender and Kelly come over._

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(bounding up to Harry)_  
Congratulations! You were brilliant!

HARRY POTTER  
 _(blushing slightly)_  
Thanks - but I only did so well because you made me practice the summoning spell so much!

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(blushes as well)_  
True - so you will just have to think of a way to reward me!

_Luna, Hermione and Kelly all exchange amused glances_

LAVENDER BROWN  
And good going the rest of you - I have never seen a display of magic like that.  
 _(looks at Hermione)_  
And what you did was fantastic! 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles sheepishly)_  
When you go to an all-girls school, you learn a lot about self-defence, especially against men.  
 _(pauses)_  
I just figured if it worked against Danny Nusbaum from the village, it would probably work against a dragon.  
 _(looks over at Harry and Cedric)_  
Isn't that right, guys?

_They both visibly wince, making the girls laugh._

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Remind me never to tangle with any girl from St T's.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smirks)_  
Then my work here is done.  
 _(turns to Kelly and Luna)_  
Walk me back?

_They both nod, and together the three girls walk off from the group, leaving Fleur and Cedric looking at Lavender and Harry._

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Miss Delacour - have you seen our boat house?

FLEUR DELACOUR  
Why no - is it nice?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
No idea - I've never been down there either.  
 _(pauses)_  
Want to find out?

FLEUR DELACOUR  
Why not?

_They both walk off leaving Harry and Lavender alone._

HARRY POTTER  
So what was that all about?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(complete innocence)_  
Who knows?  
 _(pauses)_  
So - first place, huh?

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_All the students are present, it is the evening meal._

_Dumbledore stands, and signals for silence._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Now that The First Task is complete, I have a special announcement for you all.  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
As part of The Tournament, Hogwarts is hosting The Yule Ball - a formal dance held on Christmas Eve, where there will be a live band and dinner.  
 _(looks around as the female students start to smile, but the boys start to look worried)_  
The Ball will be open to students in the fourth year and over, however anyone below the fourth year can come if they are invited by someone older.  
 _(another ripple of smiles as the younger girls all perk up)_  
In addition, I have secured an agreement from the wizarding world's three major clothing suppliers to come in to Hogwarts over the three weekends in the run up to the end of term.

_As the vast majority of the female students all sit up straight with an excited look in their eyes he sits down._

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Lavender and Harry are walking along the path down from The Owlrey when they see Fleur, Gabrielle and another Beauxbatons' student crossing towards the lake._

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Ron and Ginny are walking across the grounds towards Hagrid's hut._

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Hermione and Luna are walking back from The Forest, then slow down as they watch Ron walk up to Fleur, while Ginny hangs back a little._

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Harry and Lavender stop, watching Ron talking to Fleur._

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Ginny glances over at Harry, then looks back just in time to see Ron turn pale, stare at Fleur for a moment, then turn and run away._

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Hermione and Luna exchange amused glances, then walk over to talk to Harry and Lavender._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So - that went well. 

LAVENDER BROWN  
What was he thinking?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
If I had to take a guess, I would say that he was trying to find a way to step out of Harry's shadow by asking out the hottest girl in The Tournament.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smirking at Luna)_  
You think Fleur is hot?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(blushes, looking sheepish)_  
Well - objectively speaking, she is fairly attractive.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(sighs dramatically)_  
Well - that's a pity.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(confused)_  
Why is it a pity?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Because I was going to ask you to be my date to The Yule Ball, but if you think Fleur is hot perhaps....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(cutting her off)_  
No!

HERMIONE GRANGER  
No - you won't be my date?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(a little flustered)_  
No! I mean - yes!

HARRY POTTER  
 _(trying not to smirk)_  
Yes - you don't want to be her date?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(glaring at him)_  
Harry?

HARRY POTTER  
Yes dear?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Shut up before I orb them to the moon.

HARRY POTTER  
Yes dear.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(turning back to Hermione)_  
Yes, I would love to be your date to The Yule Ball.  
 _(smiles)_  
Thank you. 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You are most welcome.  
 _(grins at her)_  
I am sure we will have a lot of fun.

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Ginny walks along the path towards the four students, then walks up behind Harry and raises her hand to tap him on the shoulder._

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Harry, watching Hermione and Luna, turns to Lavender._

HARRY POTTER  
Miss Brown?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(turning to face him)_  
Mister Potter?

HARRY POTTER  
Would you consider doing me the great honour of consenting to being my date to The Yule Ball?

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Ginny freezes, her face suddenly going ashen._

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Lavender gazes at Harry for a moment, then grins._

LAVENDER BROWN  
I can not think of anything I would rather do!

_Harry grins, then throws his arms around her, pulling her into a hug._

_Hermione catches sight of Ginny over Harry's shoulder, but Ginny turns and runs off in the same direction as her brother. Hermione watches her go for a moment, then shrugs and looks back at Lavender and Harry._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So - girls.....  
 _(Luna and Lavender look over at her)_  
Ready for some dress shopping this weekend?

_Both Lavender and Luna give her wide grins, while Harry rolls his eyes._

xoxox

**Coming soon.....**

_Harry and Lavender dancing cheek to cheek._

_Luna and Hermione dancing cheek to cheek._

_Ron and Ginny yelling at Luna._

_Kelly walking hand in hand with Cedric._

_Crouch staring at Luna intently, a worried look on his face._

**ACT 3 - MOONLIGHT, MUSIC, MYSTERY AND MAYHEM**  
 _Coming soon to Archive Of Our Own_


	4. Act 3 - Moonlight, Music, Mystery and Mayhem

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_The Hall is decorated for The Yule Ball - snow flakes, fir trees, fairly lights around the roof and sparkling candles._

_At one end, the raised platform has been replaced with a stage, where a number of musical instruments are set up._

_The Hall is mostly filled with students, all of whom are dressed in formal clothes - suits, ball gowns, formal robes and the like._

_The majority of the staff are also present, including Camilla, Dumbledore and Olympe._

xoxox

**INT - HOGWARTS ENTRANCE HALL**

_Hermione, Kelly and Fleur are all stood in the Entrance Hall. They are all dressed in similar ball gowns, although the gowns Hermione and Kelly are wearing are slightly more on the sexy side than the beautiful side._

KELLY JONES  
So how long do we wait for our dates before we decide to go stag?

FILIUS FLITWICK  
 _(walking in from The Great Hall)_  
I am sorry, Miss Jones, but given that The Yule Ball must be started off by a dance from The Champions, you will have to wait a little longer.

KELLY JONES  
 _(clicking her fingers)_  
Darn.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiling as she looks up the main staircase)_  
Don't worry Kel - I don't think we'll have long to....  
 _(trails off and looks at Flitwick)_  
We have to do the first dance?

FILIUS FLITWICK  
 _(looking apologetic)_  
Miss Fritton didn't tell you?

_The two St Trinian's girls exchange slightly annoyed glances._

KELLY JONES  
St Trinian's girls are adaptable.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
St Trinian's girls can cope with anything.

_Flitwick grins._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(points up the stairs)_  
But as I was saying.....

_The three girls and Flitwick turn as five Hogwarts students walk down the main stairs towards them._

_Harry and Lavender walk hand in hand, both dressed in formal robes._

_Cedric, dressed in a black tuxedo, is followed by Roger Davies, dressed in formal robes._

_Finally Luna, dressed in a bright pink and white dress, comes down behind them._

_The five Hogwarts students pause at the bottom of the steps, then Cedric, Roger and Luna walk over to stand in front of Kelly, Fleur and Hermione._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Well - don't we all look smart.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I think you look beautiful.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(blushing wildly)_  
Thank you - you look beautifuller.

KELLY JONES  
 _(wicked grin)_  
Are you saying she looks fat?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(glaring at Kelly)_  
Shush you. 

KELLY JONES  
 _(smiling apologetically)_  
Yes, B.

HARRY POTTER  
B?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(rolling her eyes)_  
Long story.

KELLY JONES  
Hermione is from The Winter's Tale, which has one of the single most entertaining stage directions in the history of the world.

LAVENDER BROWN  
LUNA LOVEGOOD  
CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(in unison)_  
Exit, pursued by a bear.

KELLY JONES  
Within a week of arriving at St T's she had gone through The Bear, Princess Bear, Princess B and finally we stuck at just plain old B.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(indignantly)_  
I'm not that old!

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(shyly)_  
And not that plain.

_Hermione smiles at her, still slightly pink. Luna returns the smile, and blushes as well._

_Kelly gives a little laugh, then all eight students look round as Flitwick gives a little cough._

FILIUS FLITWICK  
Sorry to interrupt, but the band is ready, and I am afraid we have to get The Ball under way.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(frowns)_  
Wait - we have to dance? In public?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
A man after my own heart.

FILIUS FLITWICK  
Sorry, Mr Potter, but yes - the four Champions are required to dance the first dance.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(sighs)_  
Fine.  
 _(holds out his hand)_  
My lady?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(takes his hand with a slight curtsey)_  
My lord.

_The other three couples line up behind them, with Fleur and Roger, Kelly and Cedric then Hermione and Luna._

_A minute later, the music starts and Flitwick gives a nod._

HARRY POTTER  
Half a league, half a league, half a league onward.

KELLY JONES  
All in the valley of death rode the six hundred.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Forward the light brigade! Charge for the guns!

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Into the valley of death rode the six hundred.

FILIUS FLITWICK  
 _(rolling his eyes, following them in)_  
This is going to be a fun night.

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_Ron, standing next to Parvati, stares at the door as first Lavender and Harry come through, then Fleur and Roger followed by Kelly and Cedric._

RON WEASLEY  
What about that St Trinian's girl? Couldn't she find a date?

PARVATI PATIL  
 _(mouth falling open in surprise)_  
No - I think she found a date.

_Ron's mouth falls open as well as Hermione and Luna - hand in hand - walk to the centre of The Hall and take their positions._

_A moment later, the band start playing a waltz, and all four couples start to dance._

RON WEASLEY  
Her? Luna is dating the enemy? What is she thinking?

PARVATI PATIL  
 _(under her breath)_  
Perhaps she wanted to have a good time.

_They continue to watch the first dance, but turn when Ginny - accompanied by Neville - storms up behind them._

GINNY WEASLEY  
 _(gesturing to where Hermione and Luna are still waltzing)_  
Did you know about this? 

RON WEASLEY  
No! Did you?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Would I be asking you if I did?  
 _(they both turn and stare at the couple)_  
I can not believe she is going out with Harry's competition!

RON WEASLEY  
Do you think that Granger girl is using her? To find out what Harry is doing?

_As they keep talking, Neville turns to Parvati._

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
So you look like you are having fun.

PARVATI PATIL  
 _(incredibly sarcastic)_  
Best night of my life.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
 _(dryly)_  
I know the feeling.  
 _(pauses, then - slightly bashfully)_  
Would you like to get a drink?

PARVATI PATIL  
 _(looking over at Ron and Ginny, who are still discussing Luna and Hermione)_  
I thought you'd never ask!

_He offers her his arm, and together they walk off in to the crowd._

_Ron and Ginny don't notice they have gone._

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_The music comes to an end and a polite round of applause greets the four couples._

_Hermione and Luna split apart, then bow to each other._

_Almost at once, the music starts up again - a foxtrot - but Hermione takes Luna's hand and leads her off in to the crowd._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I was wondering if you might like a drink, Luna?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
A butterbeer please.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Two butterbeers it is.

_She turns and walks off towards where the bar is set up. Luna watches her go, then turns as she hears footsteps behind her._

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
Good evening, Luna.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(nodding politely)_  
Neville, Parvati.

PARVATI PATIL  
You look lovely tonight - where did you get that dress?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(grinning proudly)_  
I made it myself.

PARVATI PATIL  
No!

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(smiles)_  
Mummy taught me when I was younger. This....  
 _(gestures to her dress)_  
....is my first proper attempt.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
It looks amazing.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(bobs her head)_  
Thank you.  
 _(pauses)_  
You both look very nice as well.

_Both Neville and Parvati blush in unison._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(frowning slightly)_  
Although I thought you two were coming with the Weasleys tonight?

_This time both Parvati and Neville roll their eyes in perfect unison._

PARVATI PATIL  
That's what we came to talk to you about....  
 _(trails off as Hermione walks back, holding two pint glasses with an amber-yellow liquid in)_  
Miss Granger - good evening.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Call me Hermione - any friend of Luna's.....

PARVATI PATIL  
 _(smiles and nods)_  
Hermione then. You dance beautifully.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
St Trinian's girls are nothing if not graceful, especially under pressure.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
After what you did to the dragon, you won't see me arguing.

_Hermione smiles_

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Every girl should know how to protect themselves from monsters - even real ones.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Daddy says the same thing.  
 _(pauses)_  
So you two wanted to talk to me about something?

_Neville and Parvati exchange glances, then nod._

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
Both Ron and his sister seem to be upset about you accepting Hermione's invitation. 

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(surprised)_  
Really?

PARVATI PATIL  
 _(glancing at Hermione)_  
He thinks that Hermione is just using you to get to Harry.  
 _(pauses)_  
No offence.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(laughing)_  
None taken.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Hermione promised that she would never ask about Harry and The Tournament the first time we went for a walk.  
 _(waves her hand in the direction of the dance floor, where Lavender and Harry are still dancing)_  
Harry and Lavender made me the same promise a few days later.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
That's what we thought.  
 _(sighs)_  
But you know what Ron and Ginny can be like when they get an idea in their heads.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So they are probably going to want to talk to me?

PARVATI PATIL  
 _(nodding)_  
Loudly.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
And at great length.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(rolling her eyes)_  
Swell.

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_Harry and Lavender finish dancing, then walk off towards the bar area._

_Halfway there, they are intercepted by Ron and Ginny._

RON WEASLEY  
Did you know about this?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Did you know what the traitor is doing?

_Harry and Lavender stare at them in surprised confusion for a moment._

LAVENDER BROWN  
Know about what? And what traitor?

RON WEASLEY  
GINNY WEASLEY  
 _(in unison)_  
LUNA!

LAVENDER BROWN  
Luna?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smirking)_  
Fourth year - dirty blonde hair.  
 _(holds his hand up)_  
About yea high.

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(rolling her eyes)_  
I mean.....  
 _(slaps Harry across the back of the head)_  
....what about her?

RON WEASLEY  
She's dating that Granger girl from St Trinian's!

HARRY POTTER  
And?

GINNY WEASLEY  
And what? You mean you knew?

HARRY POTTER  
Of course I knew!  
 _(waves his hand at the doors)_  
We saw them outside before we came in.

LAVENDER BROWN  
And I for one think they make a very cute couple.

HARRY POTTER  
But make them in to what? That's the question we should be asking!

_Lavender snorts in amusement, but Ron and Ginny both stare at Harry with identical looks of shock._

GINNY WEASLEY  
So this doesn't worry you? That that.... that Granger girl is just using someone you consider a friend?

HARRY POTTER  
Does Luna seem the type of girl who would let herself be used?

GINNY WEASLEY  
No - but you know what these girls from St Trinian's are like!  
 _(turns to Lavender)_  
Lavender - you've said yourself they are deceitful, manipulative and not to be trusted!

LAVENDER BROWN  
I said they live by their own rules, and will quite happily change the rules to suit themselves.  
 _(pauses)_  
Which is not the same thing!

RON WEASLEY  
How is that any different?  
 _(throws his arms up in the air)_  
She's just going to use her, then break her heart when she has found out all your secrets!

HARRY POTTER  
 _(stares at Ron incredulously, then looks at Lavender)_  
I have secrets?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Oh yes - deep, dark secrets that will lead to the downfall of humanity if not protected!

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grinning happily)_  
And the Dursleys said I would never amount to anything!

_Ron and Ginny are still staring at them in disbelief._

RON WEASLEY  
So you aren't going to do anything about this?

HARRY POTTER  
What can I do?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Tell her she can't date her!

LAVENDER BROWN  
You want us to tell Luna who she can and can not date?

RON WEASLEY  
You can if she is really your friend!

_Harry and Lavender stare at them for a moment, then Harry leans forward, looking intense._

HARRY POTTER  
Luna is our friend, and so we will respect her choices.  
 _(reaches out and takes Lavender's hand)_  
Now, my date and I are going to get a drink.

_They walk off._

GINNY WEASLEY  
I told you it wouldn't do any good! It's Lavender - she's got him all confused.

RON WEASLEY  
Huh?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Instead of thinking about The Tournament, he's just thinking about her!

RON WEASLEY  
So - if we were really his friends - we'd talk to Luna for him? Make her see what a mistake she is making?

GINNY WEASLEY  
It's what a good friend would do.

_As Ron opens his mouth to reply, a voice echoes throughout The Hall._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(from the front of The Hall)_  
ladies and Gentlemen - if you would like to go to your tables, dinner is served.

_All around them, people start to move in the direction of the tables which are arrange in the rear part of The Hall._

RON WEASELY  
 _(looks at Ginny)_  
We'll talk to her after dinner.

GINNY WEASLEY  
 _(rolls her eyes)_  
Fine!

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_The four Champions and their dates are all sat at one table, just starting on their desserts._

_Harry pushes his spoon into his Baked Alaska, while Lavender starts on her fruit salad._

LAVENDER BROWN  
This is lovely!

KELLY JONES  
 _(eating a bowl of multi-flavoured ice-cream)_  
What's in it?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Melon, Strawberries, Raspberries, Kiwi and Snozzberies.

_Hermione, who was taking a drink of butterbeer spits it out all over the table, while Kelly's eyebrows vanish in to her fringe._

_Luna helps Hermione mop up the drink, while Lavender stares at the two girls curiously._

LAVENDER BROWN  
What am I missing?

_Hermione and Kelly exchange amused glances, then both shake their heads._

KELLY JONES  
Nothing.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Nothing whatsoever.  
 _(looks over at Harry)_  
Is the Baked Alaska nice?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(still looking as curious as Lavender)_  
Yes, thank you - it's lovely.  
 _(offers her a spoonful)_  
Want to try some?

_Hermione leans over and takes a bite from the spoon, then leans back with a smile._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
That is nice - but a bit of an unusual taste.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(looking down at her menu)_  
Baked Alaska, with rich ice-cream, lemon curd, baked meringue and a creamy ....  
 _(trails off and pauses for a moment, trying not to smirk)_  
...a creamy Angustifolius sauce.

HARRY POTTER  
A creamy what sauce?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(pauses, then shakes her head)_  
I think you'd prefer not to know.

_Harry looks at her thoughtfully for a moment, then shrugs._

HARRY POTTER  
Fair enough.  
 _(continues to eat, then pauses)_  
I must remember to thank the Elves.

KELLY JONES  
 _(surprised)_  
You have House Elves here?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Don't you?

KELLY JONES  
 _(shaking her head)_  
That's what First Years are for!

FLEUR DELACOUR  
It is the same in Beauxbatons - the first years are encouraged to do jobs for the upper years to teach them a sense of responsibility.

ROGER DAVIES  
That actually sounds like a good idea.  
 _(looks over at Cedric)_  
Why don't we have that here?

HARRY POTTER  
Can you imagine what Malfoy or Parkinson would do with that power?

_Both Hogwarts boys stare at him for a moment, the both shudder._

ROGER DAVIES  
So - maybe not then.

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_Dinner is finished, although a few students are still sitting around the tables, just talking._

_The majority of students are now back on the dance floor, crushed up against stage at the front._

_The stage itself is empty, however the instruments that were there before still remain._

_Flitwick walks onto the stage and up to the microphone in the middle._

FILIUS FLITWICK  
Ladies and gentlemen...... THE WE....

_He stops as Dumbledore runs on to the stage._

_Dumbledore bends down and whispers in his ear._

FILIUS FLITWICK  
Really?  
 _(Dumbledore whispers some more)_  
Okay - I can see why SammyWrae wants to avoid that.  
 _(Dumbledore whispers some more)_  
Well - I think we can pull that off, although I suspect some people will wonder why.

_Dumbledore straightens up, shrugs, then walks off the stage._

_Flitwick turns back to the students._

FILIUS FLITWICK  
Ladies and gentlemen - the band that needs no introduction!

_He turns and walks off the stage as four band members walk on._

_The lead singer walks up to the microphone._

LEAD SINGER  
Good evening Hogwarts! We are....  
 _(glances to the side of the stage where Dumbledore is stood with his arms folded)_  
....the band you all know and love. So - are you ready to rock?

STUDENTS  
 _(shouting back)_  
YES!!

LEAD SINGER  
 _(grinning)_  
Then lets hit it!

_The drummer whacks her sticks together four times, then the music crashes into life._

_The students all start to dance._

LEAD SINGER  
 _(singing)_  
Can you dance like a hippogryff?  
Lala-la-lala-la-la-la  
Do the giraffe just like Matt Smith?  
Lala-la-lala-la-la-laaaa

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_The band is still playing, but has switched to more romantic and slow songs._

_As one finishes, Harry and Lavender walk over to where Hermione and Luna are walking onto the floor._

HARRY POTTER  
Miss Granger - may I have this dance?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I would consider it an honour.

_Harry takes her hand and leads her onto the floor._

_Luna watches them for a moment, then turns to Lavender._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(holding out her hand)_  
Miss Brown?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(smiles, then takes her hand)_  
Miss Lovegood.

_They walk out onto the floor as well, and both couples begin to dance to the music._

HARRY POTTER  
So, Hermione, are you enjoying yourself?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Yes, thank you.  
 _(smiles)_  
She is wonderful.

HARRY POTTER  
I've always thought so.  
 _(pauses)_  
Hermione.....

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles in amusement)_  
Are you about to give me the big brother speech?

HARRY POTTER  
Do I need to?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(shakes her head)_  
I can see how much you and Lavender care about her.  
 _(pauses)_  
She is special, isn't she?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(nods)_  
She has a unique way of looking at the world - one that got her teased a lot during her first year.  
 _(smiles fondly)_  
With our help - Lavender and me - she has started to get more confident, and I would hate to see anyone undermine that, or hurt her in any way.  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
So - did I do it right?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(laughs)_  
You did it very well.

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_Lavender and Luna are dancing as the song comes to an end._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So - how's your date going?

LAVENDER BROWN  
It's wonderful.  
 _(looks over to where Harry and Hermione have just finished dancing)_  
I don't know why I waited this long to do it.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(smiling in amusement)_  
I was wondering that myself.

LAVENDER BROWN  
I think it was because I was worried about Ron.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(laughing)_  
You thought Ron wanted to date Harry?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(rolls her eyes and slaps Luna's arm)_  
No, dummy - I was worried what would happen to the so-called Golden Trio if two of us became a couple.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(eyes widen in understanding)_  
And what with Ron being the very model of modern enlightened male....

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(nods)_  
I was worried about an attack of the green-eyed monster.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(entirely confused)_  
Why would you be worried about an Atlantian Sea Slug attacking us?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(equally confused)_  
Pardon me?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Oh - you meant jealousy?  
 _(grins)_  
Yeah - I can see why you were worried about that.

LAVENDER BROWN  
But after his explosion over Harry being in The Tournament....  
 _(shrugs)_  
I think The Golden Trio is probably broken up, so I figured - what the hell?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(off screen)_  
You realise how romantic that sounds, right?

_Lavender blushes, then turns to face him._

LAVENDER BROWN  
I swear it was more romantic before that.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
She's right - it was very romantic.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(laughs)_  
That's better then.  
 _(looks over her shoulder and frowns)_  
Hermione? Has Luna shown you the stables? 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Stables?

HARRY POTTER  
They are very pretty, especially in the snow.

_Luna looks round, then catches sight of Ron and Ginny storming towards them._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
He's not wrong!

_Takes Hermione by the hand, and drags her towards the doors._

_Harry turns to Lavender._

HARRY POTTER  
Would you care to dance?

LAVENDER BROWN  
I would love to!

_They both walk off as Ron and Ginny stalk up to them._

GINNY WEASLEY  
Where did she go?

RON WEASLEY  
I think I heard something about the stables?

_They both turn and head towards the doors._

xoxox

**INT - STABLES**

_Luna and Hermione enter, and almost at once Luna walks over to the nearest stall._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Hello Chaltona.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(staring at Luna in confusion)_  
Luna?  
 _(Luna looks round)_  
Who are you talking to?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(looking at her as if it is obvious)_  
To Chaltona

_Hermione walks over to stand next to her, staring at the stall._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
There's a horse in there?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(reaching out to stroke the thestral)_  
Oh - you can't see him.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(shakes her head)_  
Sorry.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
To be honest, if I were you, I'd be grateful.  
 _(takes Hermione's hand and places it on the thestral's face)_  
Thestrals are magical creatures that can only been seen if you have seen death.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(stroking the invisible horse)_  
Oh.  
 _(sudden understanding)_  
Your mother?  
 _(Luna simply nods, not looking away from the thestral)_  
What do they look like?

xoxox

**EXT - OUTSIDE THE STABLES**

_Ron and Ginny are walking towards the stables from the direction of the school._

_At the same time, Crouch comes from the opposite direction. As he walks to the stables, he keeps looking around him furtively, as if trying to remain undetected._

**INT - HOGWARTS STABLES**

_Hermione continues to stroke the invisible creature, occasionally glancing at Luna who is stood by the next stall._

_The door slams open, and Ron and Ginny walk in, flurries of snow surrounding them._

RON WEASLEY  
Luna? Could we talk to you?

_Luna stares at them for a moment, then sighs._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Hermione - will you excuse me a moment?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(glancing between Hermione and The Weasleys)_  
Are you sure?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(shakes her head)_  
Not in the slightest, but if I don't talk to them now they will continue to whine and bleat all night.

_Hermione gives a snort of amusement, echoed by the thestral she is stroking, while Ron and Ginny both shoot indignant looks at Luna._

_She ignores the looks, but walks over and then out of the stable, forcing Ron and Ginny to follow her._

_Hermione gazes at the door worriedly for a moment, then goes back to petting the thestral, occasionally feeding it some hay._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
 _(from behind her in a soft, slightly intense voice)_  
Miss Granger.

_Hermione spins round, her wand appearing in her hand as if by magic._

_When she sees who has spoken, her eyes narrow and she doesn't lower her wand._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Mr Crouch. To what do I owe the....  
 _(pauses, trying to decide what word to use)_  
....honour?

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
 _(still quiet and intense)_  
Miss Granger - I must talk to you.  
 _(glances around)_  
I must talk to about The Tournament.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(looking slightly doubtful)_  
You must, must you?

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
 _(takes a step forward)_  
It is of utmost importance!  
 _(voice lowers to a whisper)_  
There are things going on that you don't know about!

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(slightly amused grin)_  
I find that hard to believe.

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
 _(seems to pay no attention to her)_  
There are dark forces gathering!  
 _(leans forward until they are almost nose to nose)_  
You have to listen to me!

xoxox

**EXT - OUTSIDE THE STABLES**

_Luna is stood, arms folded, as Ron and Ginny take turns yelling at her and berating her. It is clear this has been going on for a while, as Luna looks bored and a little annoyed._

_When Ginny pauses for breath, Luna hold her hand up._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Are either of you going to say anything of interest soon? Because I have left my date alone in the stables and I would rather get back to her.

RON WEASLEY  
So you're still going to date her?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Even though she's just using you?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Have you talked to Cedric? Or Roger?

_Both Weasleys pause at this apparent non-sequitur._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Because Cedric seems to be dating a St Trinian's girl, and Roger is apparently dating Fleur.

RON WEASLEY  
They are both grown up! They know what they're doing!

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Meaning I don't?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Luna - you are young and, you must admit, a little inexperienced. You haven't had a date before, and after losing your mother.....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(raises her hand again, this time with fire in her eyes)_  
ENOUGH!

_Ron and Ginny actually take a step back at the tone of her voice._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Are you seriously going to lecture me on my dating life when both of you don't seem to have noticed that YOUR dates have gone off with each other?  
 _(turns on her heel, strides back towards the stables, then stops and looks over her shoulder)_  
Good night, Weasleys. Enjoy the rest of your evening.

_Without giving them a chance to respond, she walks into the stables._

xoxox

**INT - HOGWARTS STABLES**

_As she enters, Luna stops as she sees Crouch talking to Hermione. Discreetly drawing her wand, she walks over to join them._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
Don't you understand! There is terrible danger coming!  
 _(glances around)_  
It's my.....

ALASTOR MOODY  
 _(striding in, cutting off Crouch)_  
What's this Barty? Trying to nobble the opposition?

_Crouch looks round in surprise, bordering on shock, then takes a few steps back._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
Just a private conversation, Alastor - nothing more.

ALASTOR MOODY  
Is that so?

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
So if you will excuse us.....

ALASTOR MOODY  
 _(cutting across him again)_  
I don't think so, Barty - besides, Albus sent me to find you. The Ball is nearly coming to an end, and he wants you back before it ends.

_Crouch stares at Moody, eying him, then sighs._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
Very well - lets go.

_He and Moody leave, and Luna turns to Hermione._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So what was that about?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(shrugging nonchalantly)_  
Who knows? Maybe all that time putting innocent people in prison has warped his mind?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(looking at her thoughtfully)_  
Maybe it has.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So - what did the red-heads want?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
To tell me I was a stupid little school girl who couldn't tell that the big bad St Trinian's Champion was just using me to get to The Boy Who Lived.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smirking)_  
They figured out my plan?  
 _(clicks her fingers)_  
I guess I'll have to get a new one.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(laughs)_  
I can't wait.  
 _(pauses)_  
But if you could put it off until after the last dance, I would be most grateful.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Then put it off I shall.

_She reaches out and takes Luna's hand, and together they walk out of the stables and back towards the castle._

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_The Yule Ball is clearly winding down - a lot of people are sat at the tables with drinks in front of them._

_The dance floor is noticeably bare of couples, however Harry and Lavender, Hermione and Luna, Kelly and Cedric and Neville and Parvati are all dancing cheek to cheek. (In four couples, not all eight together)._

LEAD SINGER  
 _(as the music stops)_  
Well that is it from us tonight. Thank you, and good night!

_The band leaves the stage to fairly loud applause from all over The Hall._

_Flitwick walks back onto the stage and walks up to the microphone._

FILIUS FLITWICK  
Ladies and gentlemen - that brings The Yule Ball to an end. Curfew has been extended for another hour or so, so enjoy the rest of your evening.

_He walks off the stage, and the four couples who were dancing all walk to a single table, and sit down around it. Each of the girls sits on the boy's lap, while Luna sits on Hermione's._

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
So - what now?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I don't know about anyone else, but I'm thinking about bed.  
 _(sees Kelly grinning wickedly)_  
Oh shush you!

_Luna notices interplay, and blushes slightly._

KELLY JONES  
Sorry, B.  
 _(yawns)_  
Oh - excuse me.  
 _(looks back at Hermione)_  
I might be joining you soon.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(matching Kelly's earlier grin)_  
oh yes?

KELLY JONES  
 _(rolling her eyes)_  
That's more of Annabelle's thing than mine, sweetie.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Where is Anna?

HARRY POTTER  
I saw her earlier - she was leaving with..... oh. What's her name? Tall, blonde.  
 _(pauses)_  
Looks like a bit of a....

LAVENDER BROWN  
Tart?

HARRY POTTER  
For want of a better phrase.

KELLY JONES  
HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(in unison)_  
Chelsea.

KELLY JONES  
 _(continuing)_  
Annabelle and Chelsea?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Really?

HARRY POTTER  
They might just have been walking together as opposed to.... walking together.

KELLY JONES  
The head of Posh Totty....  
 _(shakes her head)_  
Well - I guess you never know.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
 _(curious)_  
Posh Totty?

_Kelly and Hermione exchange amused looks._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You think I am going to explain it?

KELLY JONES  
 _(laughs)_  
Good point.  
 _(turns to Neville)_  
You know how you have Houses here?  
 _(Neville nods)_  
We kind of have the same thing at St Trinian's, only we organise it a little differently.

_Hermione snorts in amusement._

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
And Posh Totty?

KELLY JONES  
Chelsea, Peaches, Chloe and a few of the girls back at school.  
 _(pauses)_  
They all come from the more priveleged families, so get clumped together in a group.

PARVATI PATIL  
What about you? And Hermione?

KELLY JONES  
Head Girls are excluded, and B here is....

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Say it and die, Kel.

KELLY JONES  
.....one of the Geeks.

_Hermione throws a bread bun at her. Kelly catches it, then grins._

KELLY JONES  
You do remember I'm a seeker, B?

_Hermione rolls her eyes._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So - you're one of the smart girls?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(grins)_  
Sounds much better when you put it like that.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So you'd be a Ravenclaw if you were here?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You never know.

HARRY POTTER  
Why didn't you chose here?

_Hermione looks over at him._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Sorry?

HARRY POTTER  
In the Trophy Room, Professor Dumbledore said that he approached you to come here. What made you chose St Trinian's?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
The curriculum.

HARRY POTTER  
Huh?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(leans back in her chair, still holding Luna around the waist)_  
If I asked you what E equals MC squared meant, would you know?  
 _(her question is greeted with silence)_  
Or who wrote Titus Andronicus? Who composed the 1812 Overture?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
To be fair - we are going to spend our lives in the magical world. We don't need to know any of this.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
And that's why my mother, and father, advised me to go to a different school.

HARRY POTTER  
So that you can exist in both worlds? 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
And because I don't want to limit my knowledge to just what The Ministry believes I need to know.  
 _(pauses)_  
There is a huge world of culture and knowledge and stuff out there. 

KELLY JONES  
Hear the other side, see the other side.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(grins)_  
Saint Augustan.  
 _(pauses)_  
I was born on his day.

HARRY POTTER  
So that was the reason? Because you wanted a wider education?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Knowledge is the strongest power - the best weapon you can have.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(grins and snuggles against Hermione)_  
Definitely a Ravenclaw.

_There is a pause in the conversation, then they all look round as Flitwick walks over._

FILIUS FLITWICK  
Sorry to break up this little party, but I am going to have to kick you all out.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
Yes, Professor.  
 _(pauses)_  
Thank you for this evening - it was a lot of fun.

FILIUS FLITWICK  
 _(nods in acknowledgement)_  
I will pass on your thanks to the others.

KELLY JONES  
Especially the elves - the meal was delicious.

FILIUS FLITWICK  
I will talk to them first thing in the morning.

_The students stand up, and - with various good nights to Flitwick and other students sat around the other tables, they walk out of The Hall._

xoxox

**INT - HOGWARTS ENTRANCE HALL**

_The eight students walk to the foot of the stairs, then come to a halt._

KELLY JONES  
So - I guess this is good night.  
 _(looks over at Cedric)_  
Thank you for a wonderful evening.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
You are most welcome.

_He reaches out to take her hand, but she grabs him by the lapels and kisses him rather passionately._

_The other six students watch in amusement for a moment, then - when Kelly and Cedric show no signs of stopping - Luna gives a discrete cough._

_Kelly breaks off, then smirks._

KELLY JONES  
Like you weren't all thinking about doing the same thing.

HARRY POTTER  
Pretty sure I wasn't.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
Ditto.

_There is a pause, then everyone looks over at Luna, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Lesbian.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Ditto.

_The collective gaze shifts to Parvati and Lavender._

LAVENDER BROWN.  
 _(smirking)_  
Like I'm going to deny it - look at him!

PARVATI PATIL  
She does have a point.

_Cedric blushes, while Harry and Neville both shrug._

KELLY JONES  
Anyway - I will see you all tomorrow.  
 _(pauses)_  
And if Bella and Chelsea are using my room, I need to find somewhere else to sleep.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You can share my room.  
 _(turns to Luna)_  
Miss Lovegood - thank you for a lovely evening.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(glances at Kelly, then turns back to Hermione)_  
You are most welcome.

_She reaches out and gives Hermione a chaste peck on the lips._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
And good night to the rest of you.

_She and Kelly walk off towards the St Trinian's wing._

_Cedric gives a polite nod, then walks off towards The Hufflepuff common room, and the other four students head up the main stairs._

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Luna is pacing back and forth, occasionally looking at the main gates._

_A little way away, Harry, Lavender and Kelly are sat on a blanket, eating a picnic._

_Although the entire grounds are covered in snow, the area they are at in - and Luna is pacing in - are free from any white flakes._

HARRY POTTER  
So when is Hermione due back?

KELLY JONES  
 _(glances at her watch)_  
In theory, any minute now.  
 _(looks over at Luna)_  
They spend New Year's Eve in Paris every year, and tend to come back on the 3rd.  
 _(pauses)_  
So - figured out what the egg does yet?

_Harry looks over at her in surprise._

HARRY POTTER  
Pardon me?

KELLY JONES  
Just curious how you are doing.  
 _(smiles)_  
Yes, I am Hermione's Head Girl, and I am sort of dating Cedric - your competition - but I am not asking for details.

HARRY POTTER  
Oh.  
 _(shrugs)_  
Okay.  
 _(shakes his head)_  
To be honest, I have no clue.

LAVENDER BROWN  
Well - that's not entirely true.  
 _(Harry looks at her curiously)_  
When we opened it, it scared the crap out of the entire common room.

KELLY JONES  
 _(laughs)_  
Join the club.  
 _(pauses)_  
Can I give you some advice?

HARRY POTTER  
Always.

KELLY JONES  
 _(looking around and lowering her voice)_  
Try taking a bath.

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(smirks)_  
Are you saying my boyfriend smells?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(off screen)_  
Ni!!

_They all look round just as Luna takes off across the grass towards a girl who has walked in through the gates._

_A few seconds later, Luna throws her arms around Hermione, and hugs her warmly._

KELLY JONES  
 _(smiling, not looking at Harry)_  
Seriously. Take a bath.

xoxox

**INT - ST TRINIAN'S WING**

_Hermione, Kelly, Annabelle and Taylor are at in Hermione's room, all looking at various maps and atlases._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So Harry knows?

KELLY JONES  
 _(nods)_  
Even if he can't figure it out, his girlfriend should be able to help him.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
 _(amused)_  
They're going to take a bath together?

KELLY JONES  
 _(laughs)_  
I am sure Harry will insist on cossies being worn at all times.

TAYLOR SMITH  
 _(raising one eyebrow, amused)_  
Just like you and Cedric did?

KELLY JONES  
I'll have you know Cedric was a perfect gentlemen.  
 _(pauses, then grins)_  
But I managed to convince him swimming cossies were not required despite that.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(quickly moving on)_  
Anyway - Taylor?

TAYLOR SMITH  
Daddy says that he can have it in place two days ahead of The Task. Miss Fritton will give Bradley and I permission to leave, and we'll be ready for you once you start.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Good - thanks.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
So what about the object?

KELLY JONES  
 _(quietly)_  
I've been thinking about that.  
 _(they all look at her)_  
I think they're going to pick a person.

TAYLOR SMITH  
They're gonna stick a person at the bottom of that lake for an hour or more?  
 _(shakes her head)_  
Twisted.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So it would be one of you? Or the other girls?

KELLY JONES  
 _(hesitantly)_  
Maybe.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(looking over at her)_  
Kel?

KELLY JONES  
I've been thinking about Gabrielle.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Fleur's little sister?  
 _(wiggles her eyebrows)_  
She is kind of cute, but isn't she a bit young for you?

KELLY JONES  
 _(rolls her eyes)_  
Why is she here?  
 _(waves towards the door)_  
We're all here to support Hermione - even the younger ones.

TAYLOR SMITH  
Gabrielle could be here for that.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Then what about the other girls' families?

KELLY JONES  
I think they planned for Fleur to be The Champion, and they brought Gabrielle along for this task.

TAYLOR SMITH  
Again - twisted!

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(suddenly realising)_  
LUNA?  
 _(looks over at Kelly, who nods in confirmation)_  
You think they're going to put Luna down there?

KELLY JONES  
Yeah, I think they are.

_This announcement is greeted by silence for a few minutes, then Hermione sighs._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Okay then - say they take Luna.

KELLY JONES  
TAYLOR SMITH  
ANNABELLE FRITTON  
 _(in unison)_  
They take Luna.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(ignoring them)_  
I don't think it changes our plan does it?  
 _(looks at each of them)_  
In fact - it might make it slightly easier.  
 _(looks back at Taylor)_  
Taylor - do you think your Dad could lend us something else?

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_The evening meal is coming to an end, and Dumbledore is walking around the staff table to address the students._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
I just have two announcements before you retire to your common rooms.  
 _(looks around)_  
Firstly - tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend. And given that it is also Valentines Day, curfew has been extended by an hour, meaning that you don't have to be back at school until 10pm on both nights.  
 _(pauses)_  
This of course applies to Hogwarts' students - students from St Trinian's and Beauxbatons should confirm this with their own Headmistress.  
 _(glances down at the parchment in his hand)_  
Secondly - I have had a request from a several students in regard to the Quidditch Cup.

_A lot of the Hogwarts students perk up, while Kelly and Hermione both smile._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Lavender Brown and Kelly Jones have come to me with a proposal for an exhibition match between St Trinian's and The Hogwarts' All Star Team.

_Most of the students perk up, while Lavender and Kelly straighten up and look at Dumbledore._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Headmistress Fritton has given her blessing to this endeavour, and so, for the next three Saturdays, Miss Brown, Mr Diggory, Miss Chang and Mr Potter will be holding try-outs for The Hogwarts team.  
 _(pauses)_  
I am told that - while it is likely the team will be draw from the existing players - anyone is welcome to come along to try out for the team, and the decision will be made by the three seekers.

_A ripple of interest runs through students, and a few look over at Cedric, Harry and Cho._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Because of the upcoming Second Task, the actual match itself will take place on the fourteenth of April, which - I believe - will give both teams enough time to practice and ensure they are at their best.  
 _(smiles)_  
Enjoy the rest of your evening.

_Kelly and Hermione walk across The Hall to sit down opposite Lavender and Harry. A moment later they are joined by Luna, Cedric and Cho._

KELLY JONES  
So - you three are going to pick the team?  
 _(pauses)_  
Who's going to play seeker?

_Harry, Cho and Cedric all grin._

CHO CHANG  
At the end of each try-out, we're going to have a snitch-catch contest.  
 _(gestures to the two boys)_  
Cedric and I get the first go, then the loser takes on Harry the following week, and the winner the week after.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
What if you all get one each?

HARRY POTTER  
Done by time.

KELLY JONES  
Then may the best girl win.

_Harry and Cedric both raise their eyebrows in amusement, making Kelly grin._

KELLY JONES  
Sorry - force of habit.  
 _(looks over at Cedric)_  
Want to take a walk?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(smiles)_  
Actually, I do.

_He and Kelly walk out of The Hall, hand in hand. A moment later, Hermione and Luna do the same, and Cho walks back to the Ravenclaw table._

_Harry takes Lavender's hand, but then they both turn round as they hear footsteps behind them._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Miss Brown - may I have a word?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Have two.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(smiles flatly)_  
Very droll.  
 _(pauses)_  
I was wondering why you chose to leave Slytherin out of your plan?

HARRY POTTER  
She didn't, sir.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
So Slytherin will be taking part?

LAVENDER BROWN  
No - just the three Houses you named.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Forgive me if I seem slow, but....

HARRY POTTER  
Lavender spoke to Draco a few weeks ago, and he blew her off.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Blew her off?

LAVENDER BROWN  
He said that he had no desire to lower himself, or his team, by playing against.....  
 _(pauses)_  
Sir - I'd rather not repeat the exact words, but he made his position very clear.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
And you don't believe there is any way to convince him?

HARRY POTTER  
After he turned us down, Professor, I passed his comments on to Kelly, Hermione, Annabelle and Miss Fritton.  
 _(smiles dryly)_  
Miss Fritton said that....  
 _(glances at Lavender)_  
How did she phrase it?

LAVENDER BROWN  
She said that while she will leave the decision up to her girls, she would prefer that they not lower themselves to play a team made up of such excellent specimens of pureblood society.

HARRY POTTER  
Thank you.  
 _(looks back at Dumbledore)_  
Kelly used more colourful language, but her point was much the same.

LAVENDER BROWN  
So - any other questions, Professor, or can Harry and I return to the common room to start our homework.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(waves his hand, and turns to walk away)_  
You are excused.

_He walks up The Hall, while Harry and Lavender head towards the doors._

_When they get into the Entrance Hall, they pause, and Harry looks over at his girlfriend._

HARRY POTTER  
I know - I owe you a galleon.

xoxox

**EXT - HOGSMEADE VILLAGE**

_It is a Hogsmeade weekend. The main street is full of students, as are most of the shops._

_Harry and Lavender, Kelly and Cedric and Luna and Hermione are walking down the main street._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I have to admit, I was expecting a little more.

HARRY POTTER  
It is what it is.  
 _(shrugs)_  
What can you do?

_Hermione and Kelly exchange wicked glances._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
How about we make it interesting?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Why am I suddenly worried?

KELLY JONES  
 _(smirks)_  
Because St Trinian's girls are nothing if not imaginative.  
 _(looks at Hermione)_  
What did you have in mind?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I'm guessing we all have some sort of romantic plan, given the date?

_They all nod, although Harry blushes slightly._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
When we get back, we'll compare days, and whoever had the most romantic and exciting day gets their lunch bought tomorrow at Madam Puddifoots.

_The couples all share exchanged glances, then they each nod._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Okay then. Maybe the best girl win.

xoxox

**INT - DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE**

_All three couples are stood in front of Dumbledore, while Camilla is stood behind him._

_From the fact most of the lights are lit, and one of the windows is dark, it is clear it is night time._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
May I ask what you thought you were doing today?

KELLY JONES  
Nothing, Headmaster.

ALBUS DUMBlEDORE  
 _(glances at the parchment in his hand)_  
Two reports of criminal damage.  
Three of malicious magic.  
Eight of mischievous magic.  
 _(pauses)_  
Twenty five reports of rowdy behavior.  
Eighteen of disturbing behavior.  
Five of lewd behavior.  
Three of indecent behavior and one of indecent exposure.  
 _(pauses)_  
Would you like to explain this?

KELLY JONES  
We were just letting off a little steam, Headmaster.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(dryly)_  
A little steam?

KELLY JONES  
Being in The Tournament is hard work, sir, and we just thought that we should have a little fun.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(stares at her for a moment, then continues)_  
In light of the fact three of you are Champions, I have persuaded the various shopkeepers not to involve The Ministry.  
 _(Lavender and Harry look somewhat relieved, while the rest don't change their expression)_  
However, in agreement with Miss Fritton, I have arranged that tomorrow - under her supervision - you will undo all the damage you did today, and apologise to the storekeepers in question.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
In addition, you will not be permitted to visit Hogsmeade for the next two visits - three, including tomorrow.

_None of the students react this time._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Do you have anything to say for yourselves?

_Kelly opens her mouth, but then closes it when Cedric squeezes her hand._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Very well - you may go down to dinner.

_The six students turn and file out of his office, and walk down the stairs._

_When they reach the corridor at the bottom, Harry looks over at the other five._

HARRY POTTER  
So - totally worth it?

KELLY JONES  
HERMIONE GRANGER  
CEDRIC DIGGORY  
LAVENDER BROWN  
LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(in unison, emphatically)_  
Oh yes!

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_The first session is winding down, but most of the students are moving to the stands instead of walking back towards the castle._

_Harry looks over at Cedric and Cho, who are both picking up their brooms._

HARRY POTTER  
How do you want to do this?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
I think we give it to Hermione. She throws it up in the air, then we wait thirty seconds.

CHO CHANG  
That way the snitch will have a good start, and there is no way anyone can be accused of bias.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(staring at them in surprise)_  
You've given this some thought.

_Cho and Cedric both smiles, then walk down to the pitch._

_Hermione follows them, holding a tiny box._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(looks at them, then holds the box up)_  
Now - I want a good clean match. No biting, no gouging and most of all - no kissing.  
 _(grins)_  
Kelly would take it badly.

_They both laugh, then mount their brooms and take off._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I will send up sparks when thirty seconds is up. Until then, go to each end of the pitch and stay inside the keeper circle.

_They both nod, then fly off to either end of the pitch and take up by positions by the goal posts._

_Hermione waits until they are both stationary, then she holds the box in one hand and flicks it open._

_The snitch flies out and almost at once shoots off into the distance._

_Cedric and Cho track it with their eyes, and Hermione smirks as she realises they are both straining to fly after it._

_She glances down at her watch, then smiles, raises her wand and sends up a jet of red sparks._

_Before they can fade, both Cedric and Cho have shot off after the snitch._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Harry, Kelly, Luna and Lavender are all watching from the stands._

KELLY JONES  
They're not bad.  
 _(thoughtfully)_  
I'd say Ced has the edge, at least in speed.

HARRY POTTER  
He's been a seeker for six years. Cho has only been doing it for three.

LAVENDER BROWN  
And Cedric's broom is newer.

KELLY JONES  
Speed isn't everything.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Just ask Malfoy.

_Harry and Lavender snort in amusement._

KELLY JONES  
Speaking of Malfoy - are you expecting him or his..... friends to turn up next week?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(shrugs)_  
He made his distaste at playing against you and your school, but there's always a chance he would want a chance to humiliate you.

KELLY JONES  
 _(smirks)_  
I'd pay good money to see him try.  
 _(pauses)_  
Does he have any clue who I am?

HARRY POTTER  
Probably not.  
 _(pauses)_  
Who are you?

_Kelly gives him an enigmatic smile, but before she can reply, they see Cedric and Cho fly over them._

_Both are flat against their brooms, clearly chasing something._

_A few seconds later Cedric tilts his broom downwards and shoots towards the ground. Cho follows suit a moment later._

_When they are both within a few feet of the ground, Cho pulls up, while Cedric reaches out and grabs the snitch._

_A second later, he pulls the broom up, turns over and his hair brushes against the grass for a few moments._

_As Cho lands, Cedric flies up into the air, then swings back and comes into land next to Cho._

CHO CHANG  
 _(grinning)_  
Do you actually know what fear is?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(smiles)_  
I've never really had a use for it.

CHO CHANG  
 _(glances over as Harry, Lavender, Luna and Kelly walk down towards them)_  
Do you think I can beat him?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(shrugs)_  
He's good - you've seen him play - but he is a tad more hesitant than I am.  
 _(pauses)_  
And the rest of the team tend to help him a lot.

CHO CHANG  
 _(smiles)_  
I think I can work with that.  
 _(pauses, then grins)_  
But now I think I will leave you to your girlfriend.

_Cedric looks round, the staggers backwards as Kelly pounces on him._

xoxox

**INT - FIFTH FLOOR CORRIDOR, HOGWARTS**

_Harry and Lavender are walking along the corridor. Harry has the golden egg from the First Task in his hand._

HARRY POTTER  
You are really sure we should do this together?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Don't you think it's a good idea?  
 _(looks at the egg)_  
Two heads are better than one.

HARRY POTTER  
But we're going to be in the bath.  
 _(pauses)_  
Together.

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(rolls her eyes)_  
You will be wearing trunks and I will have a swimming costume on.  
 _(pauses, then wiggles her eyebrows suggestively)_  
Unless you'd like to change that plan?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shakes his head)_  
I swear Hermione has been rubbing off on you.

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(under her breath)_  
Wouldn't that make Luna jealous.

HARRY POTTER  
Pardon?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(innocent)_  
Nothing dear!

_They arrive at the prefects bathroom, and - after Harry has given the password - they go inside._

xoxox

**INT - PREFECTS' BATHROOM**

_Harry emerges from the changing area, dressed in a pair of swimming trunks. The golden egg rests on the edge of an enormous sunken bathtub that is filled with water and bubbles._

_Harry looks at the egg, then at the bath, then back at the egg._

MOANING MYRTLE  
 _(flying down from above)_  
Harry Potter? What are you doing here?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(watching her fly around the room for a moment)_  
I have to find out what that means.  
 _(gestures at the egg)_  
Someone suggested I take a bath.

MOANING MYRTLE  
Oh - just like the other two?

HARRY POTTER  
Other two?

MOANING MYRTLE  
That cute Hufflepuff and his.... friend.

HARRY POTTER  
Oh - Cedric and Kelly. 

MOANING MYRTLE  
 _(pouting)_  
I didn't like her - she was mean.  
 _(shakes her head, then smiles in a seductive manner)_  
Would you like me to join you?  
 _(flies down to float beside him)_  
I can tell you what they did.

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(coming out from the changing area, wearing modest bikini)_  
I don't think that will be necessary, Myrtle.

_Myrtle turns to stare at Lavender. For a moment she frowns, then she flips over and vanishes off through the roof._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(confused)_  
Did I miss something?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(grins)_  
Yes, dear - but don't worry about it.  
 _(looks down at the egg)_  
So - any ideas?

xoxox

**INT - GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
The Black Lake? Seriously?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(shrugs)_  
So it would seem.  
 _(looks over at Lavender)_  
The mermen, right?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Merpeople, to be accurate, but yeah - the mermen are going to be holding..... something that you have to get back.

PARVATI PATIL  
Any idea as to what the mysterious something might be?

HARRY POTTER  
Something I will 'surely miss' - which could be anything.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
 _(laughing)_  
Other than Malfoy or Ron.

_He continues to laugh, then trails off as he realises Lavender, Parvati and Harry are all looking at him thoughtfully._

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
What?

LAVENDER BROWN  
What if it's not a thing?

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
A person? Really?

PARVATI PATIL  
Can you think of anything he'd risk his life for? 

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
His broom, maybe? It was a present from.... Snuffles.

HARRY POTTER  
That's true.

PARVATI PATIL  
 _(rolls her eyes)_  
Boys!

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(eyes widening)_  
I think I know who they're going to take.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looks over at her)_  
Who?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(forced calm)_  
Me.

_They all stare at her for a moment, then Harry sighs_

HARRY POTTER  
So - we know where, we know what and we know when.  
 _(pauses)_  
All we need to know now is how to breath underwater for an hour or more.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
 _(smiles)_  
Oddly - that is something I already know.

_This time, they all turn to stare at Neville, who is smiling smugly._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Cho and Harry are flying headlong towards each other, watched by a large number of students in the stands._

_A second later, Cho stretches her arm out and grabs at the snitch. Her fingers brush it, but escapes her grip._

_Looking forward again she realises she and Harry are about to crash, but doesn't change her course._

_Harry dives down, and Cho reaches out and grabs at the snitch again, catching it this time._

_She slows her broom to a halt, then looks back to see Harry flying back towards her._

HARRY POTTER  
Well done - I really thought I had you at the turn.

CHO CHANG  
We all make mistakes.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grinning in amusement)_  
Even Ravenclaws?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(from below)_  
Especially Ravenclaws!

_Cho and Harry look down, then they both fly down and land next to the group._

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
So - one apiece.  
 _(grins at Harry)_  
I guess next week is the decider.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grins)_  
Nothing I can't handle.  
 _(pauses)_  
Although you realise that Cho was faster than you by about a minute.

CHO CHANG  
 _(surprise)_  
I was?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Fifty three seconds.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(looks back at Harry)_  
So if I don't beat you, I'm out?

HARRY POTTER  
Looks like.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Okay - so that makes it even more fun.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grins again)_  
Looks like.

SEVERUS SNAPE  
 _(yelling, from off screen)_  
POTTER! BROWN! 

_Lavender and Harry turn as Snape stalks on to the pitch, his cloak flaring out behind him._

LAVENDER BROWN  
Professor? Can we help you?

SEVERUS SNAPE  
You can tell me what you have done with my stores of fluxweed and boomslang skin!

HARRY POTTER  
Pardon me?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(at the same time)_  
You think we have been making polyjuice potion, sir?

SEVERUS SNAPE  
Who else has the knowledge? 

KELLY JONES  
Fluxweed, Knotgrass, Lacewing Flies, Leeches, Horn of Bicorn, Boomslang Skin and some hair.  
 _(pauses)_  
Would you like me to give you the recipe and steps?

SEVERUS SNAPE  
You know how to make polujuice potion?

KELLY JONES  
Since I was.... eight? Maybe nine.  
 _(shrugs)_  
St Trinian's girls are very good at what they do.  
 _(pauses, then grins)_  
Besides - it's not that hard.

_Snape glares at her for a moment, then slowly shifts his gaze back to Harry and Lavender._

SEVERUS SNAPE  
 _(slowly, menacingly)_  
If I find out either of you are behind this, I will make you wish you had never met me.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Oh - I am sure they already do, sir.

_Kelly and Cedric choke back a laugh, while Luna snorts in amusement which turns into a cough. Harry and Lavender both keep their faces straight, but only with great effort._

_Snape stares at them for a moment longer, then stalks off, cape flaring again._

HARRY POTTER  
What was all that about?

xoxox

**INT - HUFFLEPUFF COMMON ROOM**

_The room is empty except for Cedric and Kelly._

KELLY JONES  
So - you've decided what you're going to do?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
I think the bubblehead charm won't last long enough - the last thing I need is to pass out when I am at the bottom of the lake.

KELLY JONES  
Especially if you haven't saved me by then!

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(smiles)_  
But the alternative....  
 _(sighs)_  
Do you think I could talk to your Headmistress? To get a confirmation on the law?

KELLY JONES  
 _(nods)_  
I will ask you to talk to her tomorrow.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(smiles back at her)_  
Thank you.

KELLY JONES  
 _(smirks)_  
I can't have you going to jail before I whip your ass at the quidditch match!

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_The students in the stands are cheering loudly as Cedric and Harry fly off in opposite directions._

_Luna, stood in the centre of the pitch, casts a spell that displays a clock, counting down, in huge fiery numbers above the pitch._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(magnifying her voice)_  
If Harry catches the snitch before the time runs out, he wins.  
 _(pauses)_  
But if he catches it after the time runs out, then Cho will be the seeker for Hogwarts.  
 _(looks up as Cedric swoops over her head)_  
Of course, if Cedric catches it, he wins outright.

_The students continue to cheer - some for Harry, some for Cedric - as the clock continues to count down._

_When it reaches thirty seconds, they all start to count down in unison._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(voice magnified)_  
And with twenty seconds to go, it's going to come down to the wire.

_Harry flies over her head as the timer reaches fifteen seconds, then suddenly he looks up._

_A second later, he yanks the front of his broom up and shoots up almost vertically._

_As the timer reaches nine, Cedric flies into the pitch and heads directly towards Harry._

_At eight, Harry levels his broom out as Cedric comes up behind him._

_At seven, they draw level, flying side by side towards the commentary box._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(voice magnified)_  
FIVE SECONDS LEFT!

_As the timer ticks down to four, Harry's eyes suddenly widen, and he brings his broom to a dead stop._

_Cedric flies on, but then the snitch suddenly reverses itself and shoots towards him._

_It smacks into his head and deflects off it at a slight angle._

_Before he can turn, Harry has flown up behind him and grabbed the snitch._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(voice magnified)_  
SUSPARUS MENTA!

_The timer stops, showing two seconds left._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(voice magnified, slightly excited)_  
And with two seconds left, Harry Potter grabs the snitch!

_The entire crowd cheers, even those who were yelling for Cedric._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(voice magnified)_  
Which means that Harry Potter will be representing Hogwarts in the upcoming match!  
 _(pauses)_  
I have also been told I can announce that - after the end of the try-outs today - Lavender, Cedric, Cho and Harry will announce the rest of the team after dinner tomorrow night.

_There are more cheers and shouts as Harry and Cedric fly down to the ground and dismount their brooms._

_They join Luna and walk over to the group that has walked down from the stands._

LAVENDER BROWN  
Congratulations sweetie.  
 _(She leans over and kisses him)_  
But you cut it a little close, don't you think?

HARRY POTTER  
Hey - I had a whole two seconds left. 

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Almost an eternity. 

KELLY JONES  
 _(hugging Cedric)_  
So it looks like you won't get to go up against me, sweetie.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(wicked grin)_  
During the match, or just in general?

KELLY JONES  
 _(grins back)_  
That depends on how good a boy you are.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(rolling her eyes)_  
Oh for gods' sake - just because you two are fraking like bunnies you don't have to rub the rest of our noses in it.  
 _(Kelly, Annabelle and Cedric all smirk at her)_  
Oh for the love....

_She throws her arms in the air, while the others laugh._

HARRY POTTER  
Well - sorry to break up this little party, but I have a paper to write for Moody about the various ways Death Eaters disguised themselves during Voldemort's first rise, and the best ways to spot them.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
He gave us that paper as well.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Us too.

_There are a few minutes silence, then Harry shakes his head._

HARRY POTTER  
Well - it's not like he is going to use all the ideas we give him to show a Death Eater how to get into the school and disguise himself as one of the staff, so I guess we should do the papers.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
It's that or we get subjected to Moody's brand of discipline.

_They all shiver, then everyone goes their own way, except for Cedric and Kelly._

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
So - looks like you'll be up against Harry. 

KELLY JONES  
Looks like.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(looks over at the two brooms lying on the ground)_  
It means we won't get to fly against each other.

KELLY JONES  
Pretty much.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(gently turns her until she is facing the brooms)_  
Seems a pity.

KELLY JONES  
That it is.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(grins)_  
Are you doing this on purpose?

KELLY JONES  
 _(laughs)_  
Maybe I am.  
 _(she walks over and picks up one of the brooms)_  
So - what do you think? A thirty second head start?

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_Lavender is stood at the front of The Hall, holding a piece of parchment._

LAVENDER BROWN  
Okay - so you all know why I am here.  
 _(pauses)_  
The three seekers and I have reviewed all three of the try-out sessions, and have made up two lists of seven players.

_There is a ripple of surprise from around The Hall, making her smile._

LAVENDER BROWN  
The first list is the main team, and the second is a reserve for each position.  
 _(glances down at her parchment)_  
We're not anticipating anyone getting hurt, but it's just under six weeks until the match and people could get sick or injured between now and then.  
 _(pauses, then smirks)_  
Not to mention our seeker has to take part in another Tri-Wizard Task between now and then and could easily get eaten by a giant greasy monster.

_There is a wave of uneasy laughter, while Harry rolls his eyes._

LAVENDER BROWN  
Anyway - to the matter at hand.  
 _(she looks down at the list)_  
The three chasers will be Katie Bell, Ernie MacMillan and Orla Quirke. The reserve chasers are Ginny Weasley, Alicia Spinnet and Justin Finch-Fletchly.  
 _(the six named all grin, and are congratulated by people around them)_  
The keeper will be Grant Page, and the reserve keeper is Herbert Fleet.  
 _(the two boys smile and are congratulated as well)_  
As for the beaters - well, it will probably come as no surprise to you that the first team beaters are Fred and George Weasley....  
 _(there is a loud cheer, especially from The Gryffindors)_  
....and the back up beaters are Heidi Cadwallader and Bradley Chambers.  
 _(no cheers, but polite applause, smiles and congratulations)_  
Finally Harry Potter will be playing seeker, with Cho Chang as the reserve.  
 _(Harry grins, and Cho smiles)_  
The practice schedule will be put up over the next week or so, and the plan is that all fourteen players will practice together, so that they can all play together as a team.  
 _(lowers the parchment and smiles)_  
That's pretty much all I have to say.  
 _(sees Harry gesturing at her)_  
Oh - yes. Due to the fact The Second Task is this coming Friday, practice won't actually start until a week on Monday.  
 _(grins)_  
That's all folks - I'm here all week, tip your waiters.

_She walks back down The Hall and sits down next to Harry._

xoxox

**EXT - THE ENTRANCE HALL**

_Harry and Lavender at are the foot of the stairs when they hear twin voices calling from behind them._

_Turning, they find Ron and Ginny striding towards them._

GINNY WEASLEY  
So what - we're not good enough to play with you now?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(pauses, then shrugs)_  
Honestly? No - you're not.

GINNY WEASLEY  
What?

LAVENDER BROWN  
I said no - you're not.

RON WEASLEY  
How can you even judge that! What do you know about quidditch?

LAVENDER BROWN  
But I have friends who are, and every single one of them agreed that this was the best team we have.  
 _(smiles)_  
Now - if you are done throwing your paddy, I would like to spend some time with my boyfriend.

_She takes Harry's hand and leads him off up the stairs._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(quietly)_  
Do you think that was a good idea?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(not quietly at all)_  
Oh who cares? In less than a week I am going to be stuck at the bottom of a deep, dark lake waiting for you to save me.  
 _(shakes her head)_  
I don't have time to babysit people who've got their collective knickers in a twist.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
Well - when you put it like that....  
 _(pauses)_  
You're really that worried?

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(looks at him in surprise)_  
You're not?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
We know where, when, who and - with Neville's help - how.  
 _(grins)_  
What could possibly go wrong?

xoxox

**Coming soon.....**

_The four champions standing on a platform in the middle of the black lake._

_Hermione swimming along as a huge black shadow moves over her._

_Dumbledore talking to the entire school while Harry and Lavender exchange worried glances._

_Hermione, Kelly, Tara and Tania all looking at Luna, who has an unusually serious expression._

_The four champions staring at what seems to be a tiny hedge maze._

**ACT 4 - THE DARKENING SKIES**  
 _Coming soon to Archive Of Our Own_


	5. Act 4 - The Darkening Skies

**EXT - HOGWARTS BOAT HOUSE**

KELLY JONES  
 _(looking around)_  
Why are we meeting here again?

_Tara, Tania, Annabelle and Taylor, along with Kelly, are stood at one edge of the boat house._

TARA BARTON  
Because we've found something, Kel, and we thought you'd want to know.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Found something?  
 _(looks at Kelly questioningly)_  
They were looking?

KELLY JONES  
 _(looking a little bit sheepish)_  
Ever since Hermione said that Mr Crouch was...... someone of note, the twins have been keeping an eye on him.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
You think he's involved?

KELLY JONES  
He's head of a Ministry department. Not a powerful one, I grant you, but is pretty much in charge of The Tournament.

TAYLOR SMITH  
So he could be the one behind this?

KELLY JONES  
It's possible.  
 _(looks back at the twins)_  
What've you found?

TANIA BARTON  
He hasn't been here a great deal, Kel, but when he has been, he's avoided everyone as much as he can.

TAYLOR SMITH  
Huh?

TARA BARTON  
He's the Head of Magical Co-Operation, and the guy in charge of The Tournament.

TANIA BARTON  
Yet he goes out of his way not to talk to people unless he has to.

TARA BARTON  
He arrives as late as he can, and leaves as early as possible.

TANIA BARTON  
He only talks to the other judges when he can't avoid it.

TARA BARTON  
And even then he is very guarded and careful.

KELLY JONES  
Any ideas why?

_The twins exchange glances, then turn back to the older girls_

TARA BARTON  
Our Dad says that people only act like that for two reasons.

TANIA BARTON  
 _(holding up her index finger)_  
They are incredibly anti-social.

TARA BARTON  
 _(holding up two fingers - in a "peace" gesture rather than a "frak off" gesture)_  
They have something to hide.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
He did resign in disgrace after his witch-hunt during the war.

TAYLOR SMITH  
That stuff with his son didn't help either.

KELLY JONES  
But he is now the Head of a Department that requires him to engage in diplomacy and friendly negotiations with every other magical country on the world.  
 _(looks at the twins)_  
Any ideas what he's hiding?

_The twins shake their heads in unison._

TANIA BARTON  
The only other thing we've seen is that he went out of his way to talk to Hermione on the night of The Ball.

KELLY JONES  
She mentioned that - said he told her that dark forces were gathering.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Trying to warn her?

TAYLOR SMITH  
Or throw her off the scent?

KELLY JONES  
I think that's something we should find out.  
 _(looks at the twins)_  
Step up the surveillance. Get Haws and Davison to help.

TANIA BARTON  
TARA BARTON  
 _(unison)_  
Yes, Kel.

KELLY JONES  
And see if you can ask your Dad to look into his recent past.

TAYLOR SMITH  
 _(suddenly excited)_  
Clint might come here?

_Annabelle looks at her with an expression that combines amusement and slight jealousy._

_Taylor rolls her eyes and smiles._

TAYLOR SMITH  
Oh unclench - I am just saying he is cute is all.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
And old enough to be your father!

TAYLOR SMITH  
There's something about an older man.  
 _(looks at her with a wicked grin)_  
Your father....

_Annabelle walks over and kisses her._

_When she breaks off, she smiles._

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Mention my father again, and that's the last kiss you get.

_Taylor smiles at her, then nods._

KELLY JONES  
If you two are quite finished?

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
TAYLOR SMITH  
 _(unison)_  
Sorry Kel.

KELLY JONES  
Taylor - does your uncle still work at The Ministry?

TAYLOR SMITH  
Yes, Kel.

KELLY JONES  
Ask him if he can keep an eye on Crouch when he is at The Ministry.

TAYLOR SMITH  
Will do.

KELLY JONES  
 _(pauses)_  
No one mentions this to Hermione, okay?

TANIA BARTON  
Why?

KELLY JONES  
She's got The Second Task in three days, and I want her concentrating on that - especially if Luna's life is going to be at stake.

TARA BARTON  
I thought the hostages were going to be perfectly safe? Does that mean you're in danger?

KELLY JONES  
Dumbledore says we're not.  
 _(pauses)_  
But he also said no one under eighteen could enter the tournament, so - you know - I am not taking any chances.  
 _(looks at Taylor)_  
Are you sure we're ready?

TAYLOR SMITH  
The device came today, and the package will be ready and waiting tomorrow.

KELLY JONES  
 _(nods)_  
Good.  
 _(pauses)_  
I want you four to spread the word - she needs looking after. No matter the cost.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
What about you?

KELLY JONES  
 _(smiles wryly)_  
I'm not exactly sanguine about being stuck at the bottom of a lake, but I'm not the one Jeminima named.

TAYLOR SMITH  
Don't worry Kel - we can watch you both.

KELLY JONES  
 _(fake offended)_  
You saying I can't take care of myself?

TAYLOR SMITH  
 _(grins)_  
I thought that was Cedric's job now.

_Kelly laughs, then looks at Annabelle._

KELLY JONES  
If if makes you feel better, Bella can keep an eye on me.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Consider it done.

KELLY JONES  
Well - if that's all, I have a date with someone who is definitely able to take care of me.

xoxox

**INT - GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

_Harry walks down the stairs to find Neville and Parvati waiting for him._

HARRY POTTER  
She's gone?

PARVATI PATIL  
As far as I can tell, she never came to bed.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(pauses)_  
Okay then.

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_Harry, Parvati and Neville walk into The Hall, followed a moment later by Hermione, Taylor and Annabelle._

HARRY POTTER  
Luna? Kelly?

_Hermione shakes her head._

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
I'm guessing Gabrielle is probably missing as well.

TAYLOR SMITH  
Kel said it was up to you if you wanted to make a fuss or not.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(pauses, considering, then shakes his head)_  
At the moment, they think they've got one over on us.  
 _(smiles)_  
If someone planned to put me in this Tournament, I'd like them to underestimate me.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
 _(smiling)_  
Kelly said the same thing.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So we stay quiet?

_Harry nods._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Then perhaps you would care to join me for breakfast before we go out to the lake?

HARRY POTTER  
I think that would be nice.

xoxox

**EXT - THE BLACK LAKE**

_There are five, three levelled platforms set in the centre of the lake._

_Four of them are filled with cheering students from all three schools._

_The top platform of the fifth platform is filled with students._

_The middle level holds the five judges along with Cornelius Fudge, Ludo Bagman and some of the Hogwarts' staff._

_The bottom platform holds the four champions and some of their friends._

_Fudge walks to the front of the platform, and puts a wand to his throat._

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
 _(voice magnified)_  
Welcome to The Second Task of The Tri-Wizard Tournament!  
 _(pauses as there are cheers from all three platforms)_  
Today we see our four champions competing not only against each other, but against the forces of nature as well.  
 _(gestures to The Lake)_  
Earlier today, an object of importance was taken from each of the champions, and placed at the bottom of The Black Lake.  
 _(pauses)_  
They will have one hour to locate the object that was taken from them, then return it to the platform they are now standing on.  
 _(smiles)_  
Points will be awarded for the speed at which they can do this and for the skill they show in doing this.

xoxox

**EXT - THE BLACK LAKE**

_The four champions, all dressed in swimming costumes, are stood on the edge of the bottom level._

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
 _(off screen)_  
So - on the sound of the gong - the champions will begin their quest.

_Harry looks across at the others_

HARRY POTTER  
Good luck.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Ditto.

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
 _(off screen)_  
Three. Two. One...

_The sound of a gong rings out through the air._

_Almost at once, Cedric and Fleur hit the water in a near perfect dive._

_A few moments later, Harry jumps in. A few moments after that, Hermione lowers herself in slowly._

xoxox

**EXT - UNDERWATER, THE BLACK LAKE**

_As Hermione looks around, she sees Cedric transform into a dolphin, and Fleur projects a bubble of air around her head._

_Harry suddenly grows gills and webbed feet. He glances at Hermione, then kicks off into the darkness of the lake._

_Hermione treads water for a moment, then looks up as a dark shadow blots out the sunlight through the water._

xoxox

**EXT - UNDERWATER, THE BLACK LAKE**

_Dolphin!Cedric swims downwards, occasionally looking around._

xoxox

**EXT - UNDERWATER, THE BLACK LAKE**

_Fleur, encased in a bubblehead charm, seems to be swimming around aimlessly._

_A moment later, she flips over and swims straight down._

xoxox

**EXT - UNDERWATER, THE BLACK LAKE**

_Harry swims downwards, occasionally stopping to pull out his wand and cast a spell that produces a light yellow beam that points down._

xoxox

**EXT - UNDERWATER, THE BLACK LAKE**

_Hermione continues to tread water as the shadow descends._

_When it is about to reach her, she puts her arms above her head, and swims straight upwards._

_A few seconds later a circle of light surrounds her, and she swims up into it, vanishing into the submersible that is now stationary above her._

xoxox

**INT - THE MARY CELESTE, THE BLACK LAKE**

_Hermione pulls herself into to the submersible, shaking her head as she does._

TAYLOR SMITH  
 _(off screen)_  
Welcome to The Mary Celeste. Please note there are no emergency exits, magic is forbidden inside the shell of the ship and there is, of course, no smoking.

BRADLEY HAGUE  
 _(off screen)_  
Food service will be at eight, but stewardesses will be coming round soon with a selection of food and drink.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(grinning)_  
Are we ready?

BRADLEY HAGUE  
The course is plotted, and Taylor is just making sure we don't run across anyone else.

TAYLOR SMITH  
 _(smiling, but not looking round)_  
Literally - it's so dark down here we could easily smack into someone before we see them.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I am pretty sure that would be cheating, so - yeah. Avoid it if you can.  
 _(walking up to the cockpit, drying herself with a towel)_  
Have we got the signal?

TAYLOR SMITH  
 _(taps a display on the dashboard panel)_  
Just like we planned.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Then lets go find my girlfriend.

_Taylor stands up and lets Hermione sit down and take the controls._

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL (flashback scene)**

_Luna and Hermione are walking out of The Hall when Dumbledore calls out to Luna._

_They turn to find him walking down The Hall towards them._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Miss Lovegood - could I see you in my office?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Of course.  
 _(looks at Hermione)_  
I will catch up with you later?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Of course.

_She leans over and gives her a soft kiss, then turns and walks out of The Hall._

_Dumbledore watches her leave, then turns to see Luna examining a gold bracelet round her wrist._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
That is a very pretty bracelet, Miss Lovegood.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Isn't it?  
 _(smiles)_  
Hermione gave it to me over dinner - a belated Valentines Day present.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(looking at her thoughtfully)_  
She gave it to you just now?  
 _(Luna nods)_  
Do you mind if I take a quick look at it?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Be my guest.

_Dumbledore draws his wand and casts a few spells over the bracelet._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Thank you. Now - if you would accompany me to my office, I have a favour to ask you.

xoxox

**INT - HEADMASTERS' OFFICE (flashback scene)**

_Luna, Gabrielle, Kelly and Roger are all lying on the floor, unconscious._

_Dumbledore, Camilla, Olympe and McGonagall are stood watching them._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Miss Fritton - may I ask you a question?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Given the way you run your school, I positively encourage it.

_Olympe smirks._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Does Miss Granger know that Miss Lovegood is going to be her hostage?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
I haven't told her, if that is what you are asking.  
 _(pauses)_  
However if you are asking if she, or any of my other girls, could have worked it out, I would say it is almost certain.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
So it is possible that she might know?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Yes.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Do you think she is capable of cheating? 

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(tone darkening)_  
Miss Granger knows the price for breaking the rules of the tournament, Dumbledore - she would never risk such a price.  
 _(pauses)_  
May I ask what has prompted this question?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Miss Granger gave Miss Lovegood a present this evening - she called it a belated Valentines gift.  
 _(pauses)_  
I was wondering if it might be more than that.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
You think Hermione put a tracking charm or spell on it? To find Luna tomorrow?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
The thought had occurred.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
I assume you have cast a detection spell?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Several - they were all negative.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Then what is the problem?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
I was just wondering if there might be something you can think of that I am not aware of.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
I can think of any number of things I can think of that you are not aware of, Albus, however none relate to the topic at hand.  
 _(pauses)_  
Now - do you have any more insulting questions, or can we proceed with the matter at hand?

xoxox

**INT - THE MARY CELESTE, THE BLACK LAKE**

_The display Taylor indicated before has a small glowing dot on it, and is emitting a quiet ping every fifty seconds or so._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
The tracking bracelet is working?

TAYLOR SMITH  
Daddy's associate does very good work.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
How soon can we get there?

BRADLEY HAGUE  
Five, maybe ten minutes. 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
That long?

BRADLEY HAGUE  
We have to avoid passing the others if you don't want to be seen.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Oh.  
 _(shrugs)_  
Okay.

_She turns back to stare out of the front of the sub. Taylor and Bradley watch her for a few moments, then walk back to the rear of the sub and each pick up a donut._

TAYLOR SMITH  
You're sure we can't do anything?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(with a grin)_  
You know the rules - I have to be the one who finds her and brings her back.

TAYLOR SMITH  
So if you let us drive The Mary C?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
They could argue I didn't do all the work.

BRADLEY HAGUE  
What about us charting the course?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Before The Task started - so outside of the rules.  
 _(grins)_  
Don't you just love fine print?

xoxox

**INT - THE MARY CELESTE, THE BLACK LAKE**

_The submersible is now travelling along the bottom of the lake._

_The display now shows the dot almost at the centre and the pinging has increased to every second._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Looks like she is in that.... structure over there.

_She gestures out of the front of the sub - a giant glass bubble - to what appears to be an under water temple of some sorts._

TAYLOR SMITH  
A temple?  
 _(looks at the other two girls)_  
Can you get a more accurate reading?

BRADLEY HAGUE  
It's only accurate to a few meters.  
 _(looks at her apologetic)_  
Sorry - but we only had a limited time.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(waves her hand dismissively and smiles)_  
I'm just grateful we can get it this close - believe me I am not complaining.

TAYLOR SMITH  
 _(gestures to the back of the sub)_  
The aqualung is ready, and has two breathing masks.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Then I think I am ready to go.  
 _(she stands and relinquishes the controls to Taylor)_  
Have you found somewhere to hide?

BRADLEY HAGUE  
There is a surprisingly large patch of kelp and seaweed just over yonder - we'll wait in there.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Will I be able to find you?

TAYLOR SMITH  
Luna's charm bracelet will show you were to come.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(eyes widening slightly)_  
I'm impressed.

_She bounds along the sub, pulls the aqualung on and then walks over to the hole she came through._

_Sitting down, she dangles her legs through it, then smiles at the girls._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(voice slightly obscured by the aqualung)_  
Back soon.

_She drops through the hole into the water, then swims off under the sub in the direction of the temple._

xoxox

**INT - MERMISH TEMPLE, THE BLACK LAKE**

_A large number of mermen are swimming around the middle of the ruined temple._

_In the middle are the bases of four broken pillars. Three of them have a hostage floating above them, chained to the base by the ankles._

_The fourth is empty._

xoxox

**INT - MERMISH TEMPLE, THE BLACK LAKE**

_Hermione swims in to the middle of the temple and comes to a halt._

_In front of her are the floating forms of Kelly, Roger and Gabrielle._

_She frowns as the looks at the fourth pillar, then looks around._

_A few seconds later, a merman swims up to her, then gestures to an archway at the side of the chamber._

_Hermione stares at him for a moment, then swims in the direction indicated._

xoxox

**INT - ANTECHAMBER, MERMISH TEMPLE**

_Hermione swims through the archway and into another chamber, then stops, staring in surprise at what she sees._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Ni!

_Luna puts down the teacup she's been holding, then walks over to where Hermione is floating._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Ready to go?

_Hermione straightens up and walks towards her, stopping when her feet suddenly hit the floor._

_Staring around in surprise, she looks up at Luna again._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Air bubble. 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(taking the mask out of her mouth)_  
How? 

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(gestures to the merman who directed Luna)_  
Kallie made it for me. He's a good friend of Daddy's and didn't want me to be uncomfortable.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Your dad knows the mermen?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
He made friends with them when he was at school, and has stayed in touch on and off ever since.  
 _(looks at her watch)_  
Eight minutes? I'm impressed.  
 _(she holds her arm up, revealing the bracelet)_  
A belated Valentines Day present?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(blushes)_  
Doesn't every Valentines Day charm bracelet come with a GPS transmitter built in?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(lowers her arm)_  
So - we can go?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(waves at the table)_  
Unless you'd like more tea?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(laughs, then looks over at the merman)_  
Hasch methala emacha meks meana

MERMAN  
Meana emacha meks.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(looking back at Hermione)_  
I am at your disposal.

xoxox

**INT - THE MARY CELESTE, THE BLACK LAKE**

_Taylor glances at her watch, then looks over at Bradley._

BRADLEY HAGUE  
She's about ten meters away.  
 _(pauses)_  
According to the radar, Cedric is about fifteen meters past the temple, with Harry another twenty meters past that.

TAYLOR SMITH  
Fleur?

BRADLEY HAGUE  
No sign of her.

TAYLOR SMITH  
Dead?

_Bradley shrugs_

TAYLOR SMITH  
Should we go look for her?

BRADLEY HAGUE  
 _(looks at her thoughtfully)_  
Normally I'd say we should ask Kelly, but she's probably not going to be available any time soon.

TAYLOR SMITH  
Then we leave it up to Hermione.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(off screen, from behind)_  
Leave what up to Hermione?

_The two girls turn as Hermione and Luna emerge into the sub._

_Hermione takes off the aqualung, setting it down at the back of the sub, then picks up two towels._

_Throwing one to Luna, she walks up to the front of the sub._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
What's the skinny?

_Taylor looks at her with an expression of mild annoyance._

TAYLOR SMITH  
What did I tell you about pretending to be down with the street kids?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
That I should never do it again or you'll throw me in a lake?  
 _(gestures to the front window)_  
This is your lucky day.

TAYLOR SMITH  
 _(laughs)_  
Fleur doesn't seem to have made it to the temple.  
 _(Hermione suddenly looks serious)_  
We wanted to know if we should go and look for her?

_Hermione smiles, then she presses a button on the dashboard._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Polly? You there?

POLLY RILEY  
 _(over the radio)_  
B? Have you found her?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(calling from the back of the sub)_  
I'm here Pol - just having a donut.

POLLY RILEY  
 _(over the radio)_  
Glad to hear it.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Is Fleur up there?

POLLY RILEY  
 _(over the radio)_  
How'd you know? She just surfaced, looking wild and panicked.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I'll tell you when I get back. See you soon.

_She flicks the radio off, then sits down as Taylor moves aside._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Forth Eorlingas! Forth to Gondor!

_She powers up the sub, and a moment later it is shooting through the water, heading back for the surface._

xoxox

**EXT - THE BLACK LAKE**

_The assembled students, staff and visitors are all watching the surface of the lake, waiting for any sign of a returning champion._

_Fleur, sat wrapped in towels on the platform, is looking worried._

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
Is it just me, or is this kind of boring?

PARVATI PATIL  
Just a little, yeah.  
 _(stares down at the water)_  
Do you think next time they could give us some type of remote monitoring spell? So that we can see them underwater?

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
Like a set of magical mirrors or something.

PARVATI PATIL  
Magical mirrors?

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
My gran used to have one in my nursery when I was a baby. It allowed her to keep an eye on me when I was sleeping.

PARVATI PATIL  
That's sweet.

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM  
 _(sighing)_  
The attack on my parents made her a tad paranoid.

_Parvati reaches out and hugs him, then they both look down as there is a commotion below them._

xoxox

**EXT - THE BLACK LAKE**

_Hermione, holding tight to Luna, surfaces and starts swimming towards the platform._

_As she does, Luna starts to come awake, and looks around._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
You saved me!

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Did you ever doubt it?

_As they reach the platform, Annabelle and Peaches both reach down to pull the two girls up._

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
 _(magnified voice, off screen)_  
And the champion for St Trinian's returns in a phenomenal time - less then twenty minutes have elapsed and she has already saved her hostage.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I was a hostage?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Better than "thing"

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
 _(smirking)_  
And yet so much less accurate than "groupie".

_Hermione turns to glare at her, then pushes her into the lake._

_All the students on the platform turn to see what the splash was, and so fail to notice Taylor and Bradley climbing up the other side of the platform._

_A moment later they blend in to the group of St Trinian's girls and help pull Annabelle out of the water._

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
I'll get you for that!

_Hermione merely smiles sweetly at her._

xoxox

**EXT - THE BLACK LAKE**

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
 _(voice magnified)_  
Harry Potter returns, bringing back not only Miss Brown, but Miss Delacour as well.  
 _(pauses)_  
And with that The Second Task is at an end.

_Cancels the spell on his voice, then turns to the five judges._

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
 _(voice at a normal level)_  
So, Judges, what are your scores?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
I would like to speak to Miss Granger first.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Why, may I ask?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
I find it very hard to believe she managed to swim to the bottom of the lake, locate Miss Lovegood and return carrying her friend all within twenty minutes.  
 _(gestures to the other champions)_  
Miss Delacour aside, none of the others returned before the forty minute mark.

OLYMPE MAXIME  
Maybe Miss Granger is a fast swimmer?

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
 _(slightly annoyed)_  
No one is that fast.  
 _(turns back to Fudge)_  
Please have her come up here.

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
What about Miss Lovegood?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
She would have been asleep the whole time, and not been aware of any cheating that might have gone on.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(frostily)_  
Cheating? You are accusing my student of cheating?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(holding up his hand)_  
Forgive me - I misspoke. I should have course said any potential impropriety that might have occurred.  
 _(looks at Fudge)_  
Cornelius?

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
 _(smiles)_  
I will summon her now.

xoxox

**EXT - THE DARK LAKE**

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
 _(off screen, voice magnified)_  
Could Miss Granger please make her way to the Judging Area? Miss Granger to the Judging area.

_Hermione looks over at Kelly, Annabelle, Taylor and Bradley._

KELLY JONES  
When in doubt - tell the truth.  
 _(grins)_  
It usually scares the crap out of them.

_Hermione laughs, then walks over to the stairs at the edge of the platform and makes her way up to the second level._

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
 _(voice back to normal)_  
Miss Granger - one or two of the judges have questions for you about your performance.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Okay.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(kindly)_  
Miss Granger - how is it that you got to and from the bottom of the lake in less than half the time it took the other champions?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I used a submarine.

_The five judges all stare at her with expressions of surprise, confusion, bemusement, shock and pride._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
A submarine?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(nodding)_  
Underwater vehicle - first one thought to be designed by Leonardo Da Vinci but was actually built by Cornelius Drebbel.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(starting at her in utter disbelief)_  
You used a submarine to rescue Miss Lovegood?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
It seemed like a good idea at the time.

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
You do realise that that is against the rules? That at the very least you will be disqualified, and that you might have forfeited your magic?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(draws her wand)_  
Expecto Patronum!

_A silvery T-Rex jumps out of her wand, gambols about for a bit, then looks around at her._

_A moment later, she waves her wand, and the patronus vanishes._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Looks like my magic is still intact, Mr Crouch.  
 _(smiles)_  
Now - if The Goblet doesn't think I cheated, why should I be disqualified?

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
This Task was designed to test your magical skill.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Are you sure, Barty?

_Crouch turns to stare at her angrily._

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
You know the conditions as well as I do, Camilla - the task will test the limits of the champion's skill and endurance.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
It takes a fair amount of skill to pilot a submarine.  
 _(pauses)_  
From what I'm told - never done it myself.

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
But.....

OLYMPE MAXIME  
It is hardly our fault if we can not be precise, Mr Crouch.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Setting aside that, the task prohibits receiving outside help.

LUDO BAGMAN  
 _(smiles understandingly)_  
During the length of the task.  
 _(looks at Hermione)_  
Did anyone else..... pilot the sub?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Last night two students parked it next to the platform, and left it running on automatic.

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
So no one drove this submarine while you were in it?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I drove it to the temple, brought Luna back and drove it back up.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
You still received outside help - someone got the submarine for you.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Neville Longbottom gave Harry Potter gillyweed before the task began.  
 _(she smiles)_  
Are you going to disqualify him as well?

LUDO BAGMAN  
Of course not.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Why?

BARTEMIUS CROUCH  
Because gillyweed is magical.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
I thought we'd agreed that that didn't matter.  
 _(looks at Hermione)_  
Miss Granger - did anyone else help you during the task?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
As I said - I piloted the sub to the temple. I then swam to the temple, brought Luna back to the sub, then brought the sub back here.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(turns to the other judges)_  
Does anyone have any more questions, or we announce the scores and let these eight people who are soaking wet and cold get to shore and get warm?

xoxox

**EXT - THE BLACK LAKE**

_The three champions and the four hostages, along with their friends, are staring at the stairs._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
What are they waiting for?  
 _(looks at the other champions)_  
Do you know how she rescued me?

HARRY POTTER  
I did see a submarine when I was bringing Lavender and Ron up.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(complete surprise)_  
A submarine?

HARRY POTTER  
You didn't know?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I woke up when my head broke the water.

LAVENDER BROWN  
Just like me.

KELLY JONES  
Ditto.

HARRY POTTER  
Do you think they'll disqualify her? For using a submarine?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
It's not magical.

KELLY JONES  
So what? Where does it say you have to use magic?

_The three champions exchange glances, then look back at her._

FLEUR DELACOUR  
It's a magic tournament?

HARRY POTTER  
Is it?  
 _(smiles)_  
We just assumed we have to use magic, because we are part of the magical world.  
 _(looks at Kelly)_  
St Trinian's isn't, so it seems they can think outside the box.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(laughs)_  
He has a point.

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
 _(magnified voice, off screen)_  
Ladies and gentlemen - apologies for the delay, but the judges were just sorting out a point of order.  
 _(pauses)_  
But now that has been dealt with, I am now ready to announce the results of The Second Task!  
 _(there is a brief round of cheers)_  
Although she failed to complete the task and rescue her sister, Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons displayed an impressive mastery of the bubblehead charm. The judges gave her twenty five points.  
 _(there is a quiet round of applause from the Beauxbatons students)_  
Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts, using his hitherto unknown skill as an animagus, returned his hostage in the second fastest time. For this, the judges gave him thirty two points.  
 _(there is a louder round of applause from the Hogwarts students)_  
Harry Potter.....

_Luna lets out a yell of triumph._

KELLY JONES  
Lu?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Assuming Fudge isn't screwing with us, he's about to announce Harry is in second place.

_Kelly grins._

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
 _(magnified voice, off screen)_  
.....displaying strong moral courage gets thirty six points.  
 _(pauses, takes a breath, then continues)_  
After some discussion about the methods used, the judges agreed that Hermione Granger of St Trinian's fulfilled all of the requirements of the task.  
 _(pauses)_  
As a result, they have given her forty points, giving her first place.

_There is a massive roar from The St Trinian's students._

CORNELIUS FUDGE  
That concludes The Second Task.  
 _(pauses)_  
The third and final task will take place on the third week in May, where the winner of The Tri-Wizard Tournament will finally be crowned.  
 _(pauses)_  
Before then, I have been told there is going to be an exhibition quidditch match, featuring a team from St Trinian's School taking on a team from Hogwarts.  
 _(smiles)_  
The tickets for this event will be done by raffle and the raffle tickets will go on sale in a week. One ticket per person, on sale for five sickles each.  
 _(smiles)_  
More information can be got from Madame Hooch and Camilla Fritton.  
 _(takes a breath)_  
Thank you for coming, and enjoy the rest of your day.

xoxox

**EXT - THE BLACK LAKE**

_Hermione walks down from the middle platform to find herself being engulfed in a hug from Luna, Kelly, Taylor and Annabelle._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Forty points?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(rolling her eyes)_  
Mr Crouch considered it to be cheating and refused to give me any points at all.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(surprised)_  
Everyone else gave you ten points?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Madame Maxime, Miss Fritton and Mr Bagman found it hilarious and described me as an evil genius.  
 _(smirks)_  
Dumbledore gave me ten points because he could not find a way in which I did not deserve them.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(hugs her again)_  
So does being in first place mean anything? For the next task?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(shrugs)_  
No idea. I am just glad this is done with and we can concentrate on something important - like the Quidditch match.  
 _(turns to Kelly)_  
When did they decide to open it to the public?

KELLY JONES  
Miss Fritton suggested it - thought it might make it more fun.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Who is the money going to?

TAYLOR SMITH  
Auror Benevolent Fund.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(nods approvingly)_  
Does everyone have to buy a raffle ticket to get a ticket?

KELLY JONES  
All Hogwarts students and staff are getting their tickets for free, although there will be a collection for The Fund on the day.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Excellent.  
 _(looks over at Harry)_  
What do you think of all this?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looks over at Kelly)_  
A chance to outshine the best seeker in a generation in public?  
 _(smirks)_  
Count me in!

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_It is a bright sunny day, and the stands are packed._

_On one side is the entire population of Hogwarts, minus the students who are playing in the game, along with all of the Beauxbatons and St Trinian's students. On the other are around five hundred members of the public._

_In the commentary box, Dumbledore, Fudge and Bagman are talking, while Lee Jordan is stood in front of the magical microphone._

LEE JORDAN  
Good afternoon and welcome to the Hogwarts/St Trinian's Quidditch match!

_The students all go wild, cheering and stamping. The other side respond with claps and the odd cheer._

LEE JORDAN  
This match is being played to benefit The Auror Benevolent Fund, and there are donation boxes at each of the exit points of the stand should you wish to contribute.  
 _(glances down at the paper in front of him)_  
I can already tell you that the raffle held for the tickets has raised a staggering 300 galleons for The ABF.  
 _(there is a round of polite applause)_  
The teams are just receiving their last minute instructions from Madame Hooch, so in the meantime I will give you a little history of how this match came to be played....

xoxox

**INT - QUIDDITCH CHANGING ROOMS**

_The players are all gathered in one changing room, listening to Madame Hooch._

ROLANDA HOOCH  
The two captains - Mr Potter and Miss Jones - have agreed that there can be up to three tactical substitutions in the game, but that substitutions for injuries are unlimited.  
 _(smiles dryly)_  
Not that I am expecting that many - this is a friendly game, after all.

_The students all laugh._

ROLANDA HOOCH  
You have both given me your team lists, so the substitutions must be limited to those named on this list.  
 _(pauses)_  
Following a coin toss earlier, Mr Potter chose to defend the Castle Side goals.  
 _(Harry nods)_  
I think that's about all I have to say. Those who are not going to be part of the starting seven can watch from here - do not stray out onto the pitch or you will be considered to be an extra player and your team will be penalised appropriately.  
 _(pauses)_  
I will see you out there - game begins in five minutes.

_She turns and leaves the changing room, and Harry turns to Kelly._

HARRY POTTER  
Miss Jones

KELLY JONES  
Mr Potter.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grinning)_  
Good luck - you're going to need it.

KELLY JONES  
I like a man with confidence.  
 _(grins wickedly)_  
It makes it far more fun to destroy him.

_Harry laughs, then they each turn to their own teams._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

LEE JORDAN  
....Miss Lavender Brown!  
 _(there is wild applause from most of the students and some of the public)_  
But now, without further ado, I can see the teams are ready to emerge.  
 _(pauses, then continues when the St Trinian's team flies out of the changing rooms)_  
For St Trinian's, we have - at keeper - TAYLOR SMITH!  
 _(Taylor flies out to much applause)_  
Playing beater, we have a pair of girls who are - I am told - fondly known as The Twins of Terror! Tara and Tania Barton!  
 _(Tara and Tania fly out, to cheers and applause)_  
Playing Chaser - Chelsea Parker, Chloe Winstanley and Celia Gallinore!  
 _(The chasers fly out in perfect formation to more applause)_  
And finally, at Seeker, St Trinian's Head Girl and a young woman who, so rumour has it, is rated amongst the five best seekers in the world, Miss Kelly Opossum Jones!

_As Kelly flies out, a series of fireworks shoot up over the St Trinian's stands._

_She flies up to the middle of the pitch, then carefully stands up on her broom, does a back flip, lands back on her broom and flies over to join her team, leaving the stadium in near silence._

LEE JORDAN  
 _(pauses, clearly lost for words)_  
Well - it looks like the rumours severely underestimate Miss Jones' skill!  
 _(the arena bursts into applause)_  
And if that display is anything to go by, I'd say the Hogwarts team has its work cut out.

xoxox

**INT - CHANGING ROOMS**

_Harry is staring at Kelly in complete and utter shock._

FRED WEASLEY  
You can take her, Harry - she's not that good.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(turning to stare at Fred)_  
Are you insane? Did you see that?

GEORGE WEASLEY  
She's got some skill, but you've got something she doesn't have.

HARRY POTTER  
A sense of fear?

FRED WEASLEY  
GEORGE WEASELY  
 _(grinning, in unison)_  
You've got us!

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

LEE JORDAN  
And now - The Hogwarts All Stars!  
 _(a cheer builds up around the stadium)_  
At keeper, Grant Page!  
 _(Grant flies out to cheers)_  
Playing at beaters, another pair of twins that are also called The Twins of Terror - Fred and George Weasley!  
 _(there is a huge cheer as the red-heads fly onto the pitch)_  
The Hogwarts' Front Row is made up of Katie Bell, Ernie MacMillan and Orla Quirke.  
 _(As the three chasers fly out, the students cheer again)_  
And finally, playing at Seeker - a position he is undefeated in for three years, and has a catch record of 8 to 1 - Mr HARRY JAMES POTTER!!

_The stadium explodes with noise as everyone - even the Beauxbatons and St Trinian's students - bursts into applause and cheers._

_Harry flies out and up to join his team._

LEE JORDAN  
And now - our very own Rolanda Hooch!

_More applause as Hooch flies up to hover between Katie and Chelsea._

ROLANDA HOOCH  
Now - I want a nice clean game.  
 _(looks at each of them, then smiles)_  
Okay - ready?  
 _(they both nod, and she holds up the quaffle)_  
Begin!

_She throws the quaffle up in the air, then flies backwards as the match begins._

LEE JORDAN  
With a startling burst of speed, Chelsea takes the quaffle and shoots past a - frankly - stunned Katie.  
 _(confusion in his voice)_  
But while Chelsea shoots towards the Hogwarts goal, the other two Trinian's chasers seem to be standing still - making no effort to support her.

_Chloe is flying along the left side of the stands, while Celia is flying along the right._

LEE JORDAN  
And Chelsea is still flying solo - albeit very impressively, with no apparent back up from her team mates.

_Chelsea flies towards the Hogwarts goal, then suddenly shoots straight up into the air._

_While Grant stares at her in surprise, Chloe and Celia suddenly sweep into the centre of the pitch._

_A moment later Chelsea flings the quaffle straight down. It shoots past Grant and lands perfectly in Celia's gasp._

_Before anyone can react, she has flung it through the goal._

LEE JORDAN  
FRAK ME! St Trinian's score with a play I have never seen before.  
 _(the St Trinian's section is going wild)_  
But now Hogwarts have the quaffle, and are streaming down the pitch in a near perfect Tri-Force formation.  
 _(sounding excited again)_  
Katie passes to Ernie.  
Ernie to Katie.  
Katie to Orla.  
Orla to Ernie.  
 _(getting more excited)_  
It looks like the match is to be levelled up....

_As the Hogwarts chasers make their way towards the St Trinian's goal, Tara and Tania fly down the left of the pitch, hitting a bludger between them._

_As they pull level with the Hogwarts Chasers, Tara drops her bat and the bludger shoots in to the centre of the formation, causing the three chasers to fly in different directions._

_As Ernie wheels round to pass the quaffle to Katie, Tara flies directly towards him, just in time to capture the bludger on its way back._

LEE JODRAN  
And Ernie gives up the quaffle as he dives out of the way of the bludger.  
 _(shakes his head)_  
Chelsea takes control again, but this time all three of the St Trinian's chasers who are swooping towards the other end of the field.  
 _(leans forward)_  
In an almost perfect slip-jaw manoeuvre they bear down on the Hogwarts goal and....  
 _(pauses a moment)_  
...score.

_The St Trinian's girls cheer again._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_The scoreboard now reads St Trinian's 300 - Hogwarts 90._

_Annabelle is now playing Keeper for St Trinian's, while the Hogwarts team remains unchanged._

LEE JORDAN  
Hogwarts make another attacking run at the St Trinian's goal, in what appears to be a Turnkey formation - a departure from their usual tactics.  
 _(pauses)_  
Is this a sign of desperation from a team that has been outclassed at every turn?

_There are a few boos from the crowd, but they are mostly half-hearted._

LEE JORDAN  
But perhaps this change in tactics will herald a revival in their fortunes....

_He trails off as there is a loud shout from the Castle Side end of the pitch._

_AS the entire crowd looks round, Harry holds his hand up, revealing the snitch inside it._

LEE JORDAN  
And Harry Potter catches the snitch for Hogwarts, bringing the match to an end.  
 _(glances at the scoreboard, even though he knows what it says)_  
St Trinian's win by sixty points!

_The St Trinian's crowd cheers and stamps, and sets off another burst of fireworks, while the rest of the crowd applaud enthusiastically._

LEE JORDAN  
And Harry Potter claims the snitch, bringing his record at Hogwarts to nine catches out of ten!  
 _(another round of enthusiastic clapping and cheering)_  
So - on behalf of St Trinian's, Hogwarts and The Auror Benevolent fund, thank you for coming!

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_The teams have all landed, and are making their way back to the changing rooms._

_Harry, still holding the snitch, catches up with Kelly, Annabelle and Taylor._

KELLY JONES  
 _(stopping and turning)_  
Mr Potter - good catch.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles bashfully)_  
Honestly? It was mostly blind luck.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Really?

HARRY POTTER  
Tara and Tania were lining up to take a shot at me.  
 _(gestures to the twin girls who are entering the changing rooms)_  
I decided I'd rather not be in the way when it happened, and when I ducked down, I saw it in front of me.

TAYLOR SMITH  
Why did you catch it? 

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grins at Kelly)_  
Our chasers were being completely out played by Chelsea and her friends - there was no way we were going to catch up.

KELLY JONES  
So you ended the match on your own terms.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(grins)_  
I believe it's the St Trinian's way?

_All three girls smile._

KELLY JONES  
Well - if you will excuse us, I think that we should go in and get showered.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
 _(pretending to wrinkle up her nose)_  
I'll say.

KELLY JONES  
 _(grins wickedly)_  
Then lets all go get in the showers together.

_All three girls grin as Harry misses a step and blushes bright red._

KELLY JONES  
As much fun as it would be to continue teasing Mr Potter here, I think there is someone else who wants his attention.

_She points over his shoulder, but before he can fully turn round, Lavender crashes into him and pulls him in to a hug._

KELLY JONES  
Lets go girls - we'll leave Harry to Miss Brown's tender ministrations.

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Kelly, Annabelle and the other St Trinian's team members are walking back across the grounds towards the castle when they see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Bagman and Snape striding rather briskly in the direction of the quidditch pitch._

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_The evening meal is just finishing, and most of the students are just eating up their puddings._

_There is a lot of noise as most of them are discussing the match._

_The noise level falls as Dumbledore stands up and - more slowly than usual - walks round to the front of the staff table._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
I have just one announcement before you depart from your common rooms.  
 _(pauses, taking a breath)_  
Earlier today, Mr Crouch was found dead at the edge of The Forbidden Forest.  
 _(there is a collective gasp of shock through The Hall, but no other reaction)_  
Investigations are being conducted, but The DMLE believes that this was the results of an animal attack. Professor Hagrid and a few specialists are going to search the outer areas of The Forest.  
 _(his face turns more serious)_  
I can not impress enough upon you - all of you - how dangerous The Forest can be. Any students, regardless of what school they are from, found trespassing in The Forest will be expelled.  
 _(looks over at the far table, where the Beauxbatons and St Trinian's students are)_  
This has been agreed by all three Head teachers, and will be enforced strictly.  
 _(his face becomes less serious)_  
In addition, there will be a nightly curfew of eight o'clock until the investigations can be completed. Thank you, and enjoy your evening.

_As he turns away, conversation explodes all over The Hall._

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_The spring sun is streaming through the windows, and the enchanted ceiling shows a bright sunny day with only a few clouds floating by._

_Luna and Hermione walk into The Hall together, and sit down at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Did you make any progress on the third task?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
We sat up most of the night, but so far all we can guess is it won't involve dragons or being underwater.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(smiles)_  
Pity - I promised Kallie not to leave it so long between visits.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
How.....

_Her question is cut off as an owl flies over them and lands in front of Luna._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(excitedly)_  
Daddy!

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(staring at the owl)_  
That's your dad? 

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(rolling her eyes and swatting Hermione's arm)_  
No, silly - that's not my dad.  
 _(reaching out and stroking the bird)_  
That's Paracelsus.

_The owl looks over at Hermione, making her smile)_

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Hello Paracelsus.

  
_The owl bobs its head, then holds its leg out to Luna._

_Luna unties the letter that is proffered, then gives the owl some bacon._

_It hoots in appreciation, then flies off again._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(opening the letter)_  
Daddy doesn't usually write during the week - maybe he has finally fixed the compression spell.....

_She trails off, her eyes going wide as she reads through it._

_When she is finished, she looks up at Hermione, an expression of shock and slight concern on her face._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I think this deserves a wider audience. Can I see you this evening?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Come to my room. Do you want anyone else?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I think so - Kelly, Annabelle, Polly, Taylor and the twins.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Can I tell them why?

_Luna looks down at the letter, then back up at Hermione._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
It's about Mr Crouch.  
 _(lowers her voice to a whisper)_  
Daddy thinks he was murdered.

xoxox

**INT - HERMIONE'S ROOM, ST TRINIAN'S WING**

_Luna is sat on Hermione's bed, while the others are sat on various chairs and beds. Kelly is leaning against the wall._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
For those that don't know, my father owns The Quibbler.

_She pauses, expecting the usual round of giggles and furtive amusement, but the seven girls gathered in the room simply continue to watch her._

_Smiling slightly, she continues._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
For the past few years, he has been reporting on things The Ministry wants to keep covered up.

TARA BARTON  
Such as?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Well - there's a story about a elite ladies' college in the South of England being used as a cover to train spies, assassins and saboteurs.  
 _(pauses, then grins)_  
Any of you know anything about that?

_All seven girls grin back at her, looking entirely innocent._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Anyway - because most of his stories are about conspiracy theories. he has built up a bit of a reputation as a nut-job.  
 _(sighs)_  
He isn't anything of the sort, but it does allow him to go places without being noticed, and to find out things The Ministry wouldn't normally let people know.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
And he's learned something about Mr Crouch's death?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(nods)_  
According to the report on his death, Mr Crouch wasn't killed by a wild animal.  
 _(pauses)_  
He showed signs of multiple cruciatus curses, multiple blasting and cutting curses and a few others that The DMLE hasn't been able to determine.

POLLY RILEY  
He was murdered.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
More than that - he was tortured to death, by someone who knew exactly what they were doing.

_The room falls silent for a few minutes as they digest this._

KELLY JONES  
Does he know if there any suspect?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Everybody was at the match - no one saw a thing.

TARA BARTON  
 _(slightly miffed)_  
Including us.

KELLY JONES  
You were playing - you can't be in two places at once.

POLLY RILEY  
Not until the matter duplicator is fully tested anyway.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
The prevailing theory is that it is either someone he knew or someone he put away during the first war.

KELLY JONES  
 _(straightening up)_  
A Death Eater?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Most likely, although it could be one of the countless innocent people he banged up.

KELLY JONES  
Are they looking into it?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Yes, but quietly - with The Tournament coming to its climax, The Ministry doesn't want the story getting out.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Even if a Death Eater is running around the grounds of Hogwarts?  
 _(rolls her eyes)_  
Welcome to The Ministry - where stupidity....  
 _(shrugs)_  
You get the idea.

KELLY JONES  
Twins - any ideas?

_Tara and Tania exchange glances, then they both shake their heads._

KELLY JONES  
Okay.  
 _(pauses, thinking)_  
Okay - we can't go through the list of suspects - too many.  
 _(looks over at Annabelle)_  
All we can do is pay more attention to what's going on and hope we catch whoever is at it at it.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
I'll let the others know.  
 _(pauses)_  
Does anyone have any vague ideas about who it might be

_The girls all look at each other, but no one says anything._

KELLY JONES  
Okay then - general surveillance it is.  
 _(looks at Luna)_  
Do you want in?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I'm not sure I'm up to the standards you usually display, but I'll give it a go.

KELLY JONES  
 _(grins)_  
Annabelle will give you your assignment, and I'm sure B will be willing to help you hone your skills.

_Both Hermione and Luna grin._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Should I tell anyone else?

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
No.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
No?

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Yes.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Yes?

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
No! No.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Yes No?

_Annabelle narrows her eyes._

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Are you messing with me, Miss Lovegood?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Yes.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Yes?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Yes!

KELLY JONES  
Oh for the love of.....  
 _(looks at Annabelle)_  
Why the silence?

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Same reason we didn't let them know we knew when you and Luna were stuck in that lake.

POLLY RILEY  
She's got a point - the more people who know we know, the harder it will be to keep them under observation.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
What about The Champions?

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Can you trust them not to talk?

_Hermione bits her lip, then shakes her head._

KELLY JONES  
Then for now we keep it to St Trinian's....  
 _(looks over at Luna)_  
And friend.

_Luna grins._

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Harry, Luna, Hermione and Lavender are strolling through the grounds._

HARRY POTTER  
I can't believe the year has gone by so quickly. I thought that without the quidditch cup, it would have taken forever!  
 _(grins)_  
But look at us now! A week away from The Third Task, and coming to the end of the year.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(looking at him curiously)_  
Why are you telling us this?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
It's plot exposition - it has to go somewhere.  
 _(pauses)_  
And Sammy chose not to use captions in his script, so telling the passage of time is a nightmare.

LAVENDER BROWN  
That is true.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(pretending to glare at them)_  
Can you not let me enjoy just one moment in my life? 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
LUNA LOVEGOOD  
LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(all hang their heads in shame, speak in unison)_  
Sorry.

HARRY POTTER  
Thank you!  
 _(pauses)_  
What was I saying?

LAVENDER BROWN  
You were glorying in having walk in the summer sun.

HARRY POTTER  
Oh yes!  
 _(pauses)_  
And now I can't be arsed.

_The three girls laugh, and all four of them carry on walking._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Can we go and visit the squid? 

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Nienna? Why?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
St Trinian's is the best school in the world, and I would not change it for anything.  
 _(pauses)_  
But we don't have a giant squid.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
That seems like a good enough reason.  
 _(looks at Harry and Lavender)_  
All opposed?  
 _(they both grin)_  
Then lets go!

xoxox

**EXT - THE BLACK LAKE**

_The four students are watching the squid shoot back and forth across the water._

_A moment later, Luna picks up a rock, transfigures it into a giant beach ball._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Would you like to play a game?

_Before they can respond, she throws the ball out into the lake towards the squid._

_Almost at once, the squid flips up a tentacle and smacks the ball back towards Luna._

_She catches it, then throws it again._

_This goes on for a few moments, then she catches the ball and looks at the others._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Anyone want to join in?

xoxox

**EXT - THE BLACK LAKE**

_The sun is setting, and the four students are sat by the lake, staring out over the water._

_The beach balls are lying around them, and the squid is no where to be seen._

_Hermione lays back on the grass, staring up at the sky._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
This time next week, it will all be over.

HARRY POTTER  
The Tournament?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(blinking, surprised)_  
What? Oh - yes. The Third Task will be done, and we'll have our winner.  
 _(looks over at Harry)_  
What do you think our chances are?

HARRY POTTER  
I'd like to say one in four, but honestly? We're competing against people who are more experienced than us.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
You are both in the lead, and have beaten them in both the previous tasks.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
But from what I've gathered, this is a multi-disciplinary task - so far we've only had to use a limited range of skills.

LAVENDER BROWN  
You incapacitated a dragon using a boulder and a levitation spell.  
 _(pauses)_  
You piloted a submarine to the bottom of The Black Lake and back.  
 _(grins)_  
I am pretty sure you can handle yourself.

HARRY POTTER  
What about me?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
You out flew a creature known for being one of the best flyers in the known world.  
 _(pasues)_  
You swam to the bottom of the lake and back and rescued two people while doing it.  
 _(smiles)_  
I am pretty sure you can handle yourself as well.

HARRY POTTER  
So you think we'll be okay?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(unison)_  
You'll be fine.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
 _(off screen)_  
You four are in serious trouble!

_They all look round to see the Deputy Head striding across the grounds towards them._

MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
Do you not remember that there is a curfew? 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(looks at her watch, then smiles sheepishly)_  
Sorry Professor - we were just talking, and I guess we lost track of the time.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
Be that as it may - you should all return to the castle now.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(standing up)_  
Yes, Professor.

_They all get to their feet and start walking back towards the castle, accompanied by McGonagall._

MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
Miss Granger - I believe that your Headmistress has called a meeting of the St Trinian's students - one that you are currently missing.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Thank you, Professor - I will go there when we get back to the castle.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
 _(looks at the Hogwarts students)_  
And I believe you three have homework, and that two of you have final year exams in two weeks time?

HARRY POTTER  
Why doesn't Luna have exams?

_McGonagall stares at him as if he is thick._

HARRY POTTER  
Oh - me? I am excused from exams?

MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
The Headmaster thought you would have other things on your mind.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Do you know if that applies to Fleur and me?

MINERVA MCGONAGALL  
You'd have to ask Miss Fritton about that, Miss Granger.

_They arrive at the castle doors and go into the school._

_As they reach the bottom of the grand staircase, they come to a halt._

_Hermione turns to Luna._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
See you in the morning, sweetie.

_With a quick glance at McGonagall, she leans over and kisses Luna softly on the lips, then turns and walks off towards the St Trinian's wing._

 _McGonagall leads the others off up the stairs._  
xoxox

**INT - CAMILLA FRITTON'S ROOM, ST TRINIAN'S WING**

_The entire school is assembled in the room._

_Hermione opens the door, and slips inside._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Miss Granger - thank you for joining us.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Sorry, Miss Fritton - I was out with Harry, Lavender and Luna.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Don't worry about it - we were just reviewing the arrangements for next week.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Oh - okay.

_She walks over to the corner, and leans against the wall._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
So - where were we?

xoxox

**INT - THE ENTRANCE HALL**

_Harry, Hermione, Fleur and Cedric are stood in The Entrance Hall, clearly waiting for someone._

_Other students are walking through, casting occasional glances at the group stood waiting._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(watching the passing students, then looking at Fleur)_  
Is it just me, or are people not reacting to you any more?

FLEUR DELACOUR  
 _(smiling)_  
Since I arrived, I have been controlling my allure more tightly.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You can do that?

FLEUR DELACOUR  
We are taught from an early age, but since I went to school, I have not taken so much care.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Because you are at an all girls school?  
 _(Fleur nods)_  
Aren't there any.....

_He trails off, blushing slightly)_

FLEUR DELACOUR  
 _(smiles)_  
Yes - there are some students who like girls, but the more you are exposed to the allure, the more you can learn to resist it.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I, for one, don't find you even vaguely attractive.

FLEUR DELACOUR  
 _(laughs)_  
Thank you.

HARRY POTTER  
So if you weren't controlling it now?

FLEUR DELACOUR  
 _(grins dominantly)_  
You would all be worshipping at my feet.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
I don't think Kelly would approve of that.

HARRY POTTER  
Lavender would probably hurt me.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Luna would probably want to watch.  
 _(they all stare at her)_  
She's a unique and remarkable woman.

HARRY POTTER  
That's for sure.

PERCY WEASLEY  
 _(off screen)_  
Champions! May I have your attention?

_They all turn as Percy walks into The Entrance Hall._

_He comes to a stop in front of them, then smiles._

PERCY WEASLEY  
For those of you who haven't met me, I am Percival Ignatius Weasley. I am..... I was the assistant to Mr Crouch at Magical Co-Operation, and - pending a proper review - I have been appointed as acting head of the department.  
 _(pauses)_  
I have also taken his place as one of the judges, so if you would like to follow me, I will take you to the site of The Third Task.

_Without waiting for a response, he turns and walks out of The Entrance Hall._

_The four champions stare after him for a moment._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Fred and George's older brother?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(nodding)_  
One of them. There's also Bill and Charlie.

FLEUR DELACOUR  
Charming, isn't he?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(laughs)_  
He has always been somewhat full of himself - always wanted to work in The Ministry.

_Percy sticks his head back through the door_

PERCY WEASLEY  
I don't have all day. Come along!

_Turns and walks out again._

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
I guess we should follow him?

_The others shrug, then nod and all four traipse out of The Entrance Hall and catch up to Percy as he strides down towards the quidditch pitch._  
xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_As they walk into the pitch, the four champions stop dead at the sight in front of them._

_A small hedge maze, with hedges around 1 meter high, has taken over three quarters of the pitch._

_It looks to be fairly intricate, with a largish open glaze at the centre of it._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Good afternoon.

_Dumbledore, flanked by Camilla and Olympe, is stood in the centre of the space that isn't taken up by the maze._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
As you know, The Third Task is taking place tomorrow night. It will involve you navigating your way through this maze.

_Gestures behind him._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles)_  
Shouldn't be that hard - I think we can probably jump over those hedges.

_The other champions all laugh, making Percy take a step forward from the side._

PERCY WEASLEY  
The hedges will be fully grown by tomorrow night, Miss Granger!

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Thank you, Mr Weasley.  
 _(Percy nods, then returns to his original place)_  
While navigating the maze will be taxing, it will not be your only challenge.  
 _(pauses, then becomes more serious)_  
The maze will be filled with puzzles, with surprises and with challenges both physical and mental. It will tax every part of your being and require all of your skills.  
 _(pauses, then slides his gaze over to Hermione)_  
When you enter the maze, you will be armed with only your wand and your wits.  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
There will be no flame-throwers, chainsaws or other implements that will allow you take short cuts through the hedges.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles and clicks her fingers)_  
Darn.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
The hedges will also be resistant to all types of magical fire and other destructive methods.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles at Dumbledore)_  
You realise that just makes it more of a challenge, right?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
While you are free to do whatever you want, Miss Granger, I would advise you concentrate your efforts on getting through it, rather than destroying it.

_Hermione stares at him, contemplating making another comment, then simply nods._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
You will enter the maze in turn, based on your current standing in the tournament.  
 _(looks at Hermione)_  
You will enter first, then Mr Potter ten seconds later, then Mr Diggory and then Miss Delacour.  
 _(smiles)_  
The first person to make their way to the centre of the maze, and take The Tri-Wizard Chalice, wins.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(raising his hand)_  
Professor?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Yes, Mr Potter?

HARRY POTTER  
What if we get into trouble?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
If you need to leave the maze for any reason, point your wand skywards and cast the spell "Celer fuga"

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Fast escape?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
You speak Latin?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
You never know when deciphering a fifth century text will be necessary, Albus.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
I take your point.  
 _(looks back at the champions)_  
The spell will remove you from the maze at once. However - once you leave, you will not be permitted to return.

FLEUR DELACOUR  
And if we all leave?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(pauses, looking thoughtful)_  
I must admit - that is not an outcome we planned for.  
 _(looks at the other two head teachers)_  
Miss Fritton? Madame Maxime?

OLYMPE MAXIME  
I would suggest we restart the task and allow anyone who wishes to re-enter the maze to do so.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
I would agree.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(pauses, thinking)_  
That would seem to be fair.  
 _(looks back at Fleur)_  
Does that answer your question, Miss Delacour?

FLEUR DELACOUR  
Yes, Professor, thank you.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Tomorrow afternoon, we will be hosting a reception for you - the four champions.  
 _(smiles)_  
Your families will be invited to watch you participate in the final task - and to join in the celebrations or commiserations afterwards.

_Hermione raises her hand._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Yes, Miss Granger?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
My parents are both muggles.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
We've taken care of that dear. Emily and Martin will be here tomorrow.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(turning to look at Camilla)_  
Miss Fritton - are you aware....

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(staring at him firmly)_  
They. Will. Be. Here.

_They gaze at each other for a moment, then Dumbledore turns back to the champions._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Does anyone have any more questions?  
 _(no one says anything)_  
Then you are dismissed.

xoxox

**INT - HERMIONE'S ROOM, ST TRINIAN'S WING**

_Hermione and Luna are laying side by side on the bed, staring up at the ceiling._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Do you think your parents will like me?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(rolling onto her side)_  
Sorry?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(rolling over to face her)_  
Do you think you parents will like me?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiling)_  
Of course they will like you - what's not to like?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Well - I'm a girl.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So am I.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
That would be my point.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles)_  
Oh - they've always known about that - ever since I kissed Bobbi Kilgour when I was eight.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(grins)_  
How about I am a Hogwarts' girl?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
No one's perfect. 

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(rolls her eyes)_  
But in three week's time you will be back at your school, and I will be here. 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You don't believe on long-distance relationships?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I've always believed that love abides no borders, but what if your parents don't believe that?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Then they will have to learn.  
 _(leans over and kisses her)_  
My parents will love you as much as I do.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(quietly)_  
You sure?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(nods firmly)_  
I'm sure.  
 _(she pauses, biting her lip, then takes a breath)_  
Luna - can I tell you something?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Anything.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
No - something important. More important than anything.  
 _(pauses again)_  
Something you cannot tell anyone until the day after tomorrow.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(expression becoming more serious)_  
Anything.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles)_  
Okay then.  
 _(takes a long deep breath)_  
It's about tomorrow night.....

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_The Hall is brightly decorated, with Tri-Wizard Banners, Hogwarts Banners, Beauxbatons Banners and St Trinian's Banners hanging on the walls._

_All four champions are there, along with the partners they took to The Yule Ball._

_Hermione, Kelly, Cedric and Luna are stood together, talking quietly, when Cedric looks round, and smiles._

_He takes Kelly's hand and leads her over to a middle-aged man who is walking towards them._

AMOS DIGGORY  
Cedric!  
 _(he hugs Cedric)_  
All ready and raring to go, my boy?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Yes, Dad.  
 _(looks at Kelly)_  
Dad - this is Kelly Opposum Jones. 

AMOS DIGGORY  
Miss Jones....  
 _(trails off, looking at her thoughtfully)_  
Have we met before?

KELLY JONES  
 _(blushing slightly)_  
I think you have probably met my grandmother, Mr Diggory.

AMOS DIGGORY  
Your grandmother?

KELLY JONES  
Anna Rachel Delenda-Jones, of the family Delenda.

AMOS DIGGORY  
Miss Jones.

_He gives a slight bow, but Kelly waves her hand to stop him._

KELLY JONES  
Mr Diggory - while I am my mother's daughter, I am not part of the Family until I reach my thirty third birthday.  
 _(smiles)_  
Until then, I am just Kelly Jones.

AMOS DIGGORY  
My apologies.  
 _(looks around The Hall)_  
I take it no one else knows?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Only the St Trinian's girls, Dad - no one else.

AMOS DIGGORY  
Then I will keep it to myself, Miss Jones.  
 _(looks over at Cedric)_  
So - how are you feeling, my boy?

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_Luna looks round in surprise as Arthur and Molly Weasley, along with their eldest son Bill, walk into The Hall._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
More Weasleys? How many of them are there?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
One more that you haven't met - Charlie. He works with dragons out in Romania.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(pointing at Bill)_  
So that would make him the oldest son?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
William, with his mother and father, Molly and Arthur.

_The three Weasleys walk over to where Harry and Lavender are stood._

_As they watch, Molly hugs Harry, then turns to look at Lavender._

_Although they can't hear what is being said, it is clear that Molly is having harsh words with Lavender, and Lavender is having equally harsh words with Molly._

_Arthur and Bill are both stood there, looking very uncomfortable._

_After a few moments, Molly turns to Harry with a pleading look, but he simply puts his arm around Lavender, then turns and walks towards Hermione and Luna, leaving Molly staring after them._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So that looks like it went well.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
But, on the upside, at least it is clear where Ginny gets it from.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(wearily)_  
Tell me about it.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Mrs Weasley not a fan of your new relationship?

LAVENDER BROWN  
Apparently I am a scarlet woman, leading on a poor innocent young man in a way that might distract him from doing his best in The Tournament.  
 _(smiles slyly)_  
She definitely didn't approve of the bath story.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Who told her that?

HARRY POTTER  
Who do you think?  
 _(he sighs)_  
On the bright side, at least it wasn't Vernon and Petunia.

LAVENDER BROWN  
I thought muggles couldn't come to Hogwarts.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(staring over her shoulder, and smiling)_  
Normally they can't - hasn't been a muggle on The Great Hall in the last thousand years.  
 _(takes Hermione's hand)_  
But I think that is about to change.

_Hermione follows her gaze, then a huge smile comes over her face._

_She lets go of Luna's hand and bounds across The Hall towards the man and woman who have just entered, accompanied by Camilla._

_When she reaches them, she throws herself in to her father's arms._

MARTIN GRANGER  
Hello sweetie.

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_Luna is watching Hermione and her parents when she feels someone walk up beside her._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(doesn't turn to look at him, but inclines her head)_  
Mr Weasley.

ARTHUR WEASLEY  
Luna...  
 _(hesitates, then continues)_  
Can you apologise to Harry for me and my wife?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(turning to face him)_  
Can you give me a reason why I should?

ARTHUR WEASLEY  
 _(pauses, then hangs his head)_  
No, I don't believe I can.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Harry is about to risk his life, Mr Weasley - what he needed was your support, and your friendship.  
 _(looks over to where Molly and Bill are talking to Dumbledore)_  
Not someone attacking the girl he cares about through some sense of misguided jealousy.

ARTHUR WEASLEY  
 _(nods)_  
I know, which is why I wanted to apologise.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(pauses, then smiles sympathetically)_  
Come back the day after tomorrow, Mr Weasley - after all this is over with.  
 _(smiles)_  
He might be more receptive then.

ARTHUR WEASLEY  
Thank you.

_He looks as if he is about to say something else, but instead he walks back to his wife and son._

_Luna looks round as Hermione and her parents walk over._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(almost bouncing up and down in excitement)_  
Mum, Dad - this is Luna.

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_Dumbledore walks to the middle of The Hall and claps his hands together._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Ladies and Gentlemen!  
 _(everyone falls silent and they turn to look at him)_  
The time has come and is now upon us.  
 _(looks around)_  
If the invited guests would like to make their way to the quidditch pitch, the four champions will make their way to the staging area.

_He turns and walks back the way he came._

HARRY POTTER  
Well, I guess this is it.

_He leans over and kisses Lavender_

HARRY POTTER  
I will see you after we're done.

LAVENDER BROWN  
As the winner of The Tri-Wizard Tournament!

HARRY POTTER  
I will just be happy if I am alive and able to walk.

LAVENDER BROWN  
 _(laughs)_  
Way to think high, my dear.

_They walk out of The Hall, hand in hand._

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Miss Jones?

KELLY JONES  
 _(gives a sigh)_  
Sorry, but I have to talk to Hermione before she leaves.  
 _(Cedric looks slightly crestfallen)_  
You know I would come with you if it wasn't really important.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
I do know that.  
 _(smiles, then leans over and kisses her)_  
I will see you later then, dear.

KELLY JONES  
I am counting on it.

_Cedric turns and then catches up with Fleur as they exit through the main doors._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I guess you have some preparations to make?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(nods)_  
One or two.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Then I will leave you to it.  
 _(squeezes her hand)_  
Good luck.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I will see you when I return.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I will leave a candle in the window.

_She gives Hermione a final smile, then turns and walks resolutely out of The Hall without looking back._

KELLY JONES  
We should go.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Are the girls ready?

KELLY JONES  
Teams one and two are on their way to the airfield. Team three is on patrol around the maze.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles)_  
And my jacket?

KELLY JONES  
Ready and waiting for you.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Then lets go kick some ass.

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_The hedges are fully grown to fifteen feet high on every side._

_The stands are full of students and adults, however the area where the St Trinian's students usually sit does seem more than a little sparse._

_Three of the champions are waiting in the area in front of the maze, but Hermione is missing._

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Hermione, in a full length travelling robe, and Kelly are hurrying across the grounds._

_When they reach the outside of the quidditch pitch, they stop as they hear twin voices calling out._

TARA BARTON  
 _(running over with her twin sister)_  
Kelly! We know - we know who it is!

KELLY JONES  
Talk quickly.

TANIA BARTON  
We've been tailing Moody all day, and - five minutes ago - he turned The Tri-Wizard Chalice into a portkey.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So that's how it'll happen?  
 _(looks over at Kelly)_  
Can we deal with that?

TARA BARTON  
That's why we brought you this.

_She hands Hermione a bracelet identical to the one Hermione gave Luna._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Tara - you are a genius.

_She takes the bracelet and slips it onto her wrist._

TANIA BARTON  
 _(drawing her wand)_  
Animus enbandus!

_The bracelet glows for a second, then the glow fades._

TARA BARTON  
We didn't want it slipping off before you get there!

_Hermione leans over and drops a kiss on each of their heads._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Thank you - both.  
 _(glances towards the pitch)_  
Now - can you keep an eye on Luna until I get back?

_Tara and Tania both nod, then both turn and vanish into the stadium._

_Hermione takes a deep breath, then looks over at Kelly._

KELLY JONES  
They'll notice if I am missing.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I know.

KELLY JONES  
Be careful.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I'll try.

KELLY JONES  
Then give'em hell!

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Consider it given!

_She pulls Kelly into a hug, kissing her on the cheek._

_Then they turn and walk, hand in hand, into the stadium._

xoxox

**COMING SOON......**

_Hermione talking to a sphinx._

_Cedric being threatened by an acromantula._

_Fleur lying on the ground, her leg twisted at an odd angle._

_Harry casting a spell at a dementor._

_Hermione and Harry stood in front of The Tri-Wizard Chalice._

_Harry and Hermione appearing in an abandoned graveyard._

_Wormtail casting a killing curse at Hermione._

_Harry bound to an angel statue._

_A dark cauldron with a huge black cloud swirling above it._

_Harry and Voldemort facing each other._

**THE STORY CONCLUDES IN  
"ACT 5 - THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT"  
COMING SOON TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**


	6. Act 5 - The Power He Knows Not

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Hermione and Kelly walk into the stadium and while Hermione makes her way to where the other champions are waiting, Kelly walks over to the stands, then disappears under them._

_Dumbledore looks round as Hermione walks over, then intercepts her when she joins the other three students._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Miss Granger - you are late.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smirking)_  
You could have started without me.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Very droll, Miss Granger.

_He turns and walks to the centre of the waiting area, and raises his wand to his throat._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(voice magnified)_  
Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the third task of The Tri-Wizard Tournament!  
 _(the stadium is filled with cheers)_  
In a moment, the champions will enter the maze, make their way through the hazards and dangers and one of them will lay their hands on The Tri-Wizard Trophy and be declared the winner!  
 _(more cheers)_  
So now - it's time to meet the champions!

_As the cheering continues, he walks back to where Harry, Fleur, Cedric and Hermione are stood._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Currently lying in fourth place, but having shown the ability to adapt to unexpected circumstances, Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons!

_Fleur gives a little wave as the crowd applauds and cheers._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
In third place, the first of The Hogwarts Champions, Mr Cedric Diggory!

_A lot louder burst of applause and cheers as Cedric steps forward and waves._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
In second place, having shown excellent command of the summoning charm and impressive use of gillyweed to rescue his girlfriend, Mr Harry James Potter!

_The stadium almost explodes with noise as Harry gives a reluctant wave._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
And finally, in first place, a young woman who has shown an incredible amount of resourcefulness and ingenuity, using some unique and surprising skills to complete the first two tasks. From St Trinian's School, Miss Hermione Jane Granger!

_Hermione bounds forward, and waves enthusiastically as everyone cheers._

_Looking around, she smiles as she sees Kelly sneak deeper into the stands and further towards the back of the maze._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
And so, without further ado, we begin.  
 _(turns back to the four champions, voice still magnified)_  
Miss Granger will enter first, then Mr Potter ten seconds later, then Mr Diggory, then Miss Delacour.  
 _(looks at them, then turns to Hermione)_  
Miss Granger - in your own time.

_Hermione takes a deep breath, then looks over at the other three students._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Good luck!

_Without waiting for a response, she turns and bounds into the maze._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Kelly flattens herself against the corner of the maze, then peers round it._

_She sees a young girl with red pigtails crouching down beneath the stands, and smiles._

xoxox

**EXT - THE MAZE**

_Hermione is making her way down a corridor in the maze. She has her wand drawn, and is looking around her as she goes._

_When she reaches a T-Junction, she stops and looks both ways. After a moment, she goes down the left hand passage._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Moody is walking down the far side of the maze, looking around._

_A moment later, he stops as a young woman walks out in front of him._

KELLY JONES  
Professor Moody - can you help me?

ALASTOR MOODY  
What is it, lass?

KELLY JONES  
I have a problem - a big problem, and I need your help!

ALASTOR MOODY  
Just tell me your problem - I'm sure I can help.

KELLY JONES  
 _(pauses)_  
I have to distract a former Auror while my friends sneak up behind him.

_Moody stares at her for a moment, then he suddenly drops to the floor, unconscious._

_Kelly smiles as Polly, Hyacinth and Bradley walk up to the prone form of the DADA Professor._

KELLY JONES  
Cutting a bit close, Pol.

POLLY RILEY  
The sleepy-time serum.....

HYACINTH BROOKE-WATERS  
 _(rolls her eyes)_  
We're still calling it that?

POLLY RILEY  
....still needs a bit of tweaking.  
 _(looks over at Hyacinth)_  
And you know the rules - I made it, I name it.

HYACINTH BROOKE-WATERS  
But still...

KELLY JONES  
 _(sharply)_  
Enough!  
 _(looks down at Moody)_  
We need to get him tied up, disarmed and disabled before he comes round.

BRADLEY HAGUE  
Yes, Kel.

KELLY JONES  
I'm going back to the stands to wait for news.   
_(looks down at Moody again)_  
I mean it - he has to be utterly helpless.

POLLY RILEY  
We promise.

_The other two girls nod, and - with a final smile - Kelly turns and walks back down the length of the maze, heading for where the rest of the St Trinian's girls are sat in the stands._

xoxox

**EXT - THE MAZE**

_Hermione turns the corner of a passage then comes to a halt, staring in disbelief at what she is facing._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You're real?

_The camera spins to reveal Hermione is facing a Sphinx._

SPHINX  
You've never met a Sphinx before?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
We don't get a lot of mythical Egyptian creatures in the south of England.  
 _(smiles)_  
Or even real ones.

SPHINX  
So you've heard of me? Even if you didn't believe in me?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
In order to pass, I must answer a riddle.

SPHINX  
And you know what happens if you fail?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I knock you unconscious and go past you anyway?

_The Sphinx looks her up and down_

SPHINX  
Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I've been taught by Kelly Jones, JJ French, Camilla Fritton, Donna Noble and Melinda Watson.  
 _(pauses)_  
Not to mention the Barton Twins and Polly Riley.

_At the last two names, the colour seems to drain out of the Sphinx's face. Which, given it has no colour, is pretty impressive._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So you've heard of them?  
 _(smiles)_  
The Twins will be pleased.

_The Sphinx stares at her thoughtfully, some of its colour returning._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(grins wickedly)_  
So - want to ask me a riddle?

xoxox

**EXT - THE MAZE**

_Fleur is making her way along a different passage when suddenly she pulls up short, seeing her little sister lying dead on the ground in front of her._

FLEUR DELACOUR  
GABRIELLE!!

_She drops to her knees, then her eyes widen as the body on the ground turns into a dark shadow._

_It flashes up, forcing her entire body backwards._

_A second later, there is an awful snapping sound, and Fleur collapses to the ground, screaming in agony._

xoxox

**EXT - THE MAZE**

_Harry hears the scream, and runs round the corner._

_Skidding to a halt, he comes face to face with a dementor._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(without thinking)_  
EXPECTO PATRONUM!

_A giant silvery stag explodes from his wand and charges towards the dementor at full tilt._

_But when it reaches it, it passes straight through it and runs on for a few more steps before slowing down and turning round._

_Harry stares in disbelief, then gives an involuntary laugh at the look of complete bemusement on the stag's face._

xoxox

**EXT - THE MAZE**

_Hermione continues to navigate her way through the maze, and finally comes out into the clearing._

_She stares at The Tri-Wizard Trophy, glittering in the moonlight, then looks around._

_After a few moments, she spots an alcove in one of the hedges. Walking over, she slips into it, then sits down to wait._

xoxox

**EXT - THE MAZE**

_Harry is still staring at the dementor, while his patronus is now sniffing the creature's cloak._

_After a few seconds, Harry smacks himself in the head._

HARRY POTTER  
Riddikulus!

_The dementor rears up, then turns and flees down one of the side passages._

_The patronus looks after it, then it fades out until it is gone._

_Harry smiles, then looks a bit further down the corridor._

HARRY POTTER  
FLEUR!

_He runs down the passage, dropping to his knees next to her unconscious form. Looking her up and down, he realises one of her legs is twisted the wrong way and clearly broken._

_He reaches out, takes her hand and points her wand skywards._

HARRY POTTER  
Celer fuga!

_Fleur's wand emits a shower of red sparks._

_Harry lowers her wand, then takes a step back._

_A few seconds later, a glowing ball of white light engulfs her, lifts her up above the level of the hedges and carries her out of the maze._

_Harry takes a deep breath, then sprints off down the passage._

xoxox

**EXT - THE MAZE**

_Cedric creeps along a corridor, stopping at every corner and junction, then he comes to the edge of a large clear area._

_Staring across it, he sees a passage way on the other side._

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Nothing ventured.....

_He sets off across the clearing, then stops when he hears a low clicking sound off to his left._

xoxox

**EXT - THE MAZE**

_Harry reaches the same clearing to see Cedric fighting off a horse sized spider._

HARRY POTTER  
REDUCTO! REDUCTO!REDUCTO!

_The blasting curses crash into the acromantula and send it scurrying backwards._

_Cedric launches a volley of curses, then a flame spell, forcing the spider to back up even further._

_Harry then casts another three curses, and it vanishes into the passage on the other side of the clearing._

_Cedric lowers his wand, then looks over at Harry._

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Thank you, Harry.

HARRY POTTER  
Lavender tells me I have a saving people thing.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
I am very grateful - I'm not sure how much longer I could have held out.

_Harry smiles, then looks around._

HARRY POTTER  
So - what do we do now?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Normally I'd say we go our separate ways.  
 _(looks over at the passage the acromantula escaped down)_  
But somehow I think that might be a bad idea.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(waves back to the other passage)_  
That splits in two about twenty yards or so. We can go that way. 

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
Sounds like a plan.  
 _(draws his wand)_  
Want me to go first?

HARRY POTTER  
Since I just saved you, I'll give you a bit of a head start.

_Cedric rolls his eyes, then, with a brief nod, he turns and bounds over to the passage entrance._

_Harry watches him for a moment, then draws his wand._

HARRY POTTER  
STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!

_All three stunning curses hit Cedric in his back, knocking him unconscious at once._

_Harry sprints over to him, kneels down and raises Cedric's wand._

HARRY POTTER  
Celer fuga!

_He takes a few steps back, and watches as Cedric is carried out of the maze._

HARRY POTTER  
And then there were two.

_He looks around, then he vanishes into the corridor, drawing his wand as he goes._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Madame Pomfrey is attending to Fleur at the edge of the stadium. Fleur's leg is now facing the right way, and she looks to be resting comfortably._

_Suddenly, there is a flash of light, and Cedric appears in the centre of the waiting area._

_Dumbledore and Pomfrey are at his side almost at once, and there are a number of shocked murmurs and whispers from around the crowd._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
How is he, Poppy?

POPPY POMFREY  
 _(waving her wand over Cedric's unconscious form)_  
He is fine - he has just been hit with an incredibly powerful stunning curse....  
 _(pauses, then shakes her head)_  
Sorry - three stunning curses.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
There is nothing in the maze that....  
 _(trails off, then his mouth thins)_  
Can you revive him?

POPPY POMFREY  
 _(nods)_  
Of course.

AMOS DIGGORY  
 _(from behind them)_  
Then what are you waiting for?

_He kneels down next to them as Pomfrey casts the revival curse._

_For a few seconds nothing happens, then Cedric blinks a couple of times, staring upwards at the three faces._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Mr Diggory? Are you alright?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(slightly groggy)_  
Yes, sir - I think so.

AMOS DIGGORY  
Who did this to you?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(voice tinged with anger)_  
It was Harry, Dad - he stunned me from behind.

_Dumbledore and Pomfrey both stare at him in surprise, while his father frowns angrily._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Are you sure about that, Mr Diggory?

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
 _(sounding less and less groggy)_  
Yes sir - he saved me from an acromantula attack, then he stunned me as I was walking away.

_From the other side of the waiting area, Camilla is watching them with a slight smile on her face._

_Turning, she looks up into the stands and meets Kelly's gaze. She gives a slight nod, which Kelly returns._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Luna, sat between the Barton twins, watches the interaction between Kelly and her Headmistress._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Things are going to plan?

KELLY JONES  
So it would seem.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So I shouldn't be worried?

KELLY JONES  
 _(bites her lip)_  
I won't lie to you - everything up to this point has been easy.   
_(sighs)_  
What comes next - that's the hard part.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Wonderful.

KELLY JONES  
 _(smiles)_  
If it helps, I got word just before I came back - The Valkyries are in the air and are ready to fly.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(rolls her eyes)_  
If I knew what that meant, I am sure it would be very comforting indeed.

KELLY JONES  
 _(smiles sheepishly)_  
Sometimes I forget you aren't one of us.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(looking around and lowering her voice)_  
Actually - about that.....

xoxox

**EXT - THE MAZE**

_Hermione is leaning against the hedge, gazing around the the clearing, when she hears footsteps coming from the far side._

_She gets to her feet, and quickly hurries to the passage nearest to her._

_Once she is far enough down it, she turns back and starts making her way to the clearing again._

xoxox

**EXT - THE MAZE**

_Harry pauses for a second when he sees a sparkly light coming from up ahead, then he starts walking again as he realises what it is._

xoxox

**EXT - THE MAZE**

_Hermione sees Harry emerge from the far side of the clearing just as she enters._

_Drawing her wand, she continues to walk towards The Trophy._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So - no one else?

HARRY POTTER  
Fleur was taken out by a boggart and Cedric was hit three times in the back by a stunning curse.  
 _(pauses)_  
Although I am starting to wonder why Miss Fritton told me to do that.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(surprised)_  
Annabelle told you stun Cedric?

HARRY POTTER  
Her aunt told me.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Oh.  
 _(pauses, then nods)_  
That would make more sense.

HARRY POTTER  
It would?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Definitely!  
 _(walks up to The Trophy)_  
So - what do you want to do about this?

HARRY POTTER  
I am still stuck on the Cedric thing.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(waves her hand dismissively)_  
I'll get to that in a minute.  
 _(gestures at The Trophy)_  
So - are we going to fight it out?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(looks at her thoughtfully)_  
Is there any chance I would land even one hit before you wiped the floor with me?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Probably not, no.  
 _(pauses, then grins)_  
And remember the dragon?

_Harry moves both of his hands between his legs in an almost involuntary reflex._

HARRY POTTER  
So The Trophy and The Tournament is yours.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Well - technically you got here first. If you'd just taken it without stopping, I wouldn't have had a chance.

HARRY POTTER  
So you want to give it to me?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(laughs)_  
Not really the St Trinian's way.  
 _(smiles)_  
How about we both take it? 

HARRY POTTER  
A draw?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Unless Dumbledore makes us take part in a fight to the death to decide the absolute winner.  
 _(pauses, then grins)_  
But what are the odds of that?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(staring at her flatly)_  
You realise when you say things like that, the powers that be tend to rub their hands together in glee, right?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
It's what I'm counting on.  
 _(she holds out her hand)_  
On zero?

HARRY POTTER  
Zero?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Counting down from three - it is way easier to explain, generally, than counting up.

HARRY POTTER  
It is?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
If I said go on three, would you think I meant one, two, three, go or one, two, go?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(blinks in surprise)_  
I've never given it much thought.  
 _(shrugs)_  
Okay - zero it is.

_He raises his hand, and then looks at her._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
THREE.  
 _(she slips her wand inside her robes)_  
TWO.  
 _(they both take a step forward until their hands are nearly touching The Trophy)_  
ONE.  
 _(she reaches out and grabs his free hand)_  
NOW!

_They both touch The Trophy._

_A moment later, the clearing is entirely empty._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Kelly sits bolt upright, then smiles._

KELLY JONES  
The lion is in the killing field.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(bites her lip)_  
So this is it?

KELLY JONES  
Yes - this is it.

xoxox

**EXT - GRAVEYARD**

_Hermione and Harry appear at the edge of a graveyard, still holding The Trophy between them._

_After a moment, they both get to their feet and look around._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Wands out?

HARRY POTTER  
Yeah.

_Harry lets go of The Trophy, and Hermione puts it on the ground._

_Drawing their wands, they start to look around._

_A few seconds later, Hermione turns at Harry's sudden indrawing of breath._

HARRY POTTER  
I know where we are.  
 _(looks back at her)_  
We have to go! Now!

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Why? Where are we?

HARRY POTTER  
We have to go!

_They start to back towards The Trophy, but stop as a door opens in a building on the edge of the graveyard, sending a shaft of light out through the grounds._

_Harry stares at the light, then recoils, grabbing his head._

_Hermione stares at him in confusion, then looks back to the door where the silhouette of a small, hunched man carrying a bundle can be seen._

HARRY POTTER  
Hermione.... we have.... we have to....  
 _(winces, then grabs his head again)_  
We have to.....

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Who....

_The shadow figure moves closer to them, and Harry drops to his knees in agony._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Harry!

_She kneels down next to him, but he pushes her away._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(trying to be firm, but comes out as a whisper)_  
Run!

_She gets to her feet, and points her wand at the shadow coming towards them._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
STOP WHERE YOU ARE!

SHADOW FIGURE  
 _(low, whispering voice)_  
KILL THE SPARE!  
 _(loud, firm voice)_  
AVADA KEDAVRA!

_As the killing curse strikes her, Hermione flies backward and falls to the ground, dead._

HARRY POTTER  
NOOOOOOOOOO!

_He tries to get to his feet, but then the shadow figure looms over him, and resolves into Wormtail, carrying a bundle of robes._

WORMTAIL  
Hello Harry.   
_(smiles wickedly)_  
STUPEFY!

_Harry sinks to the ground, unconscious._

xoxox

**EXT**

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Eight minutes out - are we all ready?

CHELSEA PARKER  
Everyone is armed and prepared.   
_(glances at the readout in front of her)_  
Signal's still strong.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Okay - you know she is depending on us.

xoxox

**EXT - GRAVEYARD**

_Harry comes to, and finds himself tied to a statue of an angel._

_Looking around, he sees a huge cauldron set up a few yards away from him. Wormtail is standing next to it, and the bundle of robes is lying on the ground._

_Harry stares at it for a moment, then feels another stab of pain in his head, causing him to cry out._

_Wormtail looks round, then smiles a wicked smile._

WORMTAIL  
Harry - you are awake. You should be awake.  
 _(smiles)_  
This is a great moment - an historic moment.  
 _(nods)_  
You should be awake to witness the return of the greatest sorcerer of all time.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(defiantly)_  
Dumbledore is coming here? 

WORMTAIL  
 _(stares at him, then flicks his wand)_  
CRUCIO!

_He holds the curse for a second as Harry screams, then drops it._

WORMTAIL  
Now silence! Silence for the great LORD VOLDEMORT!

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Kelly suddenly jumps to her feet._

KELLY JONES  
Girls? It's time.

_In unison, the other St Trinian's students all stand up, and a moment later Luna follows suit._

_Kelly leads them to the stairs, then down to the ground level._

KELLY JONES  
Taylor, Armada, Tara, Tania - stay with Luna.  
 _(the four girls nod)_  
Shawne, Alicia - find Miss Fritton and bring her here.  
 _(the two girls nod)_  
Felicity, Jeminima - meet up with the rest of Team 3 and bring our prisoner back here.

FELICITY HAWS  
Yes, Kelly.

KELLY JONES  
I'm going to find Dumbledore and bring him back here.

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
Why do you want to bwing Pwofessor Dumbledore back here, Kel?

KELLY JONES  
Because once Harry and Hermione return, he will need to know the truth.

_Smiles at the rest of the students, then shoos them away to their tasks._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Jeminima and Felicity walk round the corner and find Bradley and Hyacinth pointing their wands at Moody, while Polly is sat on him._

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
Why are you sitting on Pwoffesor Moody?

POLLY RILEY  
Kelly asked us to make sure he didn't escape.

FELICITY HAWS  
That's why we're here - Kelly wants us to bring him to to the waiting area.

BRADLEY HAGUE  
Time for the big unveiling?

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
 _(shrugs)_  
Kel just asked us to bwing him there.  
 _(pauses)_  
What do you mean unveiling?

POLLY RILEY  
He's on polyjuice - whoever he is, he isn't Alastor Moody.

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Luna, surrounded by Taylor, Armada, Tara and Tania, is stood at the edge of the waiting area._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
You're really guarding me?

ARMADA HESKETH  
You're important to Hermione, so you're important to us.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(smiling softly)_  
That's sweet.

TARA BARTON  
And you are important to Harry as well - whoever is behind this knows that, so they might come after you to get to him.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(still smiling)_  
That's less sweet.

TAYLOR SMITH  
But don't worry - we'll keep you safe.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(nods)_  
I know.

_They stand in silence for a few minutes, then Taylor and Tara both straighten up and raise their wands._

_Only to lower them a few moments later when first Kelly and Dumbledore come into view, then Shawne and Alicia arrive, flanking Camilla._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Miss Fritton - perhaps you can explain why we are here?  
 _(looks at Kelly)_  
Miss Jones is being singularly uncommunicative.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
I am afraid I have no more idea than you do, Albus.  
 _(looks at Kelly)_  
Miss Jones?

KELLY JONES  
Polly will be here in a moment, Miss Fritton - if you will give me one moment.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Young lady - I don't have time....

_He trails off as Polly, Jeminima, Bradley and Hyacinth come into view, levitating the prone form of Moody._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
What have you done?

KELLY JONES  
Whoever this is, it is not Alastor Moody. 

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Pardon me?

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
This person is pwetending to be Pwofessor Moody, Headmistwess.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
How do you know?

POLLY RILEY  
He shows all the signs of using polyjuice potion. 

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
He does?

POLLY RILEY  
It is fairly obvious, Professor Dumbledore - I've only spent ten minutes with him and I can tell.

TARA BARTON  
And we saw him turn The Trophy in to a portkey after it had been placed.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Is that where Hermione is?

TANIA BARTON  
Or Harry - yes, Headmistress.

_Camilla turns to stare at Dumbledore, but suddenly Moody starts to shake._

xoxox

**EXT - GRAVEYARD**

_From his position, tied to the angel, Harry watches as Wormtail first levitates a bone from the open tomb into the cauldron, then - with mounting horror - he sees Wormtail slice his own hand off._

_Wormtail winces, then - as the hand splashes into the cauldron - he walks over to Harry and stabs him in the arm._

_Wiping the knife back and forth, he sneers up at Harry, then turns back and drops the knife into the now roiling mixture._

WORMTAIL  
 _(almost reverently)_  
My Lord.

_He kneels down next to the bundle, then gently lifts a tiny, misshapen form out of them._

_Pausing, as if to savour the moment, he drops it into the cauldron._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Moody is still shaking, then he starts to transform._

_As the crowd of students, Dumbledore and Camilla watch, he morphs, changes and eventually transforms into a tall, thin man. A few moments later, he opens his eyes, and looks around._

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
Who is that?

TAYLOR SMITH  
 _(shrugging)_  
I don't know, but he looks a little familiar.

POLLY RILEY  
He looks a little like that man - the one who visited the school with our former Head Girl Donna.

BRADLEY HAGUE  
The Doctor?

BARTEMIUS CROUCH JR  
 _(slightly cultured accent)_  
Doctor who?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(striding forward until she is face to face)_  
He is not The Doctor.  
 _(pauses)_  
He is Bartemius Crouch Junior, son of our erstwhile judge.

KELLY JONES  
 _(shakes her head)_  
He can't be - Barty Crouch Jr was sent to Azkaban for life by his father.  
 _(looks over at Camilla)_  
Literally for life - he died there.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(staring at Crouch Jr)_  
It would appear not.  
 _(she glances over her shoulder)_  
Professor? 

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
It does appear to be him.

TANIA BARTON  
 _(looking at Camilla)_  
Would you like us to question him, Headmistress?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(smiles, but shakes her head)_  
Just keep him contained until this is over with.  
 _(looks at Dumbledore)_  
Then you can deal with him as you see fit.

_Dumbledore gazes back for a moment, then nods._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE   
I just have one question

BARTEMIUS CROUCH JR  
Yes, Professor?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Where are Hermione Granger and Harry Potter?

BARTEMIUS CROUCH JR  
The lambs have come to the killing field, and soon they will be meat for the master.

_Kelly stares at him for a moment, then walks across to him and punches him across the face. He drops to the floor unconscious._

_She turns round to find Camilla smiling and Dumbledore staring at her in disbelief._

KELLY JONES  
What?

xoxox

**EXT - GRAVEYARD**

_The cauldron is billowing dark black smoke, and a figure is rising slowly out of it._

_As Harry watches, the smoke dissipates and the figure slowly floats to the ground._

DARK FIGURE  
 _(low whispery voice)_  
Robe me.

_Wormtail rushes over and lowers a robe over the kneeing figure._

_He takes a step back, then drops to one knee._

DARK FIGURE  
Wormtail - your arm.

_Wormtail holds out the arm with the severed hand._

DARK FIGURE  
 _(impatient)_  
Your other arm, Wormtail.

_Wormtail flinches, then holds out the other arm._

_The figure raises his wand, then - as Wormtail slides his sleeve back - presses it down against the Dark Mark on Wormtail's arm._

DARK FIGURE  
MORSEMORDE!

_A huge version of The Dark Mark appears in the sky above the graveyard, and Harry stares at the figure in horror._

_The figure notices him and turns to face him._

DARK FIGURE  
Ah - our special guest. Mr Potter.  
 _(gives an overly formal bow)_  
Allow me to introduce myself.  
 _(straightens up)_  
I am Lord Voldemort.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(slightly defiantly)_  
I remember you as taller.

LORD VOLDEMORT  
 _(staring at him with slight amusement)_  
Gryffindor through and through.  
 _(lets a twisted smile cross his face)_  
You will die screaming my name.

_Harry stares at him, but suddenly a dozen apparation trails appear._

_Voldemort turns and walks to the centre of the circle the the trails are forming. A few seconds later, the trails resolve themselves in to twelve figures dressed in black robes and white masks._

_Voldemort turns to survey each of them in turn, smiling as he does so._

LORD VOLDEMORT  
My friends - once more we are he.....

_He trails off as suddenly the air is filled with faint music._

_Harry looks around in surprise, as do the twelve Death Eaters, Wormtail and Voldemort._

LORD VOLDEMORT  
What is that?

WORMTAIL  
It sounds like Ride of The Valkyries, my Lord.

_The music continues, getting louder with every minute._

_Harry continues to stare at Voldemort, until he feels the ropes binding him to the angel statue start to loosen._

_As the music continues to get louder, he feels someone slip a hand in to his._

xoxox

**EXT**

_Annabelle, wind whipping her hair back and forth, smiles, then turns to the other students with her._

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
FLOREAT ST TRINIAN'S!!!

xoxox

**EXT - GRAVEYARD**

_As the music reaches near fever pitch, the hand holding Harry's suddenly pulls him, dragging him from the statue and the circle of Death Eaters._

_Harry lets himself be pulled until they are deep into the shadows._

_Suddnely, Harry finds himself falling into an open grave. A second later, the figure drops down next to him._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You're going to want to cover your ears.

HARRY POTTER  
Wh....

_Before he can finish his question, the night sky is lit up with fire, and filled with the sound of machine gun fire, missile launches and screaming._

_A lot of screaming._

xoxox

**INT - FIRST YEAR DORMS, ST TRINIAN'S (flashback)**

_The room is laid out as a standard dorm, with beds up and down each side. The skylights show it is a moonless night, with almost no light coming in from outside._

_Suddenly, a girl in a pink nightie sits bolt upright, hand clasped against her mouth to stop herself screaming._

_She stays perfectly still for a few seconds, then she slowly lowers her hand to her side._

_Taking a deep breath, she flings her covers aside, then scampers out of the dorm._

xoxox

**INT - ST TRINIAN'S LIBRARY (flashback)**

_The girl is sat at a huge desk, staring at a book in front of her._

_She hears a noise behind her, but doesn't turn. Instead, she flips over another page._

_As she continues to read, Kelly Jones - also in nightwear of t-shirt and shorts - walks up beside her._

KELLY JONES  
Jem? It's the middle of the night.

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
Actually it's nearly dawn.  
 _(glances at her watch)_  
Seven twenty seven.

KELLY JONES  
On a Saturday - I've never known anyone to be up this early.

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
I had a dweam.  
 _(turns and looks up at her)_  
There was a gwaveyard - a man with no nose.

KELLY JONES  
 _(smiling indulgently)_  
How did he smell?

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
I'm sewious!  
 _(Kelly nods)_  
He was there for a moment, then the entire gwaveyard was lit up on fire.

KELLY JONES  
 _(nodding)_  
And then?

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
A boy and a girl came out of a gwave, and the girl turned and looked at me.

KELLY JONES  
At you?

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
As if I was there!  
 _(pauses)_  
Then she said something....  
 _(pauses)_  
I've been twying to wemeber what she said and where they were.  
 _(looks up at Kelly)_  
Whatever it is, I think it's important.

KELLY JONES  
 _(stares that first year for a moment, then nods)_  
Okay - then lets go see the Headmistress.

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
Headmistwess Fwitton?

KELLY JONES  
She's the smartest woman I know, bar none.  
 _(holds out her hand)_  
If you think it's important - really important - then we should talk it over with her.

_Jeminima hesitates for a moment, then takes Kelly's hand._

xoxox

**INT - HEADMISTRESS' ROOM, ST TRINIAN'S (flashback scene)**

_Camilla is sat behind her desk, holding a cup of coffee and staring at Kelly and Jeminima._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
It's very early on Saturday morning, and after the graduation party last night, I should still be in bed - as should both of you.

KELLY JONES  
Jeminima had a dream, Miss Fritton, and from what she described, I think you should hear it.

_Camilla turns to look at the first year girl, who is now blushing slightly._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Miss Godfrey?

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
I was in a gwaveyard, and there was a man with no nose.

_Camilla opens her mouth, but Kelly raises her hand._

KELLY JONES  
I already did the 'How does he smell' joke, Miss Fritton.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Very well.  
 _(looks back at Jeminima)_  
Continue.

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
As I watched, the entire gwaveyard burst into flames and the man looked happy.   
_(she pauses)_  
Then a girl climbed out of an open gwave and came over to talk to me.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
You specifically? She saw you?

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
Yes, Miss Fwitton.  
 _(she pauses)_  
She told me that The Daughters of the South must substitute for the Sons of The North and The Messenger of Earth must unite with the Master of The Home to defeat the wicked widdle in the bones of his ancestors.

_Kelly and Camilla stare at her for a moment._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
A wicked.... widdle?

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
Yes, Miss Fwitton. A wicked widdle.  
 _(realises they are both staring at her in confusion and slight disgust)_  
A widdle! A puzzle or a joke!

KELLY JONES  
 _(understanding coming over her face)_  
Oh - a Riddle!

_At the word "riddle", Camilla's face becomes far more serious than it was._

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
Yes - a widdle.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(leaning forwards)_  
Miss Godfrey - did you see anything in this graveyard? Anything that would give you a clue to where it was?

_Jeminima closes her eyes, frowning in concentration._

_After a few moments, she opens her eyes, looking apologetic._

JEMINIMA GODFREY  
I'm sowwy, Miss Fwitton - there's nothing.  
 _(pauses)_  
But there was something - a six sided cup with words witten on it....  
 _(screws up her eyes)_  
Twi.... twi something twophy.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(smiles)_  
The Tri-Wizard Trophy?

_Jeminima nods._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
I know it's early, but I want you to wake up Annabelle, Taylor, Chelsea and a fourth year named Hermione Granger.

KELLY JONES  
Can I tell them why, Headmistress?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(pauses, then smiles)_  
Tell them we're going to save the world.

xoxox

**INT - HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, DURMSTRANG (flashback scene)**

_Igor Karkaroff is at behind his desk, gazing implacably at Camilla and a tall women with auburn hair._

IGOR KARKAROFF  
So, if I understand you correctly, Miss French, you are offering to make my school one of the most secure in the world, and teach my staff and students the spells to ensure it stays that way.

JJ FRENCH  
 _(nods)_  
Yes, Headmaster. Durmstrang will be an almost impregnable fortress.

IGOR KARKAROFF  
Almost?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
I am afraid we've learned the hard way that nothing is ever completely impregnable, nor is any plan completely foolproof.  
 _(pauses)_  
However I can assure you your school will be one of the most secure in Europe, if not the world.

IGOR KARKAROFF  
And in return, all I have to do is withdraw my school from The Tri-Wizard Tournament?

JJ FRENCH  
Yes.

IGOR KARKAROFF  
Nothing else? You don't want payment or a trade of any type?

JJ FRENCH  
That is correct.

IGOR KARKAROFF  
May I ask why?

_Camilla and JJ exchange glances, then Camilla leans forward._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
What I am about to tell you has to be treated in complete confidence, Professor Karkaroff. You can not tell anyone else, although I suspect you won't want to.

IGOR KARKAROFF  
 _(nods)_  
I will keep it secret. 

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Very well.  
 _(takes a deep breath)_  
Here's the thing.....

xoxox

**INT - HOGWARTS TROPHY ROOM (flashback scene)**

_Dumbledore glares at Hermione again, then whirls and stomps out of the room. Crouch, Bagman and Fudge follow a moment later, then Moody._

_Harry, Fleur and Cedric all look at Hermione._

FLEUR DELACOUR  
You really want to compete?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
The rest of my school agreed I would have the best chance.

CEDRIC DIGGORY  
You're that good?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
(grins)  
I don't like to blow my own trumpet.  
(smirks)  
I much prefer someone else to blow it for me.

_Fleur smirks, while Cedric turns light pink._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Anyway - I should rejoin my school. They will be glad to know the plan worked so well.  
(nods to Camilla)  
Headmistress.

_Camilla returns the nod, then watches as Hermione walks out of the trophy room. Then she turns back._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Mr Potter - might I have a word?

_Harry nods, and they walk out of the trophy room, through The Great Hall and out into the grounds._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Mr Potter - I am sorry you have found yourself caught up in this mess.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiles)_  
That's nice of you, Headmistress Fritton, but it is not your fault. 

CAMILLA FRITTON  
That's true.   
_(pauses)_  
May I give you some advice?

HARRY POTTER  
I thought weren't allowed to tell us about The Tasks?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Oh - I'm not, but that's not what I am going to tell you.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(clicking her fingers)_  
Darn.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
While I am not normally one for following rules, breaking these rules would strip you of your magic - something I suspect you would rather avoid?  
 _(Harry nods)_  
However there is one piece of..... advice I can give you.

HARRY POTTER  
There is?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(nods)_  
During the last task, you may find yourself with the opportunity to take Mr Diggory and Miss Delacour out of The Tournament.  
 _(pauses)_  
I would suggest you take it. 

HARRY POTTER  
You want me to kill them?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(shakes her head with a laugh)_  
No - of course not.  
 _(pauses)_  
I would just suggest that - if you get the chance - take it.

_Before Harry can reply, she turns and walks back to the castle._

_He stares after her for a moment, looking slightly thoughtful and quite confused._

xoxox

**INT - HERMIONE'S ROOM, ST TRINIAN'S WING, HOGWARTS (flashback scene)**

_Hermione, stripped to t-shirt, jeans and trainers, is stood in the centre of her room._

_Kelly, Taylor, Alicia and Felicity are moving around the room, picking up various bits of equipment and sliding them into the pockets of a full length travelling robe._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Not to rush you guys, but I am already supposed to be out at the maze.

ALICIA MAYSON  
Do we need the stun gun?

KELLY JONES  
Probably not - The Valkyries will take care of the Death Eaters.  
 _(Alicia nods)_  
Felicity - make sure the triangulation beacons are all calibrated.

FELICITY HAWS  
Yes, Kelly.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I know I haven't use it before, but I think I should take the sleepy time gun.  
 _(Kelly eyes her up thoughtfully)_  
Not for the Death Eaters - for whatever might be in that thrice-damned maze.

KELLY JONES  
Makes sense.  
 _(she picks up a small, compact pistol from the bed and slips it into another pocket on the robe, where it vanishes)_  
Remember - from what we've learned, it has to be Harry who strikes the final blow. 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I know.

KELLY JONES  
However much damage The Valkyries do, they won't kill him.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I know.  
 _(smiles)_  
I know you're worried, Kel - I am not exactly looking forward to this either.

_Alicia slips four metal rods into another pocket and they too vanish._

KELLY JONES  
I think that's about it.   
_(pauses, then looks at the other two girls)_  
Go join your assigned team.

FELICITY HAWS  
ALICIA MAYSON  
 _(in unison)_  
Yes, Kelly.

_With a final wave at Hermione, the two girls turn and leave the room._

_Hermione walks over and turns, allowing Kelly to put the travelling robe on her._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Where's the shield?

KELLY JONES  
Front left hand pocket - we wanted it to be the easiest to get at.

_Hermione quickly slips her hand in the pocket and yanks out a small metal disc. Half a second later, it has expanded into a circular shield about three feet in diameter._

KELLY JONES  
According to the Twins' father, it should stop a killing curse - but only one. 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Okay.  
 _(the shield shrinks back to its original size, and she puts it back in the pocket)_  
Look after Luna for me?

KELLY JONES  
As if she were one of us.

_Hermione smiles, then she strides purposfully to the door and - with Kelly following - heads out._

xoxox

**EXT - PROVIDENCE AIRFIELD, NORTH SCOTLAND (flashback scene)**

_Annabelle, Chelsea, Peaches, Elana, Andrea, Hecuba, Celia, Mary and Chloe - all dressed from head to toe in black, with the blonde girls wearing balaclavas - are walking across the airfield towards three attack helicopters._

_Each girl is carrying their wand, and has a sword strapped across their back._

_When they reach the helicopters, they break into two groups. Annabelle, Chelsea, Peaches and Elana climb into the first one while the others climb into the second one._

_After they are sat down and belted in, all three helicopters lift off._

xoxox

**EXT - GRAVEYARD (flashback scene)**

HARRY POTTER  
We have to go!

_They start to back towards The Trophy, but stop as a door opens in a building on the edge of the graveyard, sending a shaft of light out through the grounds._

_Harry stares at the light, then recoils, grabbing his head._

_Hermione stares at him in confusion, then looks back to the door where the silhouette of a small, hunched man carrying a bundle can be seen._

HARRY POTTER  
Hermione.... we have.... we have to....  
 _(winces, then grabs his head again)_  
We have to.....

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Who....

_The shadow figure moves closer to them, and Harry drops to his knees in agony._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Harry!

_She kneels down next to him, but he pushes her away._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(trying to be firm, but comes out as a whisper)_  
Run!

_She gets to her feet, and points her wand at the shadow coming towards them._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
STOP WHERE YOU ARE!

_Still holding her wand, she slips her other hand into her pocket and holds it up in front of her._

SHADOW FIGURE  
 _(low, whispering voice)_  
KILL THE SPARE!  
 _(loud, firm voice)_  
AVADA KEDAVRA!

_Hermione flicks her hand and the shield expands._

_The curse strikes it, and it shatters, knocking her backwards._

_When she hits the ground, she stays there._

HARRY POTTER  
NOOOOOOOOOO!

xoxox

**EXT (flashback scene)**

_The three helicopters are flying around a hundred feet above the ground, the blades almost silent._

_Annabelle is leaning out of the cargo hold, hair whipping around in the wind._

xoxox

**EXT - GRAVEYARD (flashback scene)**

_Hermione - still lying where she fell - looks over her shoulder and sees Wormtail setting up the cauldron._

_Cautiously, she gets to her knees, then creeps off into the shadows._

_She then pulls out the four metal poles from her robe, and looks around._

WORMTAIL  
Harry - you are awake. You should be awake.  
 _(smiles)_  
This is a great moment - an historic moment.  
 _(nods)_  
You should be awake to witness the return of the greatest sorcerer of all time.

_Hermione creeps down to the building that Wormtail came out of, and sticks one of the metal poles in front of it._

HARRY POTTER  
 _(defiantly)_  
Dumbledore is coming here?

_Hermione smiles briefly at his comment, then - sticking to the shadows - she crosses to the other side of the graveyard and plants another metal pole._

xoxox

**EXT - GRAVEYARD (flashback scene)**

_The cauldron is now billowing dark, black smoke. Hermione stares at it in horror for a moment, then creeps up as close as she can to the area without coming out of the shadows and plants the third pole._

_Backing up, she sees the smoke fade and the figure of Lord Voldemort appear._

_As Wormtail attends to him, Hermione creeps round to behind the Riddle tomb._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(whispering)_  
Bone of the father, my ass!

_She jams the fourth metal pole into the base of the tomb._

xoxox

**EXT - GRAVEYARD (flashback scene)**

LORD VOLDEMORT  
 _(staring at Harry with slight amusement)_  
Gryffindor through and through.  
 _(lets a twisted smile cross his face)_  
You will die screaming my name.

_Harry stares at him, but suddenly a dozen apparation trails appear._

_Hermione sees the same thing, then glances down at her wrist as the bracelet she is wearing pulses twice._

_She taps it twice, then pulls a small knife out of her belt._

xoxox

**EXT (flashback scene)**

_Annabelle glances at the readout in front of her, then taps Peaches on the shoulder._

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
LETS ROCK!

_Peaches nods, then leans over and flips a switch on a box next to her._

_A moment later, The Ride of The Valkyries starts booming out from the speakers on the helicopter._

xoxox

**EXT - GRAVEYARD (flashback scene)**

LORD VOLDEMORT  
My friends - once more we are he.....

_As the music fills the night, Hermione creeps up behind the angel, and slashes the ropes._

_When he is free, she slips her hand into his, and pulls him into the shadows._

_Just as the music reaches its climax, she pushes him into an open grave, then hops down next to him._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You're going to want to cover your ears.

xoxox

**EXT - GRAVEYARD**

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
FLOREAT ST TRINIAN'S!!!

_All three helicopters open fire at once, with missiles and machine guns._

_In a matter of seconds, the graveyard is burning, the earth ripped to pieces and the gravestones shattered._

_Three missiles strike the Riddle tomb, shattering it to pieces._

_Less than five minutes after the attack has begun it tails off._

_The helicopters hover for a moment, then one turns round and flies off while the other two land in the centre of the graveyard._

_As soon as they touch down, the eight girls stream out of the cargo bays, swords drawn, and make their way to the remains of the twelve death eaters and Wormtail._

xoxox

**EXT - GRAVEYARD**

HERMIONE GRANGER  
....which pretty much brings us up to now.  
 _(pauses)_  
So - want to go and see what's up there?

xoxox

**EXT - GRAVEYARD**

_Hermione climbs out of the grave, then turns and helps Harry scramble out onto the ground._

_She then pulls him to his feet, and they start to walk towards the central area where the two helicopters are parked._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(suddenly stopping)_  
One second.....  
 _(she raises her wand to her throat, then speaks with a magnified voice)_  
I AM THE MESSENGER OF THE EARTH! FLOREAT ST TRINIAN'S!

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
 _(magnified voice)_  
FLOREAT ST TRINIAN'S!

_Hermione grins, then runs over and pulls Annabelle into a warm hug._

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
So - still alive?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiling)_  
So it would seem.

_She straightens up, glances over at Harry then turns back to Annabelle._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Have you found him yet?

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
 _(shrugs)_  
Not sure - I've mostly been hugging you.

_Hermione rolls her eyes, making Annabelle grin. She then turns and looks out over the graveyard._

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Anyone found the Dark Lord yet?

CELIA GALLINORE  
Over here!

_Hermione, Annabelle and Harry all turn to where the call came from, then start walking over._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Are you sure it's him?

CELIA GALLINORE  
Pretty sure - he's got no nose.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
HERMIONE GRANGER  
ANDREA HECUBA  
MARY GREEN  
CHLOE WINSTANLEY  
CHELSEA PARKER  
PEACHES SMYTHE  
ELANA DUVALL  
 _(in unison, from all over the graveyard)_  
How does he smell?

CELIA GALLINORE  
 _(rolls her eyes)_  
Just get over here!

_Hermione, Harry and Annabelle walk over to where Celia is standing guard over a body._

_When they reach it, Harry looks down at the remains of the body - all that is left is Voldemort's head, torso, left arm and part of his right leg._

_As Harry stares down at him, Voldemort stirs and looks up at him._

LORD VOLDEMORT  
 _(talking haltingly)_  
Harry.... Harry Potter.  
 _(coughs)_  
You think..... you think you've won.  
 _(coughs again)_  
But death is just a door, and I will....

_Annabelle hands Harry her sword, and he swings it down, slicing Voldemort's head off. It rolls a few feet away from the body, and comes to a stop, staring up at the sky._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I thought he would never shut up.

_She bends down and scoops up Voldemort's wand, slipping it into her robes._

_A moment later, the rest of the girls come over and stand in a circle around the body._

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Everyone ready?  
 _(they all nod, and draw their wands)_  
On zero.  
 _(Harry looks over at Hermione, who simply grins)_  
Three. Two. One. ZERO!

EVERYONE  
 _(in unison)_  
INCENDIO!

_Ten streams of bright ref flame shoot out and engulf the body._

_They watch it burn for a few minutes, then Annabelle turns to Hermione._

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
The rest of the Death Eaters are dead.

HARRY POTTER  
Wormtail?

CHELSEA PEACHES  
Also dead.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiles)_  
Is there anything else we need to do?  
 _(looks around)_  
And wasn't there a Trophy here?

MARY GREEN  
 _(holding up a single metal handle)_  
I'm afraid it got hit by the cross fire.

HARRY POTTER  
So - how do we get back to school?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(gestures at one of the helicopters)_  
I'm sure we can hitch a ride.  
 _(turns to face Annabelle)_  
Miss Fritton - I believe our work is done, and your Aunt is probably wondering where we are.

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
 _(grins)_  
Then we should probably get back to Hogwarts, and give her the good news.  
 _(She turns to face the rest of the girls)_  
Alright - back the choppers you lot - we're taking The Boy Who Lived home.

_They all cheer, then Annabelle, Hermione and Harry - along with the rest of the girls - walk back to the helicopters and climb aboard._

_Less than thirty seconds later, the two helicopters are gone._

xoxox

**EXT - QUIDDITCH PITCH**

_Dumbledore, Fudge and Amelia Bones are questioning Crouch Jr, while Luna is now pacing back and forth, playing with her bracelet._

_Luna looks up, then frowns slightly._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Kelly?   
_(Kelly looks round)_  
Would I be right in thinking that The Valkyries are not a reference to Norse Mythology, but to Apocalypse Now?

KELLY JONES  
 _(follows her gaze, then smiles)_  
Come on - I think you're going to want to see this.  
 _(looks over her should)_  
MISS FRITTON?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Yes, Miss Jones?

KELLY JONES  
 _(pointing upwards)_  
Our friends are here.

_As Camilla looks up, two helicopters fly over the quidditch pitch - causing a great deal of surprise and some fright - then, in a long, looping bank, they turn and come in to land next to the stone circle._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Then lets go welcome them home.

_Camilla, Kelly, Luna and the other St Trinian's students sprint out of the quidditch pitch, and up to the landing sight._

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Harry clambers out of the cargo bay and onto the ground, then turns and holds out his hand to help Hermione._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(quirking an eyebrow)_  
You think I need help?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(smiling)_  
Miss Granger - I think you are quite capable of taking care of yourself and of pretty much any threat you might face.  
 _(gives a polite bow)_  
I would consider it an honour if you would allow me to help you down. 

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(grins)_  
In that case.....

_She takes his hand, and steps down from the cargo bay._

_All round them, the other girls are jumping out and lining up on either side of them._

_By the time Hermione and Harry turn, the girls have formed two perfect lines of four, and they all have their swords raised to form a triangle above them._

_In the distance - at the bottom of the hill - they can see Camilla, Luna, Kelly and the rest of the St Trinian's students coming towards them, followed by Dumbledore, Fudge, Percy and a few others._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(smiling)_  
Ready to face the music?

HARRY POTTER  
 _(returning the smile)_  
Not even a little bit.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(laughs)_  
Then lets go!


	7. Epilogue - Stride towards your fortune boldly!

**INT - HEADMASTER'S OFFICE**

_Dumbledore's office is straining to breaking point - Dumbledore is sat behind his desk, while Fudge, Camilla, Amelia Bones, Olympe and McGonagall are stood to one side._

_Harry and Lavender - holding hands - and Luna and Hermione - also holding hands - are sat directly in front of the desk, while Annabelle, Peaches, Taylor and Chelsea, along with Fleur and Cedric - are stood on the other side._

AMELIA BONES  
Miss Granger - my Aurors went to the graveyard in Greater Hangleton and they found the situation you described. We identified the bodies of twelve men and women in masks, along with that of Peter Pettigrew, Order of Merlin First Class and presumed dead for the last ten years or so.  
 _(pauses)_  
However there is no evidence of Voldemort's body.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
That would be because we torched it. 

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
You burned it?

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Riddle came back once, Albus - I would have thought you'd be glad that my girls ensured it couldn't happen again.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
But... but how can we be sure he's dead? If you can't find the body?

ANNABELLE FRITTON  
Every one of my associates, as well as Harry and I, will gladly take veritaserum to verify our story, Mr Dumbledore.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
And then there is this....  
 _(She reaches in to her robes and pulls out Voldemort's wand)_  
Director Bones - you recognise this?

AMELIA BONES  
 _(hushed tones)_  
I would recognise the wand that killed my sister anywhere.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Mr Dumbledore?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
That is Lord Voldemort's wand.  
 _(looks at her intently)_  
How did you come to be in possession of it?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(grins)_  
To the victor the spoils. 

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
 _(surprised)_  
You intend to keep it?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
St Trinian's will keep it safe, and ensure it is never used again.   
_(looks up at Amelia)_  
If that is alright with you, Director?

_Amelia nods, still staring at the wand._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Then we'll call that settled.  
 _(looks over at Dumbledore)_  
So, Albus, if there is nothing else? My girls and I should be preparing to return to our school.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(blushes)_  
There is one more thing.  
 _(looks over at Cedric)_  
Cedric - I'm sorry I attacked you and stunned you from behind. 

CEDRIC POTTER  
 _(grins back)_  
Well - you gave Hogwarts a victory....  
 _(looks over at Hermione)_  
Albeit a tied one.  
 _(turns back to Harry)_  
....and you killed You Know Who, so I think we can call it even.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(nods)_  
Thank you. 

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(claps her hands together)_  
Then I believe we are done.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
There is the matter of the Trophy presentation.

CHELSEA PARKER  
 _(raises her hand)_  
Professor?

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Yes, Miss Parker?

CHELSEA PARKER  
We kind of blew the Trophy up in the graveyard. 

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
I have been made aware of that, however we have been able to create another one.  
 _(looks at Harry and Hermione)_  
Or, should I say, two.  
 _(smiles)_  
The Trophy will be presented at eight o'clock tomorrow night, along with the prize money.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
On one condition.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Condition?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
The presentation will be about The Tournament. You will not mention what happened in the graveyard, or credit us with the death of Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
You don't want the world to know what you have achieved?

HARRY POTTER  
We don't.

AMELIA BONES  
I have already spoken to them, Professor, and tomorrow The Quibbler will publish a story saying The DMLE conducted a lightening raid following a tip off.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Daddy has interviewed all the girls who were there tonight, and is quite capable of making the story convincing and realistic.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So do we have a deal?

xoxox

**INT - THE GREAT HALL**

_A huge banner says "CONGRATULATIONS TO THE TRI-WIZARD TOURNAMENT WINNERS - HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER" is hanging at the back of the hall._

_The chairs are arranged in rows, and are filled. The front row is taken up by the St Trinian's students, Fleur, Cedric, Luna and Lavender._

_At the front of The Hall, Dumbledore, Olympe, Camilla, Bagman, Percy and Fudge are sat in a two lines of three chairs, flanking a stand, on which is sat two Tri-Wizard Chalices._

_The doors to The Hall open, and Hermione and Harry enter, walking side by side._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls - the winners of The Tri Wizard Tournament, Miss Hermione Jane Granger from St Trinian's and Mr Harry James Potter from Hogwarts!

_Everyone jumps to their feet, applauding wildly and cheering._

_Harry and Hermione walk up to the front, then part and walk to each side of the stage._

_They climb up the few steps, then walk back and meet in the middle._

_Dumbledore stands up, and walks over behind The Trophy._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Ladies and Gentlemen - Mr Harry James Potter!

_Harry gives a small wave, then takes The Trophy that Dumbledore hands him._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
And Miss Hermione Jane Granger!

_The entire front row jumps to their feet again, bursting into wild applause and cheers._

_Hermione gives a deep bow, then blows a kiss to Luna, who grins back._

_Turning, she takes her Trophy from Dumbledore with a wide smile, and gives him a polite nod._

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
Ladies and Gentlemen - THE TRI-WIZARD VICTORS!

_This time everyone gets to their feet and applauds._

_Harry and Hermione, both holding their Trophies, grin back._

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Most of the students are out in the grounds, watching the Beauxbatons' carriages departing._

_As the carriages vanish off into the clouds, the St Trinian's minibus pulls round from the side of the castle and parks on the grass._

_Camilla climbs out, then walks over to Harry, Lavender and Luna._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
Miss Lovegood - your father talked to me last night, and everything has been arranged.

HARRY POTTER  
What has been arranged?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Yes, he told me. Thank you - I am in your debt.

_Camilla smiles, then walks back to the minibus and leans against it._

_Harry and Lavender look at Luna._

HARRY POTTER  
What has been arranged? Why are you in her debt?

_Before Luna can reply, the castle doors open and the St Trinian's students come out._

_They are all dressed in uniforms, but the more typical versions that they wear, rather than the immaculate versions they were wearing when they first arrived._

_As they walk across to the minibus, Hermione and Kelly break off from the group. Kelly walks over to talk to Cedric, while Hermione comes over to Luna, Lavender and Harry._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Miss Brown, Mr Potter - it's been a pleasure.

HARRY POTTER  
 _(quirks an eyebrow)_  
A pleasure? That's the word you pick?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I got to beat up a dragon, rescue a damsel, kill a bunch of pureblood supremacists and I came out joint winner of the most prestigious contest to be held in the magical world for centuries.  
 _(looks at Luna)_  
I also got something infinitely more special and infinitely more important.  
 _(Luna blushes)_  
What other word would you use?

HARRY POTTER  
Well - when you put it like that....  
 _(slips his hand in to Lavender's)_  
Will we see you again?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Perhaps.  
 _(looks over her shoulder as Kelly walks away from Cedric and boards the bus)_  
I should be going.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I'll walk you.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
 _(leans over and hugs both Harry and Lavender)_  
Take care of each other. 

LAVENDER BROWN  
I plan to keep a close eye on him.   
_(Harry blushes)_  
And you look after yourself.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I will.

_She turns, slips her hand into Luna's, and together the girls walk over to the bus._

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So - I guess this is it. 

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
At least for the moment.   
_(Hermione looks at her curiously)_  
Miss Fritton didn't tell you?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Tell me what?

xoxox

**EXT - HOGWARTS GROUNDS**

_Harry and Lavender are watching Hermione and Luna, then both their eyes widen as Hermione tackle-hugs Luna, picking her up and swinging her around._

_When she puts her back down, Hermione bends down and kisses Luna quite passionately._

_After a few moments, they break apart and Hermione turns, gives Harry and Lavender a wave, then turns and bounds onto the bus._

_Luna walks back to where her friends are standing._

HARRY POTTER  
So what was THAT about?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I was just letting her know that I'll be seeing her next year at school. 

LAVENDER BROWN  
At school?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Yeah.  
 _(pauses)_  
Didn't I tell you?

_The door closes, then - as Luna walks back to where Harry and Lavender are standing - the bus turns and pulls away._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
 _(grins)_  
I'm transferring to St Trinian's, from the start of next year.

_Harry and Lavender stare at her for a moment, then they both smile._

HARRY POTTER  
I'm sure you'll be very happy.

_They all watch as the bus vanishes through the gates, and they slowly close behind it._

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
You know what?  
 _(smiles)_  
I think I will.

xoxox

**CLOSING CREDITS**

_on screen text_

  
**Gemini Studios** and **Home Of The Angel Productions**

present

_A **SammyWrae** Film_

** HERMIONE GRANGER AND THE POWER HE KNOWS NOT **

**Starring**

**HARRY POTTER**

_A clip of Harry as he decapitates Lord Voldemort._

**LAVENDER BROWN**

_A clip of Lavender as she reads out the Hogwarts All Stars Team._

**KELLY OPOSSUM JONES**

_A clip of Kelly Jones doing a back flip on her broom._

**ANNABELLE LEALLA FRITTON**

_A clip of Annabelle stood leaning out of the cargo bay of the helicopter, hair blowing in the wind._

**CEDRIC DIGGORY**

_A clip of Cedric transforming into a dolphin and swimming down into the lake._

**FLEUR DELACOUR**

_A clip of Fleur facing off against the boggart._

**LUNA LOVEGOOD**

_A clip of Luna having tea with the mermen._

**AND**

_A clip Hermione flinging the boulder at the dragon._

_A clip of Hermione swimming through the lake._

_A clip of Hermione facing the Sphinx._

_A clip of Hermione being hit by the killing curse._

_A clip of Hermione dragging Harry through the graveyard._

_A clip of Hermione holding The Tri-Wizard Trophy.  
_

**HERMIONE JANE GRANGER**   


xoxox

**INT - ST TRINIAN'S LIBRARY**

_Camilla, Kelly, Hermione and Annabelle walk through the library, coming to a halt before a large shelf of books marked "WORLD HISTORY"._

_Camilla looks over her shoulder, then pulls out a book marked "Tales of The North - The Complete, Unabridged Diaries of Alfred 'The White Bear Hunter' Maxwell". The books comes out about half way, then stops._

_A moment later, the entire shelf shifts forward, then slides to one side, revealing a small room behind it._

_They walk across the room, then each of them places their right hand against the wall._

_For a few seconds, nothing happens. Then a small portion of the wall swings open, revealing a wall safe, containing a wooden box._

_Hermione removes the box, places it on the table._

_As she draws Voldemort's wand, Kelly opens the box to reveal a foam insert with spaces for five wands._

_The first slot is filled, and Hermione places Voldemort's wand in the second one._

_Camilla closes the box, puts it back in the safe and closes the section of wall. As it shuts, the gaps around the edge all fade away to nothing, leaving the impression of a solid wall._

_The three of them walk out of the concealed room, and Camilla pushes the book back in, causing the self to slide across the gap and back into place._

CAMILLA FRITTON  
With Lord Pomfrey's wand, that gives us two of the five that we need. Two of the Five Dark Wands. 

KELLY JONES  
Do we have any leads on the others?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Actually, I think we do.  
 _(They both look at her)_  
Our friends in Roseville have said that they think they know where the third wand is, and who it belongs to.

CAMILLA FRITTON  
 _(smiling)_  
Then, girls, I think we are going to Virginia.

xoxox

_on screen text_

  
**CAST**

**Hogwarts Students**  
Lavender Brown, Eloise Burrows, Cho Chang,   
Roger Davies, Cedric Diggory, Parvati Patil,   
Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy,  
Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley,   
Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley.

**and**

Katie Bell, Ernie MacMillan, Orla Quirke,   
Alicia Spinnet, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Heidi Cadwallader,  
Bradley Chambers, Grant Page, Herbert Fleet

_as_

The Hogwarts All-Stars

**Beauxbatons Academy**  
Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour  
and  
Madame Olympe Maxime

**St Trinian's School**  
Tania Barton, Tara Barton, Hyacinth Divinia Brooke-Waters,  
Shawne Davison, Elana Duvall, Annabelle Lealla Fritton,  
Celia Gallinore, Hermione Granger, Mary Green,  
Jeminima Godfrey, Bradley Hague, Felicity Haws,  
Andrea Hecuba, Armada Hesketh, Kelly Opposum Jones,  
Alicia Mayson, Chelsea Parker, Polly Riley,  
Taylor Smith, Peaches Smythe, Chloe Winstanley  
with  
JJ French  
and  
Camilla Dagey Fritton.

**Hogwarts Staff**  
Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick  
Rubeus Hagrid, Rolanda Hooch  
Minvera McGonagall, Alastor Moody  
Poppy Pomfrey and Severus Snape

**Ministry Staff**  
Ludo Bagman, Amelia Bones,  
Bartemius Crouch, Cornelius Fudge,  
and  
Percy Weasley

**Death Eaters**  
Bartemius Crouch Jr,   
Igor Karkaroff,  
Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew  
and  
Lord Voldemort

**Tri-Wizard Tournament Guests**  
Amos Diggory, Emily Granger, Martin Granger,  
Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley and William Weasley.

**and**

Kallie Mahyasha,  
Rita Skeeter  
and  
The Band That Needs No Introduction.

**HARRY POTTER characters and locations**   
by   
_JK Rowling_

**ST TRINIAN'S characters and locations**   
by   
_Piers Ashworth, Nick Moorcroft,  
Jamie Minoprio and Jonathan M. Stern_   
based on original drawings   
by   
_Ronald Searle_

**CLINT BARTON**  
by   
_Stan Lee_   
for   
_Marvel Comics_

**ROSEVILLE, VIRGINIA**  
by   
_Ally Carter_

**DONNA NOBLE**  
by  
 _Russell T Davies_

**Original Story**  
by   
_Sammy Wrae_

based on the story   
**"Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire"**   
by   
_JK Rowling_  


xoxox

**INT - HUT #2, ARCADIA DRAGON RESERVE, ROMANIA**

_A tall, rugged looking red-headed man is pacing back and forth, clearly very angry._

CHARLIE WEASLEY  
They always leave me out of the stories. I am always the forgotten Weasley. The red-headed bastard step-child left in the attic.  
 _(pauses, then whispers)_  
No more.

_He stops, then spins round, facing directly into the camera._

_His face is angry, and - just for a second - his eyes flash bright red._

CHARLIE WEASLEY  
NO MORE!


End file.
